Between The Raindrops
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: Ever wonder what made Vegeta so cold and heartless, maybe even evil? His soon to be mate had been killed in the destruction of Planet Vegeta but what he didn't know is she's alive! NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 20 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Between The Raindrops**

 **Disclaimer:** _ I, _**wolfYLady** _, own nothing! I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga/show: Inuyasha and Dragon Ball/dbz belong to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! Long live FANFICTION!_

 **Summary:** _Ever wonder what made Vegeta so cold and heartless, maybe even evil? His soon to be mate had been killed in the destruction of Planet Vegeta but what he didn't know_ is _she's alive! Captured by Frieza Kagome struggles to escape. Will Vegeta be able to get her back? Will they be able to live their happily ever after? Or were they simply doomed from the start?_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Onyx eyes gleamed, happiness illuminating their dark steal depths as the only indicator of his unusually happy demeanor. There were only two things that could make the saiyan prince this happy; fighting, and being with his intended.

The prince walked quickly, eager to see his chosen.

As promised, Vegeta arrived early to meet Kagome outside her home. Today, as much as he hated the act, he would be saying, although hopefully brief, goodbye to his intended for an unknown amount of time, as he'd again been chosen for another planetary conquest mission. The inhabitants of the planet weren't known for their strength, but she still worried the same. It pleased him to be fortunate enough that his future mate cared so deeply for his safety, but he hated to be away from her for any length of time, he knew it affected her more than she let on.

Having been staring at the garden to his side Vegeta's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps against the stone that ran along the bottom of the lavish home; one of many that belonged only to those of high political standing. Her body a blur as she raced towards him, slim arms wrapping around his neck as his own held her firmly around the waist, holding her tight against his body.

They stayed that way for a long moment with his nose buried into the strands of her untamable mass of raven hair. He knew not the fragrance she wore, if she wore any at all for that matter, only that she smelled of home: his home. His tail unwrapped from his waist to caress hers, which was black compared to the russet brown of his, he'd hope the action would calm her, but her withdrawal told she was upset.

Her hands trailed down from his shoulders to grip his shirt -he'd made a point of not wearing his armor- and nearly shivered at the lightness of her touch. Looking down he caught sight of her sapphire eyes, swirling in their depths were anxiety and fear, and so much more emotions that he couldn't even begin to name. "You need not to worry, I'll be back before you know it," he breathed in a gentle whisper. Caressing her hair, he gently sweeps it from her eyes.

Kagome shivers, her heart fluttering at the gentleness in his gaze.

Everything about Vegeta drew her deeper into her love for the saiyan. The days they spent together, gave her the ability to see her prince in an array of ways. He was the embodiment of what every male saiyan strived to achieve; strong-willed, perceptive, courageous, and handsome, tenacious, devious, and powerful. These were the traits that had initially been so alluring about him, but knowing and growing with him, she saw a man that bred and catered to the weaker, strove for greatness to perfect his craft, and who's brilliance left her in awe.

And she was his.

Kagome had been promised to Vegeta from a young age, at first it was so that she would be birthing him an heir when it came time for him to take the throne, but as they spent more time together they fell in love. Their love forming around _Lord_ Frieza's"private" training, to which he would take the prince away for months on end. She couldn't stand the time apart and had seen the strain on her King and Queen's faces when they welcomed him home. No one trusted Frieza, but no one seemed to know the depth of the alien's evil and why he'd taken an interest in Vegeta.

And then her.

She shivered again, but not from the warmth Vegeta's embrace offered, no this time from fear. The alien tyrant was not to be trusted. He had tried forcing himself upon her and " _persuading_ " her to leave Vegeta; the alien talked of _things_ in her presence that made her skin crawl.

"Promise you'll return to me," Kagome pleads, feeling an intense need to make him stay. Something terrible was going to happen, something that would change the fate of her people forever.

Vegeta offered her a gentle smile before placing a kiss to her temple. A small show of affection but it still caused her heart to race.

Mating among saiyans was nearly unheard of, many in open or nonexistent relationships. But the two were far too enthralled with the other to share themselves with anyone else.

"I'll return soon, I promise," he whispered into her hair, for only her to hear. He'd made the same promise dozens of times before, yet this time, it offered her no comfort. She couldn't fight the feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep it this time.

Vegeta pulled away going to head for his ship when Kagome stopped him. She **_needed_** to let him know how she felt. Swallowing her nervousness, and embarrassment, she put her hands on either side of his face, caressing his cheeks as she forced him to look down at her. And then she kissed him.

Slamming her lips to his in an unpracticed show of affection, she did her best to convey her love for him. Molding their mouths together she shivered. Heat pooled and coiled in her stomach as his long fingers splayed across her curves, warm hands caressing her waist and hips, before a hand squeezed her ass, his thumb gently rubbing the base of her tail. A moan forced its way from her throat as her body trembled at the foreign pleasure.

Desire flashed through her system, setting her blood ablaze. Vegeta's mouth slanted over hers, taking control of the kiss, consuming her with the heat from his body. She submitted to him, shuttering as Vegeta held her, his tongue curling around hers.

A thick, guttural moan echoed through her, the masculine sound making her burn with want, liquid heat pooling into her abdomen.

Her senses heightened, and all she knew was him and the feel of his body, she wanted to give in to her instincts, to give herself to Vegeta completely, and yet she was afraid of these new sensations and losing herself to him.

Finding what strength she could, Kagome pushed at his chest. Parting, she didn't dare look at him, his own breath hot against her swollen lips.

 _"I love you,"_ she whispered breathlessly against his slightly parted lips, her heart pounding in her ears as heat gathered in her cheeks. She then ran. She had never said it before, neither had he aside from calling her love when they were alone.

Kagome had raced straight to her room after saying goodbye to her mate-to-be. A feeling settled in her stomach, the dread weighing heavily on her heart: with his departure, something terrible was going to happen. And she'd be damned if she just sat back and let anything happen to her people.

Stepping into her room, Kagome wiped her eyes. She would need to be strong or else risk her emotions yielding way to recklessness.

Word would be sent to her contacts; everything was set in motion, and now all that was needed was action. The Saiyan's would finally turn against Frieza and his forces, no longer would they suffer under his tyranny.

Seated and ready she was unable to put pen to paper when a familiar and unwanted presence stepped into her room.

"Hello, my pet," the eerily low tone of voice caused her hands to tremble and spine to stiffen. She didn't have to turn around to know that the snake-like voice came from the being she hated most. Her flesh crawled as she felt a scaled finger graze the exposed skin of her upper arm.

"Hello Lord Frieza," Kagome all but growled out. "You do realize it is unbecoming to _lurk_ in a lady's bedchambers,"

"Come now _my_ dear; you should feel **honored** that I am gracing you with my presence before going to see your _people's_ king. Then again you are a jewel among wild animals," he said this in a lower tone, his hand moving to sweep her hair over one shoulder to place his hand on her; his palm directly over the nape of her throat, and his fingertips pressing into her skin. She stiffened at his touch, knowing that in this position he could snap her neck without a second thought; he'd already admited to such before."You have such a _lovely_ throat,"

"Thank you, that is so kind of you to say," The sweetness in her voice was almost sickening even to her ears. She hated this, hated that she could do nothing but play the perfect _pet_ whenever Vegeta wasn't around. Frieza only ever was " _pleasant_ " in the presence of King Vegeta or Prince Vegeta to keep the illusion that they were allies. But Kagome knew better, knew that Frieza would kill everyone without a second thought.

"My dear you seem upset? Is it because your _little prince_ had to leave?" He teased as he pressed his face into her hair, his nose buried in the tussles behind her ear allowing her to hear each, and every deep breath he took.

"He will return to me, he **always** **does** ," she stated with pride and none of the worry clouding her heart.

"Maybe, but when will you come to your senses _my_ dear _Kagome_ ," He said intensely with a small growling sound coming from his throat.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked turning to look into his beady red eyes surround in pinkish lavender scales. He was a hideous creature; her stomach churned at the very sight of him.

A smirk pulled at his thin blood-colored lips.

As he looked at Kagome, quickly invading her personal space, the door opened to reveal her oldest comrade and protector: Bardock.

Bardock stood tall and proud with his shoulders back and chest out. He nearly took up her entire doorway with his board form covered in thick scared muscles that he dressed in his usual black spandex, dark blue colored armor and a red headband with matching color bands covering his wrists while on his feet were black combat boots. He was an ideal saiyan with his gravity-defying black hair and brown tail, but he also held true to their nature, growing in wisdom and strength with every battle he faced.

The far older saiyan openly glared at Frieza who only continued to smile that wicked grin of his.

He turned to leave with his fingertips lingering on her skin. Kagome bit back her growl as she stood from her seat.

"What did you mean by that?" She asked once more.

With a sideways glance, he gave her a simple answer. "Only that you have poor taste," then he left, leaving Kagome to growl out her frustration.

Bardock walked up to her while eyeing the door. "He didn't bother you too much did he?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"It's time we fight back," She growled loudly, she could feel her anger rise with every passing second, causing her energy to increase with it. "I am sick of living in constant fear under that tyrant! He has corrupted our society and plans on killing us all yet so many choose to be blind to this fact!" she roared out about to continue her rant when a callused hand, placed gently on her shoulder, brought her out of her anger. Looking at her companion, she was welcomed with a smirk.

"Then let's get this rebellion started," he grinned, and Kagome couldn't help but match his smile with her own.

"About time," she laughed.

They spread the word throughout their network of contacts, telling them to get their warriors ready and send away weaker members of their people so that not all would die when the rebellion started. Kagome didn't know if she'd die, unlike Bardock who had gained the ability to see his future and read the thoughts of others. He'd known that he would be obliterated in the midst of Frieza's attack that would destroy their planet, he also knew of the greatness his son, that had been sent to earth years earlier.

Maybe it was just her saiyan blood, but if they were going to die Kagome refused to go without a fight.

* * *

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

Prideful but not so much ignorant they moved forward with great caution. Several powerful lords, ladies and war generals, including the King and Queen, met in the capital to go over the stratagem of what would be taking place within the coming days. Countless warriors waited with bated breath as their King told them of the pending war.

Fearing for their species those who were either too weak, old or young had been snuck off the planet and relocated to another world in the eastern stretch of the universe outside of Frieza's reach.

Then came the second part. Tonight would be the night of the full moon, a night that only took place every hundred years and would last only for twelve hours. Many of the saiyans within the rebellion knew how to control themselves in that form and even if they couldn't their combined strengths in that form would start this war with a bang whereas King Vegeta and a select few would get onto Frieza's ship to go after Frieza personally.

Kagome stood close to Bardock in the similar fashion she had many times before when frightened and in need of his protection. He'd been her protector for years and had been living on her family estate along with his mate Gine and son Raditz. Even if she never voiced it, she looked up to Bardock and Gine as her parents, for her mother died giving birth and father died in battle, and then at Raditz and Kakarot -even though he had been sent away- as brothers. They were all she had ever known, and it scared her that she could lose them in this war.

Swallowing her pride, Kagome latched onto his large hand gripping it as tightly as she could, his bronze skin in complete contrast against the pale ivory of her small fingers.

Kagome admired his strength and perseverance as a warrior and a person.

She wished so badly that she could be as strong when her people needed her most. Her power could save everyone, so why did she have to be so weak? She'd been placed on a pedestal at birth, everyone expecting so much from her because of her eyes and supposed power. They called her a priestess as if that title alone made her this divine and powerful being. She could barely control her powers as no one knew how to help her train. All her life she had been forced to play a role of perfection as her soul screamed against the violence even though her blood begged for it.

Her eyes filled with tears and lip began to tremble, she was petrified that she would die. And even more afraid that Bardock would never know how much he and his family meant to her. They were the only ones to see her as a child, and he had been the one to encourage her and, try as he might, train her.

A squeezing of her hand had her look up into his smirking face and shining charcoal colored eyes. She knew then that he'd known, that they'd all known, and she smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Stay close to me, and you'll be safe. I promise,"

She nodded before her attention was drawn upwards. Looking up Kagome watched as the pale red sky darkened until it mirrored the color of blood.

"Stay calm, and your beast won't be able to take control," he warned letting go of her hand.

She nodded as her eyes found the silver sphere of light that was the moon. She'd never seen the moon before, and it's beauty immediately captivated her.

She lost all train of thought as the hypnotic light consumed her.

* * *

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome woke with a startled gasp as she sat straight up. Looking around she found that she'd been placed in her room some time ago and her clothes hung off her shoulders in a tattered mess.

"You left quite the impact last night missy," turning Kagome looked to see Bardock. He stood on her balcony with his back to her. His whole body was tense as he looked out towards the city where the cry of battle could be heard even miles away.

"But I don't remember anything," She groaned holding her aching head.

"I wouldn't expect you to, seeing as it was your first transformation," the tension showed in his voice. He wanted to be fighting like everyone else but stayed by Kagome's side to keep her safe.

He'd been left in complete awe of the power the small saiyan had shown last night. The destruction she had brought, in her much smaller form, to their enemy with her electric currents that had shaken the entire planet; destroying only the enemy while boosting the strengths of their allies. It had been so amazing he almost forgot to look at the moon. And now he wanted to fight, the future had changed slightly, but he could still picture himself being consumed by the blast, but he was there for a different reason.

"Go, they need you more than I do," Kagome smiled at his back.

"Stay here, for now; you need to recover," He told her before he took off, disappearing in a gust of wind making it seem he'd never been there.

Standing Kagome took note of how tight her muscles were but were eager to get back out there, even if all she could do was heal the wounded. With a change of clothes, she walked over to her balcony where Bardock had been only a few minutes prior.

Bardock's prediction would soon become a reality. And that fueled her need to fight.

Looking out into the ruins of most of the city Kagome could see several fierce battles going on, blood scented the breeze while the buzz of power hung heavy in the air. This would be a day to remember for those that would at least be left alive.

"Hello my pet," He was behind her in an instant, his hand gripping the back of her neck. She swallowed thickly with a deep breath; she refused to be his pet.

"Release me," She growled looking at the scaled alien from the corner of her eye. He looked at her with his trademarked wicked grin pulling at his blood-colored lips.

"I don't think so," he laughed.

"Then I'll make you," She growled, and with that, she brought forth her power. Kagome's ki was far different than that of her species; her ki could destroy from the inside out with a touch or even heal if needed. In a flash of purple light, Frieza's body had been thrown across the room with purple sparks coming from his body as he turned a fiery glare in her direction.

"Capture her and take her to the ship!" He ordered to the men at the door before leaving.

Taking a fighting stance, Kagome eyed the several fiercely armored and deadly looking males. She couldn't fight them and win, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"Come now princess, no need for this to get violent," A bulbous pink male chuckled, his pink round body covered in spikes and tightly stretched spandex. She'd seen him several times, and each time he grew rounder.

"I won't be going anywhere without a fight," She growled out gathering her powers into her fists causing them to glow as the energy crackled wickedly.

"As you wish," the pink monster laughed.

* * *

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Bardock froze in the midst of battle, his spine stiffening as he watches Kagome's power spike and waiver on his scouter. Panic flared up in his veins, fueling a need to protect.

"Bardock!" his opponent growled throwing a fist at his head that he barely missed. Looking at the gray-skinned serpent, Bardock gritted his teeth. Kagome was in danger he didn't have time to waste on this idiot.

"I don't have time for this!" He yelled charging the shocked alien. Bringing his knee up, he caught the alien by surprise before bringing his hands together which he slammed into his back sending him straight into the ground far below them. Bardock didn't bother to check if he'd killed him, he doubted he had, but Kagome was more important at the moment.

Turning he began to head in Kagome's direction but froze in shock as her power drop drastically. She'd been defeated, but he refused to accept that she could very well be killed so quickly and easily. With growing anger, he raced at top speed. She was his daughter, her safety along with the rest of his family was the most important thing to him. He refused to let her die.

When the house was just in sight, he watched in horror as Dodoria, the same man that had killed his friends and comrades, fly off with Kagome dangling over his shoulder. Blood ran down the exposed skin of her face and arms while matting her hair.

With a roar of anger, he charged after Dodoria but didn't get far as he was slammed from behind sending him downwards. Stopping himself before he could hit the ground he turned around to see the same gray alien.

"You can't just dismiss me so easily Bardock," He hissed angrily before charging him.

Bardock blocked every hit with gritted teeth. The alien was making a point of not leaving him a chance to attack. His eyes widened as he caught the alien looking in Dodoria's direction.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Bardock yelled as he grabbed the alien's fist. The alien looked scared, but Bardock didn't care, he would die for his interference. Thrusting his other hand into his face, he released a massive ki beam that insinuated his head. Letting the body fall to the ground carelessly. He looked back over to where he last saw Dodoria, Bardock's Scouter notified him that the pink monster had flown upwards.

Using his ki, he flew after them with several other warriors, who weren't fighting, follow his lead. He growled through his teeth as he was met with hundreds of Frieza's men guarding his ship.

"I'm coming for you Frieza!" he roared before charging the ship. Men threw themselves at him only to be thrown away just as quickly.

"Come on you cowards!" he yelled challenging those that dared stand in his way. He dodged and weaved the attacks while making some of his own as he continued forward, even as they tackled him he kept moving forward.

"Frieza come out and fight me!" he yelled even with the several soldiers hanging from him he moved with ease, but his scouter had fallen off in the fight.

And then rising from his ship sat Frieza in all his hideous glory. Frieza's men quickly released him and backed away; he could feel their fear, he was even afraid. He had dreamed of this moment for years now. This was the moment that would shape the rest of history and begin the downfall of Frieza and his species reign over the galaxy.

"You've lived long enough!" He laughed angrily. "Listen up! We quiet, all of us! We Saiyans are finally free!"

Frieza said nothing as he began gathering his ki at the tip of his finger.

Gathering his own ki within the palm of his hand the deadly energy glowed a pale blue.

Kagome once said the color of one's ki reflexed the aura of its user, that he had changed along with his soul compared to the Saiyan who had initially been placed as her guard. Bardock only hoped that change had been for the better because his heart has been breaking for a long time. He had killed so many in the name of this creature, followed him blindly, and taken orders like a mindless machine. No more, Bardock would pay for his sins when he died, but now he would try and avenge those he'd wrongfully killed.

"This is for the innocent people you made us kill!" With that said he thrust the ki at Frieza and watched in horror as Frieza's own, red ki, grew in size to the point it looked like a small sun.

With ease, he sent the blast at Bardock consuming his blast before it consumed him and all those around him.

 _'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, my children,'_ he bitterly thought as he imagined a smiling Kagome and Raditz and the face of his youngest Kakarot; that he had watched grow into a hero through his visions of the future.

' _May we meet again,'_

* * *

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

 **"Come in, Prince Vegeta!"** came a male voice over his scouter radio.

"What is it?" He asked sounding annoyed as he looked over the ruins of another alien race.

 **"There's some unfortunate news from Lord Frieza. Planet Vegeta was struck by an asteroid, and sadly it was destroyed,"** his voice seemed to be trembling as he spoke.

"Are you sure?" the man had to be mistaken.

 **"Yes, Lord Frieza sends his condolences to you. We are trying to see if any other saiyans are left sir, as of now you are the only one,"**

Vegeta didn't say anything his mind reeling and repeating the words he'd just said. Planet Vegeta...Destroyed?...

 **"Prince Vegeta, are you there?"**

He didn't say anything as his body began to tremble as the unnamed man's words sank in. His home planet and people had been destroyed by an asteroid? That sounded so stupid, so unlikely that his warrior race would be taken out by a rock!

But what left him silent was the emptiness that ripped at his chest as if he had been physically attacked.

 _Kagome_...

 **"Are you still there sir?"**

He grabbed the scouter and crushed it within his hand; his eyes shut tightly. Pain overwhelmed his senses, bringing the saiyan prince to his knees. His heart contracted painfully, making it hard even to breathe; this wound was unlike any he'd ever experienced. His body had been beaten and broken leaving him on the brink of death, yet that pain held no flame to the one that now shook him to his core.

Tears burned his eyes, slipping through his tightly closed eyelids making wet trails down soot-covered cheeks.

Planet Vegeta has been destroyed, and with it, his beloved Kagome; the woman who was his world and soon would have been his mate. If only he'd stayed he might have been able to destroy the asteroid before it hit, saving her. He didn't care what happened to the rest of Planet Vegeta; there is no point if he couldn't have her. If only he'd been there maybe they could have escaped. If only he had stayed like she'd asked, and pleaded, perhaps things could have been different.

A roar of anger escapes his throat as a surge of energy burst forth from his body. Blinded by rage as he took his wrath out on the landscape. When he had flattened the land around him, he fell to his knees, slamming his fists repeatedly into the ground.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome," He cried into the dirt, his tears quickly dampening the surface as they fell from his face.

 _"I'm so sorry,"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please be warned that this story does have many dark parts, it is Rated M for that reason, but there are many things that some could consider a trigger. So please read with caution as you have been warned. I will be saving warnings for future chapters that I deem it necessary. Without further ado:**

 ** _Chapter 2:_ Vision or Dream?**

* * *

 **~Present day~ Beginning/Ending of The Vegeta Saga~**

Miles away in his private space pod Vegeta fought for an ounce of sleep to which would not house the hauntingly real images of his beloved Kagome. Instead of memories they had shared, all he saw nowadays were images of her calling out for help, pleading with him to save her. She looked so pained, and yet eerily beautiful, far more radiant than any female saiyan, or any female he'd ever come across.

But for these terrifying images to fill his mind, it tore his heart even more.

He wanted so badly to use these so-called "dragon balls" to wish her back, or for a way to gain the strength to end Frieza's existence before taking his own. This life he lived had lost its worth the moment she had died. He mindlessly killed without thought, when she had been by his side, the very idea that he would have to take another living things life tore at his heart. Now it came as naturally as breathing.

Even if Kagome could be brought back to life, would she accept him after everything he had done? Could she, would she, be able to love him and the beast he had become?

After all this time it still hurt, and he doubted that this pain would ever go away. It haunted him, all these years a consistent reminder of his failure. A hole in his life had taken shape, mainly in his heart, it was if it had been torn from his body; the shredded edges unwilling to mend. He didn't know how to heal, and a part of him didn't want to; for he deserved this pain.

He ran through countless scenarios; fantasies really, but no matter what he thought of the outcome remained the same: she had died when the meteor hit Planet Vegeta.

His mask of indifference fell to show a tired man. He looked as if he hadn't slept, hadn't kept still, in many years. His pain clearly visible in his tired onyx colored eyes.

With his head bowed and arms crossed over his chest, Vegeta drifted into a light sleep as his space pod soared towards the planet earth. Hopefully this time without the tortured dreams.

Sadly that would not happen as she pleads for him to save her in these nightmares.

 _Vegeta._

Her voice was as soft as silk yet as sultry sweet as honey.

 _I love you._

His heart ached. Why, why must Kagome's memory haunt him, even in dreams? His love for her was eternal; nothing could ever stop him from loving her. Each day that he was alive was a day he was ready to die. He secretly wished for death; every day was a day he was close to joining her in the afterlife. But first he was going to kill Frieza; he was going to die for the way he treated the saiyans.

 _Vegeta._

Kagome appeared before him in tattered clothing and chains. She looked older, more beautiful than he remembered her. Blood splattered across the ivory white of her skin, dark circles swallowing her eyes and shadows pulling at her cheeks in the form of darkening bruises, bleeding lips calling his name like a prayer. A torn crimson dress draped over her curved body. Her raven hair a tangled mess as it fell matted over naked shoulders to her waist. She had gleaming gold chains on her wrists and ankles as well as her neck. Her tail, a jet black, was held tightly in a pale lavender scaled hand. Fearful every changing irises of sapphires turn up to a creature that wore a wicked, blood-colored, smile.

It could only be that of Frieza.

 _"Please save me,"_

* * *

 **~On Frieza's Private Ship~**

Kagome lay sprawled out on the ground where she had been thrown only moments ago. She wore a red dress, the front stained with dark blood while the sleeves and shirt of the garment had been ripped showing her ivory skin covered in various shades of brightly colored bruises in the midst of forming and healing. Her wavy raven hair fell to her mid-thigh while her black tail lay limp across her waist. Along with the multiple injuries adoring her flesh were smears of blood, the red being her own, the dark ruby-violet belonging to her attacker.

Though it wasn't the worst beating she'd received from Frieza, she'd surely seen better days, after an incident like that she was mildly surprised she wasn't in the medical ward.

She just laid there trying to regain any strength she had left in her body to heal herself. But as she attempted to move towards the bed, she fell against the ground finding that her leg and ankle were sprained, and both wrists were broken. She hissed in a mix of pain and annoyance; this had been her life for the past some odd years. Honestly, she had lost count; the days had long since blurred together, a life confined to living on a spaceship not helping.

Every night that she was continuously held captive, she prayed for Vegeta; for his safety and her rescue. Long ago she had read that the stronger one's desire, the more likely it would happen. She knew not if it worked but hoped it did, she believed in their bond and her love for him.

With a tired huff, Kagome allowed her powers to swirl upwards and caresses the blemished skin, the action causing her body to glow blue as the bruises and pain faded with every passing second. It took several minutes before she could find the strength to move. With a heavy, tired sigh she finally sat up from her place on the floor and weakly looked at the disarray of the room around her.

Furniture had been broken in a fit of rage of her captor as she had once more refuted his advances to her person. And when he had tried to force himself upon her, she had fought as much as she had physically been able. But that hadn't done anything to save her from his greedy hands, in fact, it had only been because of a message from King Cold that he had been forced to leave. If it hadn't been for that, he would have no doubt taken from her whatever he so pleased.

He hadn't always been so aggressively forceful on taking claim of her body, and as it stood now, he would be taking everything from her very shortly if people stopped interrupting him. She could only hope they would continue but knew better.

Kagome fought the tears that brimmed her eyes. She didn't want to die, not _yet_ anyway. She would suffer through it all if only for the hope of seeing Vegeta one more time.

For probably the millionth time Kagome wished that Frieza had never been born.

* * *

 **~Now On Earth~**

The earthlings were an exciting bunch, in a way they resembled any other warriors race -his own included-, they had social standing, honor and a will to survive. They stood without fear and trust in one another; it was a fantastic thing to witness.

Their fighting had been similar to a contest of sorts, Vegeta liked the thought but didn't care that to win meant the other had to die. Battle was an art-form, win or lose there would be an honor to each and a lesson to be learned with each new opponent. But each Earthling, even the child who couldn't be older than five, stepped up to the challenge willing to give his life for the planet he called home. He felt honored to see such passion; it had been a long time since he's witnessed it outside of the act of killing.

Each went up against a single Saibamen, small green humanoids grown from seeds, that his people had created to subservient while still being strong enough to use as pawns in battle. But mostly they were used to train some of the weaker warriors.

This gave Nappa, and himself, the opportunity to see the extent of these earthlings abilities while also studying their moves in case they had to fight them. The larger saiyan, although doubtful they could defeat the saibamen, desired to take part in the battling if not to feel their bones crushing and the feel of their blood against his skin.

The three-eyed human, he'd been called Tein by the others, went first and defeated the saibamen with ease yet reframed from making the killing blow. The saibamen was quickly killed for his failures as it was deemed reasonable to do. If you were no use in battle, there was no use for you at all.

Second to go was a man with long black hair with a scar on his cheek, this one had been called Yamcha. Vegeta momentarily marveled at the slight similarities between the human's appearance and Bardock; Kagome's guard. This resemblance was small but still at the thought of anything remotely connected to Kagome a burning ache flared within his heart causing the organ to constrict painfully at the emotional turned physical pain.

The male, Yamcha, and saibamen both died as the saibamen had blown (both himself and the human) up. It was frustrating to watch and then left Vegeta awed to watch the small bald man's power grow in his rage. His anger brought forth the death of three saibamen with a single attack.

Vegeta was almost impressed. Keyword being almost.

The last saibamen was killed by the misplaced Namekian after it had gone after the child, an apparently quickly target.

The beauty in the fighting quickly grew irritating with how obnoxious Nappa acted. He was undoubtedly far too murderous for Vegeta's tastes and was rapidly growing on his nerves.

He attacks Tien and cut off his arm in painful ki fueled punch. The smallest of the fighters, Chiaotzu he believed if the cries of panic were anything to go by, launch onto Nappa and tries to kill him as the little white man exploded. With Nappa unharmed, the three-eyed man became unhinged and even with the rest coming together he dies trying to defeat Nappa.

Vegeta grew tired of the senseless deaths and called Nappa to a halt, even with the saiyan male being much older than him, he was surprised at the fit he threw. But as the obedient subordinate that he'd been trained as the male begrudgingly took a seat.

They were to wait for this 'Goku' but only for three hours and not a moment longer.

When he didn't show, Nappa was free to take out his aggression on the human Warriors, this left him to watch as his oldest comrade tortured the earthlings that stood against him. He forced himself to listen, to play the sadistic prince that he had been groomed to be, but inside he cringed fighting to keep himself from calling out to the large man to stop. He couldn't stand to kill children, never could and probably never would. On missions alone he only killed those he had to, the rest he let escape.

And then, finally, "Goku"/"Kakarot" showed up. Vegeta was amazed to see such a low-level saiyan to have so much honor and strength. The saiyan danced around Nappa causing Vegeta to mentally laugh at the massive Saiyan's growing irritation. They fought for several long minutes with the smaller saiyan being the clear victor yet the rules they set would not let him be the winner until one had been killed. He knew Nappa could never take defeat gracefully but was also somewhat cowardice and would go so far as to beg for his life.

Nappa lay at his feet unable to stand just barely able to reach his hand out to him. His massive body bore the marks of his fight that could have killed him yet the smaller, but taller than himself, saiyan could not take a life, even that of a monster that had to undoubtedly killed millions.

"V-Vegeta.." the large man pleaded.

"He won't be fighting anymore. Take him home and stay there!" Kakarot growled from where he stood across from Vegeta, his orange-clad body unmarked from his "fight."

He listened intrigued by how the saiyan had manipulated his power to become stronger and fast in an instant. But his attention was pulled down to Nappa.

"I-it...h-hur-hurts…" he struggled. "Vegeta… h-help me…" he pleaded with an outstretched hand.

Vegeta took his hand.

"Th-thank you...my prince.." he breathed.

"No problem," he took pleasure in seeing the fear that spread across the man's bloodied face. Effortlessly he throws the man, who could easily twice his size and weight, straight into the air. Victory or death were the rules the saiyan had set, and he would be forced to follow such rules.

"VEGETA! NO!"

"What use are you if you can't even fight? None!" And like that he killed the saiyan with a single energy beam. He did not mourn for him, in fact, it may have been one of the few times that this killing was honorable seeing as Nappa had killed so many without mercy.

Vegeta genuinely looked forward to fighting this "Goku." It might be the first time in a long time since he had fought against a worthy opponent. But he felt he had something to prove to the younger saiyan, that he had to show that he was superior in every way. If he couldn't defeat this low-level saiyan how was he ever going to beat Frieza?

And he tried. It nearly killed him as he fought against not only Kakarot but those of his surviving friends that would disrupt the fighting for a couple of seconds or minutes. It nearly killed him to fight the saiyan, but it was his will for revenge for Kagome that pushed him to stay alive.

"T-Th-This isn't o-over," Vegeta said as he struggled to get out the remote that would call his space pod to his location.

"Curse it all," he groaned while crawling to his ship. He needed to survive to avenge Kagome. He had to endure if not for that reason alone.

Just before he could fall into the pod, he felt the presence of a threat. Turning, he stared wide-eyed at the small bald man that held a sword; no doubt aiming to pierce his heart with the metal to avenge his friends. He didn't blame him, he had caused the human pain, in a way he related to him. Was he not aiming to do the same to Frieza?

He couldn't face Kagome in the afterlife just yet. He hadn't brought their race justice; he couldn't fail her as he had in protecting her.

He didn't know what stopped the man as he talked to the other saiyan; in what looked to be -verbally- a one-sided conversation. Vegeta took the opportunity to fall into his ship. And like that he's ship took off to planet Frieza where he'd be able to get medical attention for the many wounds he had sustained.

Vegeta would join Kagome in the afterlife another day.

* * *

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

It was a miracle he had made it back to one of Frieza's planets alive. Seeing his condition the medics had rushed him to a healing chamber.

The herbal green water pooled around him, quickly filling the healing tank he'd been placed in. The chilled water soothed the ache within his muscles yet stung as it touched his battered skin. He barely survived, no thanks to Kakarot. But he was thankful to be alive. This way he would be able to get to Namek, and there he would be able to find those dragon balls, and finally, he would be able to bring back Kagome and defeat Frieza.

 _Hold on a little longer Kagome more magnificent I'll be with you soon enough…_

With that final thought, he drifted off into a light sleep where he dreamt of a life where Frieza never existed. Where he and Kagome were happy and lived the life, they always wanted. A life that was full of peace and love…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Without further ado:**_

 ** _Chapter 3: _ Desired Wishes**

* * *

 **~With Frieza~**

 _"Curse her!"_ the pink and lavender scaled alien reared in anger. Slamming his fist upon his desk; the furniture crumbling under the force of his rage. The alien was seething from what had taken place only moments ago with the dark-haired saiyan.

It hadn't been a pretty sight; the damn _enchantress_ had evaded his advances once more holding onto her ' _love_ ' for her ' _precious_ ' Vegeta. He'd **kill** that monkey the next chance he got, maybe then, after seeing her former lover's corpse; she'd have to give in to his advances. _**She was his and his alone**_ **!**

Ever since he first saw that beautiful creature, he had been entranced by how pure she was for being a member of a warrior race and yet how strong her will had been. He wanted to taint such purity with his darkness, make her bend to his will, mark body in such a way she would only ever be satisfied by his hands. He wanted to corrupt her body, mind, and even her soul. Since the moment he saw her he wanted her for his own, to steal her from the little monkey.

Instead of wooing the girl, as he had tried to do every day, he turned his frustration on her. She denied him left and right, forcing his hand when she attacked with her unique energy, he had enjoyed the fighting, and he still did. Her blood, after all, was delicious.

Either way, he'd have to make a gesture to his pet if he was going to make up for the last fight they had had, she'd been left bleeding on the floor.

"You _will_ soon be **mine** , whether you _like it_ or **_not_ **_my pet_ ," he hissed to himself.

Looking down at some of the paperwork that now lay scattered at his feet, his eyes fell on the one with a seafoam and blue colored planet. Data on the globe had been scribbled on the sides, informing him of the planet's makeup and how hostile the inhabitants were. At the top read the words ' **Planet Namek** '. This was to be their destination; it would take several days to get there.

A wicked grin took the shape of the lavender colored tyrant misshapen face.

He would destroy all of its inhabitants once he had obtained the seven dragon balls. Immortality was an enthralling idea, and now it was within his reach. He would rule the stars forever, but to do so by himself would quickly grow tedious. That would, of course, be a simple fix with his pet forever in love with him.

Yes, he'd share his immortality with her after he wished for her undying and eternal love.

His grin grew.

Soon she'd be his. _**Forever**_.

* * *

 **~o.O~O.o~ Days later ~o.O~O.o~**

Kagome yelp at the sudden tension on her scalp, a sharp yank pulling her from the bed. Dangling from her hair, Kagome opened her eyes, now fully awake, to look into the beady black eyes of Dodoria: the hideous pink menace that went out of his way to torture her. Growling her displeasure at the giant pincushion, he, in turn, smirked making him look far uglier than usual.

She had been enjoying the few days that she'd been left alone, sadly such peace was too much to ask for, and of course, it had to be this _monster_ to pull her back to reality. Kagome would only be free when Frieza was dead; she was to be his prisoner for the rest of her life.

"Get your hands off me, _you_ **_pig_**!" she spat out as she slapped him across his fat face. His head snapped to the side to show an instant purple bruise forming on his now swollen cheek. A grin threatens to pull at her lips at her handy work.

He threw her away from him and onto the cold hard ground. She quickly looked up to see him advance towards her with his hand raised as if to backhand her. With a smirk, she waited for the hit knowing that if he hit her, just one more time, and left a mark, Frieza would have him torn limb from limb.

The upside, and only upside, of being the lizard's pet had to be the threat of death if anyone harmed her. Apparently, Frieza preferred to be the one to beat her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dodoria, or do you not remember Master Frieza's threat the last time you hit Lady Kagome?" The gentle male voice made Dodoria freeze in his attack, his hand only inches from her face.

With a visible pout, she leaned sideways to see the frost colored alien Zarbon playing with his mint green colored hair. The alien was infatuated with himself, glazed eyes gazing at his body dreamily while adjusting his matching set of silver bell headband and earrings. Being the vain male, that Zarbon most certainly was, his armored outfit ranged in shades of blue and white that complimented his pale and unique skin color. She knew he transformed, because he just loved talking about himself, but hadn't seen the beast as he referred to it.

Zarbon had to be one of the few soldiers who _didn't_ despise her, and looked out for her; he said that beautiful creatures like them shouldn't be abused. He undoubtedly wasn't a friend, at least to her, but she appreciated the protection he gave when in her presence. But at the moment she was irritated with that protection, she wanted this fucker dead.

Either way, she stood dusting herself off of the imaginary dirt and then promptly kneed Dodoria in the groin, sending him to his knees with a pained gasp. That would have to do for now.

"Hello Zarbon, looking as lovely as ever," Kagome offered, making the man sigh blissfully while looking at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror. He was far too in love with himself.

"As are you, Lady Kagome," he offered in return before they both looked at her closet to decide what to wear. She played friendly because he had saved her from many beatings not just from Dodoria but Frieza too; if they had met under different circumstances, they would have easily enough become fast friends.

"What does Lord Frieza have planned for today?"

"We will be conquering Namek and taking the planets treasured ' ** _Dragon Balls_** ,'" He told her as they continued to look, the male apparently on some kind of mission as he dug through the closet with fever. "You absolutely must wear this mi' lady," he held the dress out to her his eyes glowing as he did so. She accepted it without thought before stepping behind a divider.

She put on the dress quickly and looked into the mirror to make sure it sat in the desired places on her body. The white slit sleeves started at the thin straps and ended in a small cuff at her wrist, while the white v-neck allowed a decent amount of cleavage to be seen as the fabric covers her breast in a bra-like fashion. The skirt and top met under her breasts as it just loosely hugged her hips and legs thanks to the thigh-high slit while nearly her entire backside was left exposed. The fabric had been made of sheer and silk and fell beautifully to the ground with fading colors of; white, cream, peach and burgundy.

" _You look beautiful_ ," Zarbon beamed breathlessly while he eyed her form, walking around her, he examined the dress and adjusted said parts. Her form stiffening as he moved her tail but forced herself not to tremble even as her knees buckled under the unwanted touch. She mindlessly watched as his fingers ghosted over the fabric before tangling in her hair doing a simple pulling back of her forelocks. "Unquestionably _gorgeous_ ," he breathed while making her look up into the mirror. Although she thought he had been referring to himself, Kagome nodded her thanks.

She didn't see anything appealing about herself as she looked at the girl staring back at her. On her planet, she'd be considered weakling and there for plain. Power is what was beautiful in their society. The only thing that even made her different had been her unique powers only seen once before in another saiyan women who'd been incredibly efficacious.

"Does Frieza wish for my company?" She asked. It had become somewhat standard for Frieza to have her with him, he had been doing it more often as of late and in a way trying to be gentle and knowledgeable about her wants and needs. He failed more times than not.

"You will be joining him as we conquer this world one village at a time," Kagome nearly fell at hearing that. She had never been allowed to leave Frieza's ship except for the few times when the spaceship needed maintenance, or they were on planet Frieza, and there she'd been confined to a room.

"Really?" She asked with bated breath. She'd be able to see the sun and breathe fresh air and feel the actual ground beneath her feet? But only to watch as an entire race of people were killed before her eyes.?

That sounded about right, the kind of torture that suited Frieza's psychopathic ways.

With a solemn nod, she followed Zarbon out of the room, with Dodoria having been waiting outside the chamber. They walked down a long corridor, the alien's hand resting on her shoulder as they walked nearly the entirety of the ship. Various doors lined the long hall all leading to numerous things, some leading to different living quarters, eating/training areas and offices one being Frieza's the others being more of labs of sorts or storage rooms.

She followed them all the way to the exit where Frieza waited in his egg-like hovering chair. Forced to shield her eyes from the bright light she was unable to fight as a set of handcuffs were placed around her wrists and a collar snugly around her neck both attached to a single chain leaving her moments limited. This no doubt was her punishment for when she had tried to escape last time the ship had landed on a planet.

Zarbon picked Kagome up, and she trembled fearfully, and her heart raced dangerously. She knew most of those around her could no doubt scent her fear yet they did nothing as she was practically dropped into the lavender alien's lap. Frieza grinned in what could only be a devilish fashion. Closing her eyes tightly she fought back the tears as he hugged her to his body one hand coming up to caress the exposed skin of her thigh.

Stiffening further, Frieza nuzzled her hair breathing in deeply. "No need to fear I am more than capable of protecting you my pet,"

Biting back a growl, Kagome forced herself to look around. The green skies were a welcoming sight compared to the darkness of space; she smiled slightly at the yellow clouds and their changing shapes as they passed over three suns. Her smile grew as she looked at the soft looking bluegrass, the treetops matching in color. Bluegrass and red soil how absurd.

They flew overhead allowing Kagome a more magnificent view of the strangely beautiful planet. Tall trees, with only a circular mound of leaves at the top, dotted the landscape in small clusters with very little shrubbery or other plant life. It differed from both planet Vegeta and Frieza which both had dozens of plants all of which proved useful medically. Squinting her eyes, she tried her best to find any animals, but surprisingly there were none within sight.

And then a small cluster of white buildings and farmlands came into view. Kagome's heart plummets into her gut at the sight of the simple village. The dread she felt grew intensely for she knew all who called this village home would die, not even the children would be spared.

Kagome turned to Frieza; maybe she could use his affection to her advantage. Just maybe she could convince him to save their lives if they didn't resist.

Swallowing her pride, she agreed to play the loyal pet "Lord Frieza?" She asked softly while leaning into his armor covered chest.

The movement grabbed his attention, and his red eyes were immediately on her face. Without pause, he answered with an arched eyebrow. "What is it my pet?"

She could feel the growl forming in her throat but swallowed it. Looking at Freiza through her lashes in her best attempt to be cute. "I appreciate that you thought to bring me along, but I was hoping…" She looked away biting her lip.

With a scaled finger he forced her to look at him. "Anything I can do for you I will,"

Inwardly she felt like smirking, but he hadn't agreed yet. "I was hoping that maybe you could let the namekian's live if they do as you ask… Please?...?"

He looked away, and she frowned with a pout and teary eyes knowing he could see. She knew it bothered him when she cried.

They landed when he answered. "As long as they give me what I want I'll spare them their lives,"

With a bow of her head, Kagome smiled. "Thank you,"

He didn't look at her as a dozen Namekians' stepped out to look at the intruders. The green species varied in size and shape, nearly all seemed to be male in gender yet looking closer many had very feminine and delicate features while wearing pants and vests leaving muscular flat chests to be seen. Kagome silently suspected this species to be an asexual race to which they have no actual gender. Leading the group was an elderly looking namek who's green face showed years of wear with the wrinkles that showed he's lived a life of happiness pulled down on his face.

"What is it you want strangers?" The elder questioned with a narrowed glare that swept the group of mixed-match armored aliens before settling on Frieza where his gaze hardened. His hands were fisted at his sides.

He no doubts could sense the evil that surrounded the horrible men that combined have killed off several species and destroyed dozens of planets. She wasn't without sin either, having killed handfuls of Frieza's men in several of her escape attempts but Frieza was the only one able to survive and overcome her powers though she doubted he would if she was able to train openly.

"We're in search of the Dragon Balls," the elder stiffened with his body taking on a slight tremble.

"What is it you want with them?"

"To grant _my wish_ for _immortality_ , of course," he said it plain and straightforward. Worrying her bottom lip, Kagome looked from Frieza to the elder in a pleading manner praying that the elder would simply tell them where they were and save the lives of his village. "I want it _now_ ," Frieza finished with an order.

"A **_monster_** like you _**will never**_ possess the dragon balls," the elder yelled in a mix of anger and fear.

Looking down at Kagome with his red eyes he shrugged before looking at the elder. " _ **Kill them all,"**_

Kagome cried out, but it was too late the soldiers were on a killing spree and enjoying every minute of it. A tear rolled down her cheek as she caught the eye of the elder to whom she mouthed an ' _I'm sorry.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 4: **_**Traitor?**

* * *

It could have easily been over a day by now but with the three suns continuously lighting the sky it was hard to tell when one day ended and another started.

Between locating villages Zarbon and Dodoria continuously updated Frieza on a " _Traitor_ " to whom they never referred to by name, only saying that this person had now openly opposed Frieza and looked to challenge him in collecting the dragon balls for himself. Frieza seemed not to care but having been forced to be his "companion" she had come to notice the weaknesses to his outer facade. The alien listened attentively but was quick to dismiss the traitor's abilities, but his quickness and subtle rise in voice showed his concern. He seemed confident that 'Kiwi,' who'd been tracking the traitor since Planet Frieza, would have no problem taking care of him.

Zarbon seemed oddly paranoid as he sent out soldiers to search the area wherever they were when the Scouters showed any power level over 500. It made Kagome wonder who this " _traitor_ " could be to make Zarbon fidget. He kept sending her weird looks that, to be honest, made her uncomfortable, there was something about them that made her nervous.

There was a beeping from Zarbon's scouter telling them that there had been a significant rise in power in the area. Turning her head, Kagome saw the furrowing of his brow showing that the mint colored alien was both confused and annoyed.

"What is it Zarbon?"

He gave her a quick look of acknowledgment before looking to Frieza. "Lord Frieza the two small powers I located before, they just appeared on the scouter and took out the men I sent out. Then it disappeared,"

"And?" he asked.

"It most definitely isn't the _traitor_ ; their powers maxed out at around 15,000,"

"15,000?" Frieza mockingly laughed the sound humorless as it left his smirking lips. "That's nothing to worry about," with that the conversation was over as quickly as it started.

Looking in the direction, they'd been heading in for the past hour Kagome saw the next village on the horizon.

This would be the fourth village that they were approaching the sight made her heart drop. So far none had listened to her pleads, the second had offered to trade the ball for her freedom but had been killed as soon as the words left the namekians lips. And the village had quickly been destroyed after. The third had been tricked into giving them information, but like the others had not listened to her warning and died on the spot.

She silently prayed this village would be different for this one looked to be double in size of the last.

"Frieza would you mind if I stand? My legs grow tired just sitting," She asked with a pout.

Her answer was an annoyed sigh and visible roll of his eyes as he nudged her away while taking hold of her thin chained "leash."

Shifting so she sat on the rim of the hovering chair; Kagome watched the sight shifts in the windows no doubt being the namekians looking to see who the intruders were, by now word must have spread about the medium sized group going village to village in search of dragon balls.

Zarbon offered her his hand in what some would have seen as a sweet gesture, but Kagome only used his hand as a stepping stool. He was not her friend, as much as he liked to act the part, he was just one of the many guards at her prison.

Standing as far as the leash would allow, she hoped that they'd see her and maybe listen to her pleads.

Biting her lip, she watched as soldiers moved forward breaking down the doors causing the namekians to screams of fear. They were then forcefully thrust out from their homes with the threat of death looming over their heads. The low-level soldiers' foreboding chuckles were easy to distinguish above the small cries of the nameks, the children clinging to the adults and the adults to the children.

The sight looked similar to the first time she'd tried to escape. Tears came forth on their own as she remembered the feel of Frieza's hand squeezing her neck while soldiers ushered out an alien family: four young children and a single woman. She remembered catching the woman's terrified eyes as she held her children close to her to shelter them from any harm. Pressing his lips to her ear, she felt his wicked smile as he ordered the soldiers to kill the family. Their screams would forever haunt her.

Forcing back the memories, Kagome wiped away her tears before they could fall and looked on with new determination. She'd make them listen.

A call from the soldiers brought their attention to the village. "That's everyone my lord!" one called out with an evil laugh.

"I am known as Lord Frieza and am searching for the dragon balls! Give me what I want, and I'll let you live," Frieza yelled with a soft chuckle. He had said the same thing at the last two villages.

There was a grasp that ripped through the crowd of namekians.

Before anything could be said Kagome took a long step forward, the action making the chain tighten limiting her movement, and it didn't help that she felt Frieza tighten his grip. "You must have heard rumors of a group of aliens has been destroying surrounding villages. These are no rumors, all died at the hands of these monsters," There was a firm yank on her chain making her stemple back almost falling as she fought against the chain biting into her throat. Gasping she barely was able to talk against the pressure against her neck. "What you say and do will determine the fate of your village, so I beg of you to do as he demands. If not for the sake of your own lives but the lives of the children," another tug brought her falling as Frieza full on pulled on the leash efficiently cutting her airway. Coughing from her kneeled position, she held her throat, caressing the newly forming bruises caused by the collar.

An elder stepped forward with the others whispering to him in what she had realized to be Namekian. His browline had been drawn together as he looked down before meeting her eyes thoughtfully, he knew what had happened only miles away from them, and no doubt knew that Frieza wanted the dragon balls to further his evil rule across the cosmos.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked.

"The location of the next dragon ball," Frieza answered quickly.

"It is within the village," others around the elder gasped and looked at him surprisingly having expected him to remain silent.

"Give it to me! NOW!" Kagome shivered at the cry of anger; it had become a sound she associated with a severe beating from the alien.

With a soft voice that hid the fear that showed on his face."No,"

"You risk death at defying me! I'll give you one more chance to hand over the Dragonball!"

He took another step forward and pointed at Kagome. "I will only hand it over to the woman, and her alone,"

Kagome looked up to see Frieza's narrowed eyes. She feared he'd say no even though this is what he had asked; he'd still be getting the dragon ball.

"Alright but make it quick, and don't try anything or I'll kill all of you," He relaxed his hold on her leash, and a sigh of relief left her lips.

This village would live.

Mumbling to a namekian behind him the younger, child looking, namek hesitated only for a moment before rushing apparently to get it as both the elder and the rest of the crowd leered back at Frieza, many of them looking at her with narrowed and unsure eyes.

The young namekian rushed back carrying a large bundle of dark cloth, slowing as he approached the elder, his small eyes looked from his village to the elder. They looked at him solemnly before lowering their head as he held out the bundle of fabric. With trembling hands, the elder gentle removed the material to reveal a bright yellowish orange sphere that glowed in contrast to the elderly namek's green touch.

Looking back at Frieza he threw her chains at her with a shooing motion of his hands.

She steps forward hesitantly, her mind switching for a second. She could run, easily outfly the lesser soldiers' and then hide her power. But looking from the men to villagers, could she risk their lives for a half-assed escape plan? No.

A growl from behind her made her jump, her eyes looking back into Frieza's narrowed bloody orbs. Her whole body began to tremble; she knew that look, he was ready to take matters into his own hands if she didn't move. Taking a tentative step forward, Kagome marveled at the softness of the grass and the coolness it gave off. Another growl made her jump before she began the anxious walk towards the elder. Her whole body rigid, one wrong move and both she and the villagers would experience what happens when Frieza becomes impatient. Everything was silent aside from the soft rattle of her chain as it trailed behind her.

She did her best to offer the elder a smile, but it fell as soon as their eyes met. The once faint smile, in turn, matching the frown on the namek's face. The look of helplessness on the elder's face pulled at her heart; it was a look she had felt every day.

Bowing her head to the namek, she hesitantly placed a trembling hand upon the sphere. A gasp forced its way from her lips, her eyes widening in awe at the power that reached out to her. It hummed as it curled and swirled, the caress of the immense power making her ki jump eagerly to return the kind greeting. Looking at the two ruby stars that floated inside she couldn't fathom that this sphere was only one of seven. She had only ever felt such power when it had been directed at her in the form of an attack yet its power reached out like a gentle caress in a gesture of peace. Before she hadn't known a thing about these spheres, only that Frieza believed they would make him immortal, but after feeling one-seventh of its power, she knew that to now be possible. Upon touching it, she could somewhat understand them. The power she felt worked to amplify the want or need the holder felt, but she also felt it's yearning for peace and how it pulsed in longing to be whole. Within this piece of glass-like material, Kagome felt a part of a great and ancient soul.

Looking up, she caught the widened eyes of the elder before they hardened as if saying ' _now you know_.' "He can not make his wish; it will only bring death and chaos to all within the universe,"

"I will do all that is within my power to stop him," He begrudgingly pushed the ball into her hands, his eyes speaking all the words he didn't dare say aloud. "I can only do so much, but you must warn other tribes, and leave as soon as you can. He will not stop until everyone is dead and will no doubt be back to kill all that live here," She saw the instant fear as he looked back to his village.

He nodded, either in understanding or agreement; or both, Kagome didn't know, but she prayed for their safety. He then turned away with Kagome doing the same to look at an annoyed yet still smug Frieza. She doubted there would be anything she could do to stop him, but she would save as many as possible before they could become his victim.

Bringing back the ball Dodoria quickly snatched it from her hands with her reaching after to take it back but was then grabbed from behind by Frieza's tail and thrust once more into the lap of her capture.

With Frieza patting her head the group left the village with Kagome saying a silent pray for them, hoping they would go in time.

 **~o.O~O.o~ While Kagome grabs the Dragonball ~o.O~O.o~**

Once out of hearing range Dodoria leaned closer to Frieza with growing concern, for instead of his usual wicked grin a frown now pulled at his puffy pink face. Even Zarbon looked moderately concerned.

A small growl bubbled in Frieza's throat as his eyes narrowed further. Damn the monkey; he'd have to lock Kagome back up in his ship or risk the damn ape seeing her. He thoroughly enjoyed the fool thinking her dead because that meant more time in which he could keep her to himself.

Vegeta had killed off ' _Kiwi_ ': a soldier he had never met, and felt no remorse for the weakling's death. He was frustrated though by the fact that Vegeta had been growing into more of a problem the longer the day down on. The sooner this monkey was dead, the better. It didn't worry him, it merely annoyed him that he allowed the monkey to grow in power and not notice. Nonetheless, he could handle him if the situation proceeds to get any more out of hand.

"It's not very surprising, Vegeta has been in active combat for a long time. It must have raised his power level," He told his babbling lackeys with a sigh. "But 24,000 is nothing to me," he stated with a laugh that left them silent. He didn't need to be looking at them to know they hung on his every word like the excellent guard dogs they were.

"Vegeta is here to become immortal like me; he shouldn't cause me too much trouble for he is nothing compared to my empire or power. Long ago I stole what had been most precious to the idiot monkey and have oppressed him for years; it was only a matter of time before he turned against me," he laughed.

"One thing we can count on is that the monkey wouldn't have come to this planet without a plan, so, keep an eye out,"

Kagome returned to him soon enough with the dragon ball in hand like a good little pet playing fetch for her master. She looked beautiful in her dress that exposed so much of her ivory skin he had marked so many time before, yet she always returned to him unscared and more lovely. He marveled at how it hugged her breast and hips and even though it left her back exposed, mostly for her tail, she looked so much like a queen. The perfect queen to rule the universe at his side.

Grabbing her with his tail, he pulled her towards him once more placing her in her rightfully place which at the moment happened to be his lap. He nearly purred at the pleasure he felt. She fit perfectly against him, her ample ass sensually rubbing his groin as he pulled her close. Leaning into him, he greedily allowed his fingers to ghost over the silk-like skin of her back while cupping her inner thigh. He shivered in anticipation of what all her skin would feel like under his calloused touch, the same touch that would be the only one to please and punish his pet.

He would explore more of her when they returned to the ship, with how she had been acting of late must mean she had begun to share his feelings. She had, after all, leaned into him for comfort when she had been scared of this planet and the harm it could cause her. Once she knew she had been protected she relaxed, and it made him very happy. And the fact that she had stayed instead of running which spoke volumes of her new found feelings.

Pressing his nose into her hair, he grinned ear to ear as she shivered in what he perceived as delight. After they had got the next dragon ball, they would return to the ship where he'd take his pet in a way he had been dreaming of.

His grin widened as he felt his body harden at the thought. It would be an exciting experience.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter will contain dialogue from the manga and anime. And to top that off because of my lacking ability in this chapter it will be a long chapter. Without further ado:_**

 ** _Chapter 5: _ Who's That Girl?**

* * *

 _ **~On Planet Namek With Our Earthling Heros~**_

Gohan easily kept up with Krillin as they ran in the direction of not only the namekians but the people who were also collecting the Dragonballs. His heart trembled within his chest, the power that filled the air was the strongest he'd ever felt. For a second he nearly forgot to breathe. It was so suffocating as it pushed down on everything around them.

"We're getting close! Suppress your ki completely! We've got to switch to walking!" He admired his father's friend but not as much as Piccolo, and he'd do anything to get his master back.

"Do you feel that? I'm picking up large ki signals," He said in a hushed voice. Gohan nodded. He thought it was terrible before, but it was even more so now. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried not to tremble as he kept his energy suppressed to the point it felt non-existent. If Krillin weren't right in front of him, he wouldn't be able to tell if he was even on this planet.

They crept silently before peeking their heads over and looking at what lay below. They got a quick glance at three individuals from which the power been coming from and immediately ducked down. Closing his eyes, Gohan couldn't stop the trembling and silently wished for the protection of his father and the love of his mother.

Krillin mumbled softly, and they went around to find a different angle in which they wouldn't be right in front of the villain. From the new perspective, they could now look without being singled out as they were in the blind spot of the three. And taking a better look, they noticed there were several more in which all wore similar armor but how the others acted left him to believe the three were stronger than the rest and the one in the middle far stronger than the two to either side of him.

"Hey, that looks just like the spaceship we came in," He pointed out in a whisper as he looked at the building structures.

"That's weird I thought they had a radar-like ours but sounds like they're still searching. Oh and there's that guy in the hover vehicle again, he's the one in charge," Gohan nodded in agreement having figured that out for himself.

"His power levels massive," They both trembled as they focused on the strength of that single individual with the horns and pinkish scaled body. It was far higher than his father's power.

"No kidding,"

Krillin gasped. "Check it out! Look at what those guys have tucked under their arms! It's the dragon balls! Look at the size of them,"

They both looked on in amazement.

When the pink one looked in their direction, they ducked and waited with bated breath hoping they hadn't been seen. They couldn't fight these guys!

"We gotta be careful, 'cause if they spot us we're good as dead!" Krillin whispered in a hushed panicked voice. It took them both a few seconds to calm down before they could spy on them once more.

They listened intensely to what the soldiers had to say.

"Master Frieza we found only five of them, the rest must have gotten away," A soldier yelled while shoving three elderly, seemingly men, and two children out of one of the larger homes.

"Outside! Now- if you don't want to die!" another chuckled.

The children clung to the larger of the three elders all five looking surprised and equally scared.

" _They look just this like Piccolo and Kami sensei! They must be namekians!" Krillin pointed out._

"Come on out! Step forward! Move it!" I soldier yelled.

" _What are they going to do with those namekians?" Krillin wondered aloud._

" _Krillin are they all Saiyans?" Gohan asked unsure as to make of the colorful and mixed-match alien group that were bullying the namekians._

" _No ... They have the same clothes, but they're not saiyan. Besides, the only Saiyan left should be Vegeta. Aside from you and Goku." He was silent for a moment. "Come to think of it Goku's brother said they "exterminate the natives of hospitable planets and sell them." Maybe these guys are in on that too, but it doesn't look like Vegeta's here," another long pause as he shifted around looking around the village. "Is he looking for Dragon Balls somewhere else?"_

"Hello, I am Frieza. As you can see I am collecting your dragon balls. Where are the other five? We had noted that there were ten of you," the horned alien spoke in a chillingly low tone void of any emotion. "You planning to remain silent? We will just have to kill you then!"

The larger of the namekian began to speak yet not in a language that Gohan could understand, and it seemed no one else could as the leader of the group interrupted him.

"Speak in a tongue that we understand, not namekian, we know that you can speak the universal language," he ordered in a bored tone.

"The others... Went to work in the fields... The only ones here are the elderly and the children…"

"There you go! As long as you cause no trouble you will be perfectly fine," said Frieza with a dry chuckle. "Now on to other questions. Where is the Dragon Ball? There's one here I'm quite sure of that,"

His surprised gasp giving him away. "I mean... We don't have anything like that…" one of the elders stuttered; showing an inability to lie.

Frieza laughs maniacally grabbing everyone's attention as he spoke with a slightly humorous tone. "The second elder we killed said something quite interesting. Yes, something like that your people will only hand over the dragon balls to a great hero. He was very stubborn and would not cooperate with us. So we killed another as a lesson,"

"What?" An elder gasped

"Then the third told us many things. As the maker of the dragon balls was the great Elder. Who delegated to seven elders, dispersed over the planet, the guardianship of each of the seven balls. To obtain one, you must have a contest of strength or wit. Or explain the reason for that which you desire. Only after you are deemed worthy by each of the seven elders can you possess them all,

"I tried to do as he said but he said he would never give the balls to me,"

"How-How could you?"

Frieza didn't answer instead finishing what he said as if nothing had been said. "After telling the fourth elder what had happened with the first, second, and third, he was happy the hand over the Dragonball to me,"

"You liar!"

"You killed them too!"

The two enraged elders attacked, and the mint man of color quickly raced at them. His movements were sharp and precise as he killed the first with a sharp kick to his exposed neck no doubt snapping his neck. The second had been able to merely one of the soldiers with a ki beam that pierced the armor. Tossing one of the dragon balls into the air, the mint colored alien jumped above the second elder, killing the old man in turn with a ki beam that left his body charred. With the two killed he landed next to Frieza where he caught the Dragonball he had thrown.

"Now will you cooperate or will Mr. Zarbon over here need to kill one of the children?" Frieza chuckled.

" _I- I can't believe them," Krillin whispers_

" _How awful." was Gohan mournful reply._

Then came the soft feminine cry of a woman. "If you value your lives and the lives of those children, you will do as he asks!" This made Gohan look closer at the pink and lavender horned alien. Sitting in the hovering chair, within the alien's lap, was a girl stretching out her chained hands to plead with the namekians. She had to be as pretty as his mom, no, prettier. She looked to be wearing a dress while wearing a collar that was connected to her bounds hands by a silver chain. Her raven black hair fell in waves of curls to frame her sad tear-stained face.

The large elder held the children protectively as he asked. "Why do you want the Dragon Balls? What will you wish for?"

"Simple. Nearly eternal life for myself," Frieza beamed happily

" _What? What about Vegeta? Isn't he also after that?"_

" _Maybe…" Gohan began. "They're not in on it with Vegeta…"_

" _Could it be?"_

"I will not give the dragon balls to a creature like you. Even if it means my life!" the elder answered

"So you would choose death rather than make me happy? People on this planet are so stubborn. But would you be able to remain so stubborn if faced with the death of those children?" At his threat, the children tightened their grip on the elder who growled.

"What? Not even you would murder children!?" the elder growled in disbelief.

"Combat power? Master Frieza! Look!" The giant spiky pink alien cried informing Frieza apparently of an oncoming threat.

 _Having sensed the power Krillin and Gohan look to the sky to see three namekin men soaring towards the village. Both of whom shared a gasped as they got a peek at the men's raging auras._

The elderly man exclaimed happily at the sight while at his feet a child cried happily, "The cavalry is here!"

The Namek men drop to the ground suddenly with a thug each wearing a sneer or growl on their green faces.

"It is as we feared," one explained angrily while looking to the two dead bodies of the elderly men.

"So annoying. Just persuading them to give us the Dragonball you had to come along and make us waste our time killing you," Frieza sighed with evident irritation in his voice.

"Rumors of Dragon Ball thieves raiding the villages are true," one of the men explained

"They will regret disturbing the hard-earned peace of Namek,"

"Be careful my brothers, their power is considerable," The elder warned with a growl with one of the children calling out "good luck,"

"You plan to fight? What sort of combat power do they have Mr. Dodoria?" Frieza asked with a chuckle.

"I'll check sir," The pink menace chuckled as he played with the gadgets on his face. He laughed "You'll be disappointed, sir. All three rate at approximately 1000, not even worth our time!" Dodoria finished with an ugly laugh.

"You're going to face us with powers of 1000?" One of the soldiers laughed while looking at the three nameks with the others.

With a roar of anger, the namekians charged at the soldiers and the soldiers, in turn, charged towards them ready to shed blood.

 _Talking to himself and slightly to Gohan "Huh, Haven't they figured out that the namekians are suppressing their ki?"_

" _You know, the saiyans were surprised by that too," Gohan answered._

With amazing speed, the first soldier was taken out with ease by a namekian. Soldier whizzed by the heads of the Dodoria and Zarbon. The namekians move with practiced skill and grace showing great ability in fighting which surprised everyone within sight. One soldier was sent in the direction of the three not fight, nearly hit Zarbon in the face but with a quick kick, the soldier was sent into the lake.

Looking quite annoyed Zarbon glared at Dodoria "What is this? That's no 1000 power level!"

The Dodoria fumbled with the gadget on his head "I- I don't understand! They all increase to 3000!"

The namekians continue their assault on the soldiers quickly defeating them and killing all that went against them. Having stood on the sidelines, the Elder with the two children looked on with encouragement the children going as far as to cheer for the three older and stronger the nameks.

"The Namekians must be able to control their combat power at will! I've heard of such races!" exclaimed Zarbon in slight disbelief.

 _Off to the sidelines, Gohan and Krillin cheered for the nameks and watched in sheer amazement as they rightfully killed the soldiers that no doubt deserved it. But Gohan's attention was once more brought to the woman that wouldn't look away from the elder and the children. She seemed to be on the brink of tears and shaking her head at the elder who at that same moment jumped into action destroying the devices._

"The Scouter! He destroyed them!" Zarbon screamed.

" _Scouters?" Krillin questions_

" _Those things that tell them where their enemies are and how strong they are!" Gohan exclaimed both terrified and amazed._

" _I get it! It wasn't that they knew the location of the Dragon Balls! They use those gadgets to find Namekians and take the dragon balls from them! The old namek figured it out and wiped out the gadgets!" Krillin said impressed by the elderly namek's quick thinking._

"I'll kill them all! I'll wipe out every single one of them!" Dodoria yelled with determination and anger in every word. With that said he raced towards the Elder ready to kill him. The other namekians looked on with terror unable to save the elderly Namek with Dodoria's flying towards the namek in a pink blur.

"Mr. Dodoria wait!" the demand quickly made the pink alien stop in his tracks to look back at his commander Frieza. "Kill the three young ones first you idiot!" and with a grunt of anger, the menace switched directions. With a roll in the air, he landed with a thud only feet away from the nameks where he stood seething with anger.

The woman screamed and cried begging Frieza to stop in his assault against the village, to give the elder another chance. "Fine but those three must die!" Frieza's answer only made her sad with a few tears falling down her cheeks as she cried for the life that would be taken. Her face held in her hands as her body shook with grief and anger, her power almost visible as it trembled violently around her with a cry to help, protect and heal. It made Gohan oddly calmer seeing the woman expressing her outrage and dismay just as he longed to do but couldn't.

"It will only take ten seconds to kill you!" Dodoria laughed while threateningly cracking his knuckles.

The strongest of the nameks laughed at his challenges, with the others following suit. "You can't beat us!"

Dodoria continued to laugh, "Can't beat you? What a joke!" with a flash of speed the spiked headed pink monster vanished from sight only to reappear in a manner of seconds behind the lead namek to thrust his clawed hand into the unsuspecting warrior. Violet-red blood squirted out from the wound, coating Dodoria as the namek died with a strangled cry of pain on his bloodstained lips. With a sharp yank, he took back his hand and turned to the namek behind him where he opened his mouth releasing a ki beam that quickly killed his frightened opponent leaving the blackened body to fall to the ground limply.

With a chuckle Dodoria flash-stepped in front of the last namek that while trembling fought to avoid the tyrant's shape claws. Even after making his attack which shook the ground Dodoria stood unaffected with his armor the only thing showing wear, he stared at the terrified namek. Using his spiked head as his weapon, he pinned him against a rock wall where the namek released a cry of pain before he like the others died.

With a soft chuckle, Dodoria made his way back to Frieza's side all the while brushing the dirt from his hands.

Turning red eyes to the elder Frieza once more began "negotiating" with the elder. "You should understand that there's no use in resisting or running, so come down!" and like that the elder was back on the ground with a glare in place. "You're finally listening, very good,"

"You destroyed our expensive Scouters. I suggest you give us your dragon ball as an apology," The elder was silent. "You've seen how we do things if you continue to be stubborn those children will die next,"

There was a long moment of silence. "F-First promise you won't touch the children,"

"You should have done that from the beginning," he laughed.

 _Gohan growled his fists digging into the grass and unknowingly tearing the strands out by the root. "They won't get away with this!" his power rising to the surface as his body trembled._

" _Gohan! Whoa! Don't get any crazy ideas!" Sweat covered Krillin's brow as he looked at Gohan and the village. "Th-these are not guys we should be going up against!"_

The elder came forward with the four starred dragon ball and thrust it out towards a soldier that went to grab it. "Take it and leave!"

"Thank you I'm glad you finally see things our way, but while you're at it, could you also tell me where I might find the other dragon balls?"

"NEVER! I would never betray my fellow Namekians- not even if you kill us all!" the elder growled. "Now do as you promised!"

"Dear me! Everyone on this planet is so terrible stubborn," Frieza cooed almost sadly. "You and the children will have to die after all,"

"WH-WHAT!? NO!" In a flash Dodoria attacked the elder, his elbow meeting the namek's face in a thrust of power that sends him flying to the feet of the two children that clung to one another in fear.

"You gave your word! I gave you our dragon ball now leave us in peace!" the elder pleaded with the children now rushing to his aid.

"But the dragon balls are worthless unless we have all seven of them. You destroyed the Scouters we used to find them so you must tell us where the others are." The girl looked at him horror-stricken. Her hands were coming to grip his armor as if to tell him to stop but he brushed her hands away while also hitting her across the face and giving her a look that said: "butt out."

"I told you! I would never betray a fellow Elder of Namek even if it means my death,"

"It will... _It will_ …" Frieza chuckled

"Master Frieza…" Zarbon piped up. "Will we be able to find the dragon balls without the scouters?" He asked

With a sigh, he answered. "There are only two left we'll find them eventually if we search for other villages," he then looked to Dodoria and gave him an order. "Kill all three of them,"

"Yes, sir!" Dodoria was all too happy to oblige.

"Run you two! Run away!" The elder yelled as he stood weakly as he took his stance in front of them. He'd die to keep them safe.

"But Elder?!" The smaller one objected.

"Do it!"

It was only a second til the bigger of the two pulled the small one after him. "Okay,"

"I will show you the honor of the Namekians!" The elder cried allowing his power to build around him.

A beam of red streamed past the elder's head; it's real aim being for those he had wanted to protect. There was a small cry from the smaller of the children as he fell forward the beam having pierced his little heart. "Scargo!"

But the small cry of the namek's name was swallowed by the scream of the woman. "No! Frieza you horrible monster!" The woman screamed as she attacked the lavender alien with violet lightning coming from her hands. Frieza growled out as he was burned, but the burns didn't stop him from grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to the ground.

 _Gohan growled his power level was rising with every second that passed, his own body trembling from the force of his anger._

It only took a moment for Dodoria to appear before the Elder Namek and with a few quick moves he had his hands firmly on either side of his head, and with a sharp yank he snapped his neck."I think that's all the honor for today" he laughed.

" _Gohan get a hold of yourself boy! There's nothing we can do! Stop!" Krillin urged the little half-saiyan._

The only child left of the tribe cried as he looked at the dead body of his friend and the others of his village that they motionless at his feet. His body was frozen in fear for only a moment before he ran wanting to get away from the horrible aliens and from the fact that he was now alone.

Dodoria came racing towards him as the namek tried his best to flee away from the scene. But he did not get more than two steps when the tyrant landed in front of his path.

Snorting in disgusted Dodoria looked down his nose at the green boy. "Squashing a little punk like that'll hardly be any fun at all!" Bringing his hand up to end his life he roared, "SO JUST DIE!"

" _No_!" Unable to control his rage for another second Gohan jumps down surprising everyone within the little valley that the now ruined village had once peacefully rested.

"What was that? Another one!? But where?" Dodoria asks in confusion looking in the direction of the shout.

In a flash of color Gohan was on top of the Dodoria and with a swift kick to the face sends the pink monster into one of the buildings of the village.

"That idiot!" Krillin huffed before jumping after Gohan; he refused to let his best friend's son died.

"Wh-what are you?!" Dodoria muttered as he slowly got up.

"I'm going to beat you up!" Gohan screamed

"You're going to what?" Dodoria laughed as he got up slowly from where he'd been thrown, he didn't even get to his knees for another second Krillin had jumped up and kicked him square in the face sending the tyrant once more to the ground.

"You idiot! Get away!" now Gohan stood with wide, confused gray eyes. Finally realizing what he'd done, he jumped in place looking at Krillin to tell him what to do. But Krillin had grabbed the namekian boy and was already taking off into the sky.

A red beam whizzed by Gohan's head causing him and Krillin to look back at Frieza. The woman was holding onto Frieza's arm having forced him to miss. She was fighting with Frieza taking his hits to her body while also keeping him from aiming at them.

"Get away from here!" The woman cried up at them, her blue eyes frantic while waving at them to leave. "Now!"

Gohan flew off after Krillin but not without looking back at the beautiful woman who now lay on the ground with blood smearing her face.

 _Who was that woman?_

"Go after them Dodoria!" Frieza yelled before turning his red eyes down to Kagome who lay on the ground unconscious no doubt from the hit to her head. He growled inwardly, and today had been going so well. She'd come to understand though that this was for the both of them so that they could be together; forever ruling over the cosmos side by side.

Flying at top speed, Krillin and Gohan aimed to get away after saving the namekian child that clung to Krillin.

But Dodoria was quickly approaching.

"Step on it Gohan!" Sweat gathered on Krillin's brow as he thought of what to do. Even with their head straight the pink monster had quickly caught up with them, and they were no match for his power. Gohan had been lucky, so had he, if Dodoria had been paying attention their attacks never would have landed, and they'd all be dead.

"He's gaining on us; we're in trouble now!" He warned as he continued to think about how they were going to get away. He surely couldn't let Gahan, his friend's kid, die so young. Gohan had so much more living to do, plus he'd never forgiven himself.

"Give it up it's no use! You can run but there's nowhere you can hide that I won't find you brats!" Dodoria laughed only a little way behind them. He was practically on top of them now. Several dark ki beams sent in their direction had them scrambling to get out of the way while still maintaining their fast pace.

A beam grazed Krillin's arm causing him to lose his grip on the kid. "Damn it," He groaned angrily as he switched directions to catch the defenseless namek but was pulled backward by a giant hand grabbing his ankle.

Fearful eyes turned to Dodoria who laughed evilly. Gritting his teeth and swallowing the fear, Krillin twisted his body and hit Dodoria in the face with the back of his bald head. With the monster holding his face in pain Krillin was able to fly down after the namek.

'I'm not going to make it!' he pushed forward, using all his energy to fly fast but even then the kid would still hit the ground before he could get to him. Cringing at the thought of the boy dying, he watched as Gohan moved swiftly, looking like a purple blur, to catch the little namekian only feet above the ground. But there was no time to applaud Gohan for his quick moves for looking behind him Dodoria looked at them with raging eyes.

"Get going Gohan!" he yelled.

With a roar, Dodoria released a beam from his mouth that Krillin quickly dodged. Only to watch as Gohan just barely got out of the way at the last minute.

 _'Their quick, only makes the game more fun!'_ Dodoria laughed to himself. _'I'm going to enjoy killing these two,'_

Gohan shrieked at the sight of the man behind them. "He's right behind us!"

"Just keep going as fast as you can!" Krillin yelled back trying to calm him down, but he doubted they could outrun him. _'Damn he's still gaining! What do I do!?'_

Then he was reminded of a technique that Tien had used. "Just keep going and whatever you do don't look back!" Saying this, he brought his hands to his forehead and began gathering his energy at his brow.

Gohan nodded and pushed on trying his best to go faster.

Turning Krillin called forth his attack. " ** _SOLAR FLARE_!** " and with it came a flash, consuming the surrounding area in a bright, blind, white flare of unnatural light.

Dodoria fell for it and cried out while Krillin momentarily cheered having been successful in using the technique for the first time. They then flew towards the ground where they found a rock formation with the side of a cliff that would hide them for the time being.

"That was amazing Krillin!"

"Thanks, kid," looking out Krillin kept his eyes on Dodoria.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"It was nothing, just a trick I picked up from Tien," his heart tightened lightly at the thought of his friend.

Dodoria flew around howling in anger as he went back and forth looking for the three. The formations all looked the same along with the trees and plants, it was annoying! "Everything looks the same on this god-forsaken planet!" He roared angrily.

In a hushed whisper, Krillin turned to his two companions. "Without his scouter, he won't be able to find us, so stay quiet till he's gone," They nodded with Gohan smirking.

"They have to be close!" Dodoria growled as he flew over the water. Flying around several times, yelled several insults as he did, he finally spotted them along the side of the cliff near the water. "Try and escape this you brats!" he dared before taking aim and firing a massive ki beam.

The beam went straight into the water causing it to ripple and jump, causing giant waves before the beam explored. It's destructive power going outwards and incinerating the land formations within a mile radius.

Seeing no sign of their bodies, and feeling quite confident in his abilities Dodoria left. There wasn't any possible way they could have dodged his attack and was even more convinced that Frieza would be pleased to know he'd taken care of the brats.

Little did he know that floating above him, holding their breath, Krillin and Gohan -along with the namekian- had escaped the attack and now waited for him to leave.

* * *

 ** _~With Vegeta ON Namek~_**

Flying in the direction he thought he'd come from, Dodoria looked around angrily. 'This planet all looks the same! Why must we collect these damn dragon balls, it'd be much easier if we just blew it up!'

In the midst of his thinking, something hit him from behind, with so much power that he was sent plummeting into the ocean below.

Coming to land stood a smug looking Vegeta, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the shocked Dodoria. He laughed at the pink glop as he struggled to get out of the water, he'd almost been expecting him to sink.

"You? Vegeta!"

"It's been a long time Dodoria, how are you?" He asked mockingly.

This only made him growl. "I should have known it was you, after all, you've become known for shooting people in the back,"

"Come now, don't test my patience when you don't have your precious Zarbon to back you up," He paused, only for a moment, to think of his threat. "Then again I still plan to kill you,"

"You saiyan trash-"

 _'He may be large, but I didn't think him stupid, that was a terrible insult.'_

"-It's about time I put you in your place! You have a long overdue lesson in respect!"

Vegeta scowled as he looked at Dodoria not only with his scouter but with his new sense seeing if it were as accurate as the scouter. It seemed almost dead on, the feeling he got from Dodoria easily matched up with the numbers.

"Before I kill you, I'll give you a chance. Hand over the Scouter and leave, and I might be so kind as to overlook your foolish behavior," Dodoria extended his hand.

"I see, so you've lost your Scouters after all. Such a pity how will you and Zarbon be able to kiss Frieza's ass now," He laughed. "Priceless, no wonder I caught you off guard,"

"You little bastard," Dodoria growled out.

"Save it," he began to take off the scouter and watched with growling mirth as Dodoria's eyes brightened. "Take it," he let the red and white device fall from his hands and to the ground at his feet.

"I'm slightly surprised, I was sure I'd have to tear that scouter off your dead body before you'd hand it over," he walked lazily over to him his eyes never leaving his. "But I will admit I'm disappointed, either way, we have a deal, and I'm sure Frieza will be pleased to know you've had a change of heart,"

Vegeta growled at the mention of the tyrant's name and smashed the scouter with his boot.

"What have you done!? That was the last scouter on the entire planet!"

"It was, but now I have the advantage, for I didn't need it,"

"What are you talking about? You'll become just as lost as me; you'll never find Frieza or the namekians,"

"You're wrong," Vegeta laughed. "I've discovered that it's possible to sense power levels without a scouter, it's one of the things I learned from my trip to Earth. It's hard to believe, but I had to rethink about impossibilities if others on earth could do it without technology why couldn't I?" He momentarily thought back to the fierceness of the fight he'd withstood and the battle of will he had Kakarot had endured. "It was a very enlightening experience, and now I can feel the energy in the air just as I can feel the breeze,"

"I get it, those brats I chased were earthlings!" Dodoria exclaimed causing Vegeta to raise a brow. "You must be working with them!"

"Don't be an idiot! There's no way those earthlings could have made it here, even if they were they wouldn't dare try and face me again after the beating I gave them back on earth,"

"Doesn't matter I killed them and I'll kill you too if you get in my way!" Dodoria took a fighting stance as water, or maybe it was sweat, dripped down his body. "This is your last warning," his body seeming to tremble with his words.

Vegeta was quickly growing tired of all this talk; he was ready to kill Dodoria. "I think I'll stay, go ahead attack me! Or are you too afraid? You must have been monitoring my fight with Kiwi, so you must know my power level? Good! You should be scared," he laughed.

"I refuse to believe that, you just can't!" With a roar, he sent several blasts of ki at Vegeta.

"Do you need more proof?" Vegeta chuckled from behind him, startling Dodoria who threw his spiked forearm back to protect himself. Bending to avoid the spike, Vegeta caught the offending appendage. Twisting the much large male around Vegeta grabbed hold of both his arms and pulled them backward looking to break his shoulders. Cracks filled his ears, and a gruesome gleam took root in his ebony eyes.

Dodoria howled in pain.

"This is the might of the saiyan race, with every fight, every opponent we face, every time we're brought to the brink of death makes us stronger!" Vegeta declared with a cruel, bloodthirsty, smirk. "I'm more powerful now than you'd ever imagined!"

Dodoria just cried out in pain trying to pull back his arms that were about to snap.

"It's amazing to see what a coward you truly are without your master to hide behind," he laughed enjoying the pain he was bringing to the pink blob.

"Vegeta wait! Please! I can help you! I know what happened to your home planet!" Dodoria cried trying to buy himself more time.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid! What else is there to know?" he growled pulling hard making the man fall to his knees.

"You'll never know if you kill me!" he screamed shaking his head as he trembled at the pain.

With a growl Vegeta let go, he wanted to know how Kagome had died. He'd never believed that an asteroid could have destroyed everyone on his planet, and a part of him hoped, and dreaded, what this new information would mean.

Dodoria fell forward pulling his arms into his chest before turning to face Vegeta. "If I tell you, how do I know you won't kill me?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he flashed a fang with a deep growl. "You don't, so start talking!"

"Fine but remember I'm only the messenger, as far as you know Planet Vegeta was struck by an asteroid, well that was a lie,"

"Get to the point; I'm losing my patience pig,"

"I'm saying, that it was Frieza who'd destroyed your planet. He'd been using saiyans' to do his dirty work for years. He sent teams of saiyans' to planets he wanted to use their skills of transformation on. It made it easier to clear out any opponents, and for a while, it was a very productive arrangement. Compared to me they made for a reasonably impressive bred of warriors, and since no saiyan could match Frieza's power, he let them live, that is, till their usefulness ran out.

"But over time things changed, while Frieza could defeat anyone saiyan, strong fighters like you were beginning to emerge. With each new victory, your species became more and more difficult to control. Frieza saw that it wouldn't be long until he could no longer control them, and left uncheck he feared that those with such strength might pose a severe threat to his rule.

"He planned to eliminate all saiyans, but your precious Kagome sped up his plans before schedule," Dodoria laughed as he began to float in the air, planning to use the memory of the girl as a way to escape. It was no secret that the prince desired the girl, the entire planet knew, and it was why Frieza couldn't simply take her when she captured his interest. Dodoria still couldn't understand the girl's appeal, she was small and weak.

Vegeta's eyes widened, and heart raced. "Kagome?" What did she have to do with anything, she wasn't a fighter, in fact, she hated unnecessary violence.

"Yes, it seems the little princess had caught onto Frieza's plan and led a full-scale rebellion against him. She fought fiercely to the bitter end," He laughed mocking the pain that shone in the saiyan prince's eyes. He wasn't about to tell him Kagome was alive when he could cause him more pain.

"With a flick of his finger, your planet and civilization were destroyed. But you should be thankful, he spared your life Vegeta, seeing as you were a prince and as talented in battle as you are, he thought you'd still be useful to him. Be grateful for I wouldn't have seen such use of you, then again, it wasn't my decision to make,"

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he glared up at Dodoria. His people had died fighting for their freedom; his mate, Kagome, died fighting against Frieza and the crimes he had committed against their species. She had died a warrior's death on the battlefield, but that still didn't sit well with him. She hadn't needed to die and surely hadn't deserved such a fate.

"It sure felt good watching that girl beg for her life after all the problems she'd caused," although he was bending the truth he couldn't pass up the chance to take a jab at Vegeta. "Now that you know, I think I'll be on my way,"

His fists shook at his side. He'd never felt so much rage in all his life; it was nearly blinding. "You're not going anywhere," he growled out through clenched teeth. "You will pay for your part in this just as Frieza will! But I warn you I do this not for my planet, not for my race but because you thought you could get away with it!" He roared. With each word his power built around him flickering between blue and white with flashes of electric currents running over his body. The ground trembled just as his body did with his anger.

Dodoria flew in the opposite direction as quickly as he could.

He didn't get far as it only took a single ki beam to end his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 6: **_**Danger Ahead**

* * *

 _ **~With The Bluenette Genius~**_

Looking up at the ceiling from her place in the bath, Bulma wondered about the man that til this point had been her best friend. Those on earth, mostly women, had only wanted her friendship because it came with a cash bonus, he had only ever wanted her friendship, for money had never held its sway with him. He had been a boy when they met, innocent and pure, and he remained such to this day. His instinct is the safety of the greater good, and maybe that's what made him so amazing. Even when fighting against unbelievable foes he had always protected her and the world from all evils.

Right now she fought against the ache in her chest that pushed her too long for his presence and the safety it has always gifted her.

She'd been a fool, when she was younger, to think Yamcha would be the one to love her and only her for the rest of her life. No, his eyes were quickly drawn elsewhere and compared her to said whores. There was never a moment of real, unquestionable, happiness, even if they loved each other, they brought the other more pain than what the relationship was worth. But he had been her first everything; she'd never thought about being with another man; not till now anyways.

Now as she had grown into herself, she found that her heart raced at the very thought of the gentle warrior. He was the most selfless individual she'd ever known and had somehow become more than just a friend, what exactly remained unclear, but she knew that she wanted him here for more than just safety reasons.

"Oh, Goku where are you?"

The ringing of her radio phone grabbed her attention. It could only be her father, but she welcomed the company of her father as she had always been very close to him.

"Hey, dad you wouldn't believe what's been going on here!" She huffed as she sank further into her bubble bath.

 _"Oh really? Why don't you tell me about it, sweetheart,"_

"So we're still trying to get the dragon balls, but we found out there is a group of creepy aliens looking for them too! I don't know who they are, but only they already have four of them, and if they get all seven, it's like what's the point of having come here in the first place! It's not fair if I have to suffer all this hardship for nothing, I'm a delicate flower after all!" Bulma babbled seeming not to even breath as she was talking none stop. But when she heard no reply from her father she growled. "Hello? Dad? Are you even listening to me?!"

 _"Yes of course dear, you're a delicate flower,"_ came is a monotone reply. _"It sounds dreadful,"_

Bulma sank back noticing her behavior. "What I'm trying to say is that things can't get much worse, and unless I'm able to fix the spaceship we're going to be stuck here forever," she sighed mournfully.

 _"Hmm, stuck on Namek? That's no good,"_ He murmured causing Bulma to roll her eyes. _"But I wouldn't worry dear, Goku's on his way there now on another ship. I'm sure you and the boys can catch a ride home with him,"_

Bulma brightened at Goku's mention. "You're kidding? Goku's coming to Namek!? Why didn't you say so dad, that's great news! Oh daddy we're saved!"

 _"Yes, he should be there in six days,"_

"Goku!" Bulma jumped up overcome with joy and mindlessly dropped the radio in the tub.

 _"But I'm afraid it's not all good news, there is still something that worries me,"_

This grabbed Bulma's attention causing her to search through the bath as she listened to her father's muffled voice.

 _"The ride might be rough on everyone. Goku left before I could install the cappuccino machine,"_

"Oh dad," Bulma giggled. Her heart raced within her chest and cheeks grew hot as she thought of seeing Goku. She looked forward to seeing him again.

* * *

 _ **~o.O~O.o~ On Earth ~o.O~O.o~**_

As she washed the dishes from the night before Chi-Chi looked up through her kitchen window to the clear blue sky, but her mind wandered to her young child. She worried about him so much; was he eating right, eating enough for that matter, was he studying.

Arms wrapped around her waist brought her back to the ground. Turning with a small smile, she offered the male a chaste kiss on the cheek. He in turn smiled.

Chi-Chi bit back her worrying to give her full undivided attention to the male in front of her. Her pale hand standing out against the tanned skin of his well-defined chest, her fingers brushing through the tufts of hair on his chest. He was nothing compared to the man she'd been married to for several short years, but the same could be said when comparing her husband to the handsome Italian.

Looking into his tanned face her hand came up to caress his cheek feeling the stubble of his dark facial hair that matched the thick locks on his head in the swirled style of a quiff. His gray-blue eyes were looking into her own chestnut colored orbs seeming to look straight into her soul in a way that made her knees weak. A sigh fell from her already bruised lips as he descended upon hers.

Without her looking he lead her back to the bedroom before gently pushing her to the bed where he crawled up her body leaving kisses on her exposed flushed skin.

" _Drago_ ~" she sighed bringing his lips up to hers once more. She had at once loved and craved her husband as she did the Italian god before her, but he had died, and she had mourned for him, and then moved on. For worse or for poorer and til death do you part, she had lived up to her vow, but death had indeed torn them apart leaving her free to do as she wanted.

Now was no time to think of the man miles away but the one beneath her fingertips. When Goku returned, she would confess her engagement and continue with her life but only if they could continue to be there for their son.

Hopefully, that would be soon.

* * *

 _ **~Overlooking The Villans~**_

 _She_ lay only feet away yet he could do nothing for her but stare on with bated breath, waiting for her to awaken. She hadn't moved, her body lay motionless in the dirt, her dress no doubts becoming stained; the same gown he had purchased with her in mind to show off the beauty she refused to see.

A frown pulled at Zarbon's lips, even though he knew it could cause wrinkles, he couldn't bring himself to be indifferent to the state she'd been forced to. Then again he never took pleasure in her pain as Dodoria, and the other soldiers had. They saw her as nothing more than a stray dog; that's abuse provided entertainment. He saw her like the goddess she was. He had been captivated by her beauty and entranced by her otherworldly glow.

There had been so many times in which he had almost succumbed to his desires for her. This morning being one of those instances. She had looked so beautiful in the dress that he'd picked for her; her body relaxed under his hands, he needn't have adjusted the garment, it was already perfect against her cream skin he just wanted to feel it. Doing her hair usually didn't fall under helping her dress, but the strands of ebony beckoned him with their lush waves and silky sheen.

He knew better than to give in to his desires, yet his beastly side and he both yearned for the small saiyan. Kagome was like a precious gem; beautiful and fragile, in need of care and protection. And he wanted to be the one to care for and protect her.

If asked he'd turn against Frieza and serve only her if that be her wish, even knowing her heart would belong to another his beat solely for her.

He forced himself to look away and abandon his irrational thinking. If he looked any longer, he'd go to Kagome's aid and surely that would mean the end of him.

"Dodoria is taking a long time. Do you think he's still chasing after those little weird-lings?" Zarbon asked sounding like the good soldier he had always aimed to be. "Do you wish for me to go after him?"

"Why bother with a fool that can't even capture a couple of children? Go search for the remaining two dragon balls," Frieza answered boredly, shoo-ing the taller alien away.

"Yes sir!" this was directed at Frieza before the small purple alien turned to Zarbon. "There can't be many villages left after all."

"If we both search I'm sure we'll find one soon enough," Zarbon agreed.

"Then I shall be waiting back at the spaceship with these five Dragon Balls," Frieza informed the men.

"Yes, sir,"

"I am counting on you Zarbon," His chipper voice implying a threat of death if he failed the mint colored alien nodded in understanding from high in the air. "Just two more and my wish will be granted," He murmured to himself no longer paying attention to the soldiers that now took off in opposite directions.

Zarbon left, begrudgingly leaving Kagome with Frieza. He didn't trust the alien, but he would never be strong enough to take saiyan from him.

Frieza didn't bother to watch the soldiers off. Instead, he looked at the dragon balls with a wicked gleam in his crimson irises. ' _It could be that Vegeta has already found them, but if he has, he will surely come after mine which would simply save us the time in finding his. Let him attack. Then, we'll kill him take his two, and I'll have all seven sooner than I hoped. Not that I'm in any hurry to live forever. All I need to do is wait patiently for my ship, which is vacant,_ ' the thought of an empty ship made him look to Kagome.

With his finger, he forced his power around her and the dragon balls; the dragon balls floated around him while she floated over to him where he then let her land in his lap.

Rubbing the burn marks on his arm that she had gifted him he looked at the smeared blood on her chin. With a smirk he leaned forward, his tongue snaking pass his black lips to taste the crimson droplets. He shivered at the copper taste that overwhelmed his taste buds, gripping his body with a sudden and intense need.

What possible punishment should he gift his pet for her transgressions? He looked her up and down, yes, she would be punished for acting out.

* * *

 _ **~With Our Anti-Hero~**_

After dealing with Dodoria in a manner of seconds, Vegeta looked for villages to get his hands on a dragon ball.

Vegeta growled in his throat as he flew over the blue waters of Namek. Looking with both his eyes and his new found senses, he did his best to locate the ki of these namekians. He was finding it somewhat challenging and went so far as to curse himself for destroying the scouter. Signals were coming from every which direction, yet it becomes increasingly difficult to associate the signal with a thing. For all, Vegeta knew the small spark he felt to the left of him could be another fish (like when he thought he had sensed those humans, but it'd been a fish) or lone namekian.

Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine, and he knew at that moment the large mixtures of ki belonged to a group of namekians, of roughly twenty, most likely a village with a dragon ball.

' _Since Frieza's and his men's Scouters were destroyed, I can fly as fast as I want and they won't be able to find me!_ ' Flying in that direction it only took him several seconds before he stopped a village on the horizon. Eyeing the village curiously he watched as various villagers scurred from building to building, it looked as if they were packing up the town.

' _If the villagers are alive that means Frieza hasn't been here yet,'_ With that thought, Vegeta landed with everyone turning to stare in his direction with wide, fearful eyes.

"What is it?" A villager asked.

"Is it an alien!?" asked another.

"Is the village Elder here? I've come to take your Dragon Ball!" Vegeta exclaimed with confidence as he sneered at the villagers that shrink away from his stare. Nothing was going to stand in his way of getting that Dragon Ball. He needed it to avenge Kagome.

"What!?" another shrieked.

A large green looking man with a fat face stepped forward staring straight into Vegeta's eyes without fear."I am the Elder. Tell me why you desire the Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta averted his eyes for a moment ' _I'm not sure what to say'_ The namek seemed to look directly into his soul. "Just hand it over you have one don't you?"

"Although I feel some evil in you, I know you're not evil. Why don't you tell me and we will discuss if the dragon balls can bring you what you desire,"

Vegeta looked on with shock unable to look away from the man that now turned his back to him, the other namekians also staring in shock. He even felt surprised when he felt himself following the large Namek.

"I don't have time for this! Frieza's men will be here any minute now, and they will destroy you all!" He didn't know why he felt the urge to warn the Namek but then again he hadn't always been a killer. He remembered when he was younger and often let those who surrendered survive.

The Elder turn to him with his small, tired eyes. There was a long pause before he spoke. "Why is it you want the Dragon Balls? You want to be stronger?" Vegeta gabbed at the back of elder, surprised that he could tell so easily.

"But there is another thing that you desire as well, tell me what that is,"

Vegeta lick his lips suddenly feeling nervous. "My people and mate were killed. I'd do anything to get her back,"

"You can have the Dragon Ball," the Elder told him, and the child that stood beside him looked on with surprise.

The elder instructed Vegeta to follow as they continued away from the village. They came to a small little rock formation made of smooth stones stacked atop one another. Reaching his hands into the opening of the stone he pulled out a circular ball of cloth. Once he removed the cloth, it revealed an orange sphere with four ruby stars within its center.

"Take this and leave our people in peace," The elder ordered pushing the ball into his hands.

Vegeta turned, catching the eyes of the Elder Namek. "You should leave while you have the chance there are some men that if they find you, they won't think twice about killing you and your people," with that said he took off in a burst of power and soared into the sky so he could begin looking for a hiding place for the ball.


	7. Chapter 7: WARNING!

**_This chapter contains a_ RAPE _scene (why there is a Mature rating for this story)!_ If you do not wish to read; please proceed/skip to the next chapter. _So as not to affect any reader from missing any needed information this chapter only contains said rape scene, other chapters will refer to the experience as Kagome will try to recover._**

 ** _YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_**

 _ **Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapte**_ _ **r**_ _ **7 : WARNING! **_

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan, her head throbbing painfully. With a soft moan of pain, she went to touch the bump to heal it hopefully, but her hands wouldn't move from their spot above her head. A whimper left her lips as she pulled downwards, but upon feeling the restraint on her wrists, her eyes snapped open.

Looking around, Kagome took note that although she was on the ship, this wasn't her room. The walls were plain and white; the large windows having been purposefully darkened no doubt have used the room's control panel. The air was hot with the soft surface under her being cold in comparison. There wasn't anything significant about the room but looking down at herself, as best she could, she felt the heat rise to her face at seeing her clothing had been removed leaving her completely nude.

With all her might Kagome struggled and thrashed against the bindings, tears quickly prickling her eyes. The cold chains bit into her wrists to the point she could smell her blood. She soon froze as she felt the presence of her captor, closing her eyes she didn't dare look in his direction.

His eyes were on her; she could feel them burning against her skin as he looked her up and down. A thick silence filled the room with her senses pinned on him and his movements, but she didn't dare look at him for if she did she would cry. She wouldn't be showing such weakness now when he had complete control.

Why was he just standing there? What was he going to do to her?

She had an idea but didn't want to think it for fear he'd do it, that he would finally take what she'd been fighting so hard to protect; her virginity. It should be her's to give not for him to take. It had been Vegeta she loved once upon a time, and it had been he she had been willing and ready to give her body to, followed by her soul for he already possessed her heart and ruled her every waking thought.

Tears slipped pass her tightly closed eyelids wetting her lashes before trailing downwards.

"You deserve this," his chilling words cut through the still air, she inhaled sharply forcing down her tears and feared the best she could.

"You brought this upon yourself my pet," He whispered darkly into her ear making her shiver as he blew cool air across her face. The surface below her shifted as he took a position above her, his shadow darkening the light in the room. Turning away he nuzzled her neck while calloused hands trailed up her sides before taking a breast in each hand.

A hiss worked its way out of her throat as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples before pinching them.

She had to remind herself to breathe as he lathered her neck in saliva and sloppy kisses. He kissed down to her breast quickly taking a nipple into his mouth that he sucked and bit down.

She gasped at the pain of her skin breaking; he switched to doing the same to the other nipple. Leaving blood to swell and then trail down her breasts, His tongue soon followed dipping down to the valley of her breast where he nuzzled her flesh.

She fought to keep her thighs together, but he easily parted them with hands as his tongue drew farther down her body. He bit and kissed at her flesh leaving marks that swelled with blood. Caressing her thighs, he let his sharp nails drag against her skin causing welts before he gripped her ass the tips easily puncturing her skin.

He kissed and nuzzled at her thigh, his tongue slowly, deathly slow, slid along her flesh from her knee up. She arched off the bed, her mouth opening to protest, he was too close.

' _No, please god no!'_

He licked her opening and like the rest of her body bit down making her cringe in pain. Biting her lip she fought against the pain, not allowing herself to give him the ratification of hearing her screams. Her skin burned as blood swelled and pooled around the newly made marks upon her. Shifting against her his tongue circled around the newest wound effectively flicking against her clitoris making her shudder at the feeling. Clamping down she tried to remember to breathe and was forced to swallow another scream as he bit down harder.

He chuckled, the sound making her shiver as he sucked on the flesh of her inner thigh. "Your blood is like lightning," he sighed against the skin. She wanted so badly to bring forth her power, but at this rate, it would only make the assault on her body even more severe.

There was a flurry of movement unable to even react as Frieza twisted her body forcing her to her knees. Her shoulders groaned, protesting against the strain put upon them. She pulls at that the restraints feeling them dig further into our skin, blood to trailing down from the self-inflicted wound.

She wanted out, she wanted to get away, but how could she?

 _"You deserve this,"_ it was a whisper, but it still rings out in the silent room. Faster than Kagome could comprehend, the tip of his tail meets the back side of her ass. Immediately making the skin welt. A soft cry left her throat as he hit her again. She bit at her lip trying to keep the screams within her as he continues to smack her ass with his tail. Her body jerks forward every time it made contact with her skin, the pain almost as if being burned.

 _You deserve this._

Blood filled her mouth, the tears she'd been fighting slip passed her lashes to fall down her cheeks.

He leaned over her pressing his back into her own, and she tried so hard to pull away. Sucking on the back of her neck, he then bit down on the delicate skin as his fingers embedded themselves in her asshole using her own blood as a lubricant.

This time she could not fight back the scream that belt in her throat.

"St-" fingers were forced into her mouth muffling her plead.

"But _you deserve this_ my pet," he purred into her hair. "I can't allow myself to be gentle with you after burning me," his fingers curled, and she shuttered against the pain.

Withdrawing his fingers from her asshole his hand moved to grip her ass, his touch lingered, and she whimpered.

Her eyes snapped open, and she screamed pulled against the restraint and pushing to get away from him, but his hands moved to grip her hips with claws ripping into her as the head of his member pressed against her ass.

Snapping her head back, Kagome met his crimson gaze with her own teary-eyed sapphires. "Please no, Frieza! I beg of you! **_NO_**!"

He only smirked. "You need to learn your lesson," with that he thrust forward.

She saw nothing but white as screams tore from her throat. Her head fell forward, and her body went lax. She felt nothing as her mind began to shut down under strain.

Time passed, but she didn't feel it as she stared blankly at the stains her blood had made in the sheets. Tears continued to fall as she drew into herself to live through the ordeal.

Thrusting into her body, he moaned loudly, his words filling the room but she couldn't bring herself to understand them. Her sight narrowed, and her senses buzzed toning out everything that was being forced upon her, her own body going slack.

She wanted to die.

" _Master Frieza_!" A male voice yelled while there were several quick bangs against what was most likely a metal door.

Frieza growled, and the pressure of his body disappeared, but his hands were at her wrists undoing her bindings. She didn't dare look up and just laid there even as she felt a bundle of cloth thrown atop her body

"Get dressed, we'll finish this later," And then he was gone.

She was numb as she did as she was told before going to her room. The door locked behind her as she tore at the dress on her body; ripping the garment to pieces before falling to her knees cradling her face as she cried. Screams tore at her throat till it was hoarse, and still, she screamed.

She prayed that he would die, that this would be the last time he took what he wanted, not just from her but the universe.

He couldn't be allowed to leave namek alive…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_ _ **:**_ _ **Closer.**_

* * *

 ** _~With Our "Anti-Hero"~_**

Once the ball was hidden within a part of the ocean Vegeta flew about, not in any particular direction, he was simply scanning the area for any ki's yet felt nothing. A growl worked its way out his throat with his onyx eyes sweep the area. His frustration was growing with every passing second.

And then he felt a surge of energy coming from behind him but heading in a different direction. He could only guess that a significant power like that could only belong to Zarbon, it was a little more intense than Dodoria, and from when he'd been using the scouter there had only been three considerably strong power signatures, and he had already taken out Dodoria, so this had to be Zarbon.

Smirking he switched directions and pushed forward towards that strong ki. ' _It just has to be Zarbon! I've been waiting to beat in that pretty face of his! And now that he's alone it's the perfect time to show my growth in power!'_

And just like before, with Dodoria, he spotted his opponent who was utterly unaware of his presence. This new ability of his was amazing.

But curse his luck for the beauty-obsessed alien had to look up and spotted him. "Vegeta!?"

Both fighters came to halt mid-air in front of one another. Zarbon was looking surprised as he uttered another soft "Vegeta," trying to process that the saiyan was indeed in front of him.

"Well hello Zarbon, it's been such a long time," Vegeta laughed with his trademark wicked grin, playing the sadistic prince once more, or had he simply began to accept what he had become? "Now it's time for me to kill you just as I had Dodoria, but I think you'll be much easier to defeat,"

"What?" growled Zarbon. "That's impossible you couldn't have! You're not strong enough!"

He laughed. "It was far too easy,"

"I don't believe you!"

"Then come at me pretty boy and see for yourself how strong I really am!"

"Why must you rebel against Frieza? It'd be a lot easier on everyone if you would just behave!" he growled out.

"Simple, I am a proud saiyan who will never bow down to the likes of him. We have never been too keen on taking orders why do you think my planet rebled?" Zarbon's eyes widened his mouth opening to speak, but Vegeta continued. "I will avenge my mate and my people. And once I am powerful enough I'll never have to bow down to anyone ever again!" he roared.

"Idiot!" Zarbon spit with a laugh, his golden eyes gleaming with mirth. "You'll never beat him, then again you were always the ignorant one. Your powers are nothing to Frieza so give up on 'avenging' anyone,"

"Give me a break! Dodoria told me of Frieza's fear! And I will show you that same power that he feared so much!"

"You truly are an idiot! He feared the collected strength and had killed them; you are nothing!"

"We'll see!" Vegeta flash stepped in front of Zarbon, and their fight continued. Catching his fist, Vegeta threw him into the air, moving quickly Zarbon fired a ki beam back down at him and with a growl of determination Vegeta backhanded the beam away with a smirk.

The ground exploded sending fire rock into the air.

 **~o.O~O.o~**

A large explosion that grabbed both Krillin and Dende's attention. It lit the horizon in bright light and made the air vibrate, and the ground was probably shaking too.

"That must be one of Frieza's men! I hope those monster's kill each other,"

Dende's visible shook unable to move from the look of it.

"Let's get going while their busy," Krillin gestured with his chin.

"I can't move," His voice even trembled.

"Hold on tight then," Krillin grabbed ahold of Dende and flew away as fast as possible. With those monsters distracted they would be able to fly as quickly as possible without being tracked. They'd be able to make it to the Grand Elder a lot faster now.

 **~o.O~O.o~**

The two warriors continued back and forth for several long minutes.

It started with Vegeta being the stronger, but Zarbon refused to be defeated when he still had so much more power he had at his disposal. Sadly he'd have to transform to use it.

"Done already?"

Zarbon laughed, golden eyes turned wild as he looked back at his opponent. "You really have become more powerful, but you are still not powerful enough to beat me," he continued to laugh as the power around him vibrated.

"What are you talking about now pretty boy?"

"I have more power within,"

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed.

"Before you die I will tell you why I don't use this power; my real power,"

Vegeta snickered.

"To bring it forth I have to transform; my body takes on the form of this hideous beast. I love all things that are beautiful, but I will take this form for I prefer to live than die,"

Vegeta kept laughing. "Transform? Like saiyans? Ha! People say crazy things when about to die,"

"I may not become huge like you, but my power does,"

"Let me see," he dared him, he was sick of all this talk.

With a roar, Zarbon threw his arms back as his body expanded. Armor stretched under the strain of his growing body, he'd been tall and well muscular before, but now he was double the size. Smooth, perfect, mint colored skin became wrinkled as scales sprouted forth, and bone pushed against skin as it took on more animalistic facial features. Fangs spilled over his bottom lips as giant claws took the place of once beautiful pristine nails.

And then in another second, the beast charged at Vegeta. Grabbing his head, he continued to beat his head into his. Zarbon would teach Vegeta a lesson in obeying those who are more powerful. He threw the smaller male high into the air and then followed after him into the air. Vegeta just barely got away.

"The truth can sometimes be hard to swallow, but I will tell you something interesting," long pause for dramatic effect. "Frieza can transform too,"

"What!?"

They continued again, back and forth with Zarbon being the clear winner. But it was only when he sent him into the water that the damned saiyan stayed down.

Hovering in the air, Zarbon decided to wait for him to float up dead or swimming to confirm the kill. Frieza would have his head if he didn't. It seemed luck was on his side as the saiyan floated up barely alive, so being the good henchmen he was he picked up the monkey and took him back to the ship so that Frieza could decide what to do with him.

And it seemed he made the right choice as it seemed that the other soldiers had found an abandoned village which after being searched showed it had housed a Dragonball, but that ball was missing.

Even so, Lord Frieza looked less than pleased, a dead soldier being carted off the ship. The mangled body showing clear signs that it had been Frieza who'd inflected the torture to his mangled person before killing him. Such punishment could only indicate the soldier had interrupted Frieza when with Kagome.

Zarbon stared on worriedly for the precious girl when dismissed he'd need t check her condition — dreed clouding his mind currently.

Frieza, on the other hand, glowered, staring hard at the half-dead saiyan prince currently being ushered into the control room. Red eyes searing into the battered body thrown at his feet. Tanned body covered in tattered armor and clothing, his blood pooled around him from his place on the floor. The monkey was on the verge of death and as much as that pleased him, he needed him alive until he could get the dragon ball, or balls, he'd hidden.

Kagome would have to be locked up in her room until the monkey healed, and then was executed. If she saw him or even knew that he was on this planet, let alone this ship, she would begin her fight to get away from him anew. He couldn't allow that to happen; she was his; his to control and rule over. She would never be free of him, death would be the only thing that would take her away from him, and even then she wouldn't escape him that easily.

"Put him in one of the tanks so we can interrogate him later," he ordered. "And keep Kagome away from him, she mustn't know he's here,"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _ **So Close...**_

* * *

 _ **~With Kagome~**_

Picking herself off of the ground, Kagome went about washing and healing any trace of Frieza from her body. She couldn't stand to have these wounds become scars and be the constant reminder that she would never be free, for only his death would free her.

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against the cold metal wall as water cascaded down her body leaving her skin bright red from its warmth. Closing her eyes, she tried hard not to think and instead focus on her breathing. But she couldn't; her mind kept going back to what had just happened and the fear it brought forth almost suffocated her.

Frieza would be back; he would always come back. And continue to beat her and rape her into submission. Was his goal to break her?

Tears coolly trailed down her cheeks til mixing with the scalding water of her shower. Looking to the side, she eyed the small razor that sat idly on the metal. Subconsciously her fingers went to the thin, pale line on her wrist; a matching scar could be found on the other, where she traced the seemingly raised and jagged marks with a fingertip.

Created years ago, by her hand, it served as a reminder of how true her statement was; not even her own death could free her, it had to be Frieza's.

Scrubbing her body with soup until her skin was raw, Kagome stayed in the shower for several more minutes before she couldn't stand it, the growing steam making it hard to breathe. Once out she dressed in black spandex that went down to below her ankles while covering her top was a bell-sleeved shirt that was slightly too big for her as it fell just above her mid-thigh. A lavender sash tied around her waist and simple black flats finished the outfit.

Leaving her room in a haze, Kagome made her way to the cafeteria. It had, after all, been some time since she'd last eaten, hopefully, there wouldn't be any soldiers around she wasn't in the mood to be subjected to their tents and harsh insults.

She was halfway to the mess hall when she heard footsteps up ahead. Ducking into a small corridor, she held her breath while two guards walked by; sneaking a peek she recognized the two as being two of her regular tormentors. The massive blue and orange men walked with an air of authority even though they were nothing more than hired thugs, not all that powerful but undoubtedly intimidating because of their size.

"Better keep your eyes out for the little _princess_ ," The first one sneered.

"Why's that? Finally gonna make her cry?"

"Although that'd be fun, Lord Frieza's ordered a quarantine on her seeing as Vegeta was brought on board,"

"I thought he'd been labeled a kill on sight, did the bastard lose his nerve?"

"Nah, apparently he has some of the dragon ball things that Frieza brought us to get in the first place,"

"What's so important about these things anyway?"

"I don't know but from what I heard Vegeta was barely alive when Zarbon brought him in, supposedly went all beast mode on the poor fool. He's supposed to be in a healing tank right now,"

"Well, that's stupid, once he's healed Frieza's just going to kill him,"

At that, they were out of hearing range, but Kagome couldn't care less what else those meatheads had to say. All she could think about was that Vegeta was here, just within her grasp.

Stepping back out into the hallway, Kagome raced to the healing area, hiding whenever she heard a soldier approaching and then she was there. Standing just inside the healing room with several healing tanks but only one of them was in uses. Her whole body trembled as she took those few steps till she was looking into the green healing waters and to the man that floated almost lifelessly within the water.

Her hands came up to the glass as she looked over his battered body. But even with all the bruises and cuts adoring his flesh she could still make out his handsome features.

Kagome's blue eyes glossed over in tears, it was the first time in several long years she'd seen the saiyan prince and her heart tightened painfully within her chest. It'd been so long since she'd seen him but to see him in such a condition was painful.

She longed to touch him, to run her fingers through his silken black hair as she had all those years ago after he'd trained, to take away his pain with her healing touch. She merely wanted to feel him, to settle the doubt within her heart that this wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Vegeta," she whispered in the form of a soft cry while pushing her powers through the glass to help him heal, it might not be as effective versus if she could touch him but she couldn't stand to see him in such a state.

Grey nearly black eyes fluttered, just barely opening to meet the sapphire gaze staring at him. And his heart almost stopped at the familiar sight that he'd longed for. His eyes refused to obey his desire to stay open. He was so weak that a single movement of an eye took any and all the strength he had.

' _Kagome,_ ' he called out for her wantonly. ' _Kagome_ ,' his brow furrowed as he fought to open his eyes. This couldn't possibly be a dream; he could practically feel her all around him.

When he found the strength, he could see nothing through the green water but the medical looking room.

His eyes fell closed in defeat. She was dead why does he torture himself by ever thinking otherwise?

He'd be with her soon enough though.

Kagome growled at the hand covering her mouth as she was forcefully pulled backward. Looking up she caught her attackers amber gaze and gasped; it was Zarbon who had taken her by surprise. He didn't return her gaze as he rushed her back to her room where he let her go.

He looked out into the hall before shutting the door to look back at her with narrowed eyes.

Kagome took a hesitant step back; he'd never looked at her like that. Fear bubbled up as she fought against the urge to scream for help. But who would save her? No one.

"What do you think you're doing!? If Frieza saw or knew you were there, he'd kill him on the spot!" Zarbon growled out. "I've done my best to protect you, but I can't protect you from Frieza, I'm not strong enough!" He finished with a heavy sigh while running his fingers through his bangs.

"Why do you care? You're nothing more than his henchmen!" Kagome yelled as she went to push past him, tears brimmed her eyes. She needed to get back to Vegeta; needed to be there when he woke up, she needed him.

Zarbon grabbed her forcefully, his large hands surrounding both of her arms as he forced her against the wall. His tall stature loomed over her, his shadow seemingly covering her body while he looked down at her with his piercing amber gaze. His brows furrowed as he looked into her own surprised sapphire eyes. He looked at her with the only sound being their breathing. His heart raced, bounding mercilessly against his ribs as he looked over the beautiful saiyan before him. She embodied perfection, power, purity and feminine beauty that any who looked upon her would immediately fall in love with her. He evidently had, but because of Frieza's interest in the girl she was off limits, but since he was probably going to die soon anyways he might as well make his move.

In an instant his lips were on hers, his tongue slipping past her lush lips in her surprise. Her body went stiff, and eyes grew painfully wide with fear as she thought back to Frieza and the assault on her body. She froze unable to think or move, to even fight him as he continued to mold their lips forcefully together. His hands moved one coming to cradle the back of her skull as the other wrapped around her waist.

Pressing himself into her Kagome could do nothing. Again she was up against a stronger opponent, one she couldn't possibly fight against.

His tongue parted her lips and swept her mouth. She whimpered as his hand lowered to her backside, tenderly caressing it. He pressed himself against her allowing her to feel his hardened member.

Tears fell from her fearful eyes.

Was he going to **_rape_** her like Frieza?

And as soon as it happened, he pulled away not bothering to look at her as he left the room.

Kagome crumbled to the floor unable to stand as her knees gave way. Her body trembled as she once more began to cry, her mind reeling with thoughts of her being weak then and now.

Would Vegeta even still want her for a mate? A weak little saiyan, who couldn't defend herself?

No.

Hours later the ship shook with an explosion making Kagome jump up and run to her door, yet it did not open from her presence and when she looked to the panel to press open it had been smashed in leaving the door broken. Zarbon must have done it so she wouldn't go to Vegeta.

Screaming in hopes of being heard Kagome banged on the door. Her fists were creating small, almost unnoticeable, dents on the face of the metal door.

Falling to her knees against the door Kagome once more cried in defeat.

 _ **~Several Hours Later~**_

Kagome sat in her room, holding her breath as she did her best to listen to what was being yelled outside the ship.

" ** _Vegeta_**?!" it was Zarbon. " ** _Vegeta where are you, you stupid saiyan! Come out! As soon as I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you apart!"_**

' _Don't fight him Vegeta, run, run away! Get as far as you can from here,'_ Kagome pleaded, praying that he would choose to escape and fight again later.

" ** _Haven't found him yet, have you?"_** This was Frieza; she shivered at hearing his voice. " ** _Just remember you have one hour before I hold you completely responsible for his escape,"_**

She waited with bated breath, her hand clasped together in prayer. If he died, she'd honestly have no reason to go on. For all these years he had been her reason to live, to go through the torment and torture in hopes of being reunited with him. She still held onto the hope of them being together once more.

Another explosion jolted the ship this one causing the sprinklers to come on. Kagome quickly grabbed the extinguisher just in case the fire came towards her room. The door had been reinforced with thick metal making it impossible to break down, the windows as well, making it impossible for her to escape. The most she could do was push the panic button. Even so, she refused to die; she would figure out a way to escape.

" ** _VEGETA_**!"

 _"Be safe,"_ she whispered out towards the sky. She once more prayed for Vegeta's safety as the water continued to soak through her clothes.


	10. Chapter10

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ __ **Evil is Objective**

* * *

 **~With Our Earthly Heros~**

Gohan looked around, using the Dragonball detector as a reference in which direction he needed to go. It seemed it was taking him in the direction he'd felt Vegeta and later some of Frieza's men. He swallowed nervously as he approached a smoldering village.

He gasped at the sight, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the bodies of numerous Namekians. "What happened here?"Thinking back when Vegeta had been at the village he hadn't sensed all this death, could it be that Vegeta led Frieza's men to the town where they'd killed all of them in the hope of obtaining another dragon ball?

He landed within the wreckage, his eyes wide as he looked around. He was just a boy, and yet some much death and destruction had happened before his eyes. He shouldn't be here; he shouldn't have to go through all this and worry about whether or not he would die.

What bothered him the most was he'd been powerless all the way until this point. There was always someone to protect him and in some cases pure luck.

But this, it broke his heart. How could someone do this? How could they so viciously kill innocent people?

They had to be heartless, that's all he could think of to explain this unnecessary taking of life.

Shutting his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to fight the tears overwhelming his sight. Anger and sadness swirled in his chest. They hadn't needed to die, no one did.

Swallowing his anger and pushing down the sadness Gohan began laying the namekians to rest. They deserved that much. Maybe then they could find the peace they hadn't received in life.

It would be hours later that he would continue his search for the dragon ball.

* * *

 **~With Our " _Anti_ -Hero"~**

Vegeta laughed to himself. Before him sat five dragon balls innocently gleaming in the sunlight. "Well, well, sometimes I even impress myself. With the one I hide in the lake that makes six," he laughed again. His wish was just within reach he just needed to find the last ball.

Gathering the five balls, he places them in between a fork in the land formation so as they would be harder to spot from above. Even so, their bright colors against the bluegrass would be easy enough for almost anyone to stop, this left him in a predicament.

Sitting down he began to think and formulate some plan.

None of Frieza's men had a scouter nor could they sense power levels meaning it would be easy enough to go and grab the one he'd hidden. Then again Zarbon and the others would be put on the lookout and be searching the planet not only for him but for the balls. Even if he got the one, he'd hidden, going and searching for the seventh would leave the rest unguarded.

He growled lowly.

Suddenly he felt a power surge headed his way. It was significantly large and made him stiffen. Could it be Zarbon? How'd he find him so quickly?

Focusing on the power his eyes widened, although powerful it wasn't as intense or as powerful as Zarbon's.

He waited for the person to get closer to get a look at the possible theft.

His onyx eyes widened before narrowing. It was the bold human, and they really had made it to planet Namek. And it seemed this one had a dragon ball.

He quickly flew after the human; Krillin. It seems luck was on his side; he would soon have all seven dragon balls.

It seems the human had also been looking to collect the dragon balls too bad for the human because he would be making his wish soon enough.

In the midst of tailing the seemingly oblivious human, Zarbon had found him and was now tailing Vegeta.

' _Let him follow me; I'll take care of him just like I'll be taking care of the human. He probably thinks he can beat me because of our last fight, but little does he know that defeating a sayian only makes them stronger!'_

Following the humans lead, Vegeta landed only a few feet away from him and another human. This human was taller though with blue hair and eyes and a curvy figure making him believe this human was female.

"Seems the surprises keep coming," a smirk grew on his face. "Looks like I found a couple of earthlings far from home and no one to save them," he laughed watching them tremble in fear. He had come accustomed to being the sadistic prince, people feared him and gave in to his demands when there was a threat of death hanging over their heads. "And look there you have just what I need so hand over the dragon ball! Don't do anything stupid now or it'll be your heads,"

They trembled unable to speak it seemed. He could practically taste their fear.

"And I wouldn't think about escaping with it either, because if you try anything like that the girl will suffer," he snickered but inside he cringed at the tears the woman began to shed. He wasn't going to kill them; he just had to act the part. "Now hand it over,"

Turning he watched Zarbon land while leering at him. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The mint colored alien just couldn't resist showing off as was the case now as he did several flips before landing on top a rock.

"Looks like we have company,"

Behind him, he heard the woman sigh blissfully. "Wow!~ He's cute, I bet he's here to save me~," this time he did roll his eyes.

As expected it didn't take the alien long to speak, Zarbon did like to hear himself talk after all. "Vegeta did you think you could get away? Another dragon ball how nice of you to track it down for me," and he kept going. "Don't tell me you've joined forces with them? Come now Vegeta I thought you had more pride than that,"

"YooHoo!~ Thanks for coming to rescue me~" the woman kept babbling in the background making Vegeta snicker to himself.

"I'm not so much concerned with those two as I am about the other dragon balls. You can tell me or tell Frieza; it's up to you," he grinned

"Just try and make me talk,"

"With pleasure,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Zarbon got ready to charge him. "Come now, on with your little transformation. You don't think you can defeat me in that form, do you? Transform into that hideous beast, and then we'll fight."

"No one insults me like that," Zarbon growled. "For someone that looks like you, you have no right to call me hideous. I'd kill you where you stand if it wasn't for that fact that Frieza wants me to bring you back alive,"

"Yeah-yeah, get on with it ugly, I don't have all day,"

Zarbon seemed not to take him seriously as they began fighting. It took them all the way up into the sky, both easily dodging the other's attack. Vegeta wanted a fight, and Zarbon was going to give him that fight.

Out of the corner of his eye, the humans looked to be trying to escape. He fired a ki blast at them while dodging Zarbon's foot. That stopped them.

Back and forth they went, both seeming to toy with the other. Or that was Vegeta's observation.

"Your powers pathetic," Vegeta teased as he began to hover. "What a waste of my time,"

The alien growled, his eyebrow going so far as to twitch in his anger. And as before Zarbon's chest expanded and his muscles bulged under his skin. His perfect skin wrinkled to make scales, nails lengthen and his face twisted into that of his beast-self. He indeed looked that of a monster in this form.

From behind the woman cried out in horror.

And thus began a fight to the death.

But down below a trembling Bulma looked to the sky with her bright blue eyes. "Oh Goku where are you when I need you," She didn't want to die, not yet anyways she had so much left to do.

They seemed to be evenly matched. Or that's how it appeared.

When they finally came to a stop in front of the humans, both were surprised to see Zarbon was barely able to stand. His uniform had been ripped to pieces, and the armor had been shattered in several places.

"Face it Zarbon; I'm a lot stronger than you. Now would be a good time to start begging for your life," this was one of the few times Vegeta felt the killing of someone would be justified. Zarbon deserved to die just as much as Dodoria did. Once he finished with the henchmen, he would take his revenge out on Frieza.

Zarbon quietly laughed even though he looked as if he could barely stand.

"Your mistake is that you've underestimated the saiyans, unlike others that grow weaker we grow stronger," he laughed at seeing the fear in Zarbon grow. "You can break our bones, make us bleed, bring us to the brink of death but that only makes us stronger!"

"I don't care how strong you think you are you'll never defeat me!" Zarbon growled out in his gruff voice.

They raced at one another, punching and kicking at vital organs. Their fist was blurred to the two human onlookers, but in the end, Vegeta won. His fist broke through Zarbon's armor and then the skin causing violet blood to pore from the massive wound.

With his fist still in his body, Zarbon begged for his life. "Vegeta, please don't kill me. I was only following orders,"

"Sounds as if you're begging for your life after all," Vegeta smirked.

"Spare me, and we will be a team!" Vegeta's eyebrow twitched as he began to gather energy in his hand. "Together we can defeat Frieza,"

"I don't think so," with that he let lose his ki which tore through the body of his victim as if he were paper. With Zarbon's lifeless body landing in a lake the fight was finally over with Vegeta being the victor.

' _I will be the one to kill Frieza, no one else,'_ he thought to himself before turning to the two humans. The man stood in front of the woman trying to shield her as she cried heavily. It seems she wasn't a fight. He momentarily regretted fighting in front of them for it had brought the innocent woman great pain. But what's done is done.

"Now that that's taken care of let's get back to business,"

* * *

 _ **~With Our Earthly Heros~**_

Flying back to where his group had set up camp. Gohan felt the presence of Vegeta's ki, not wanting conflict with the older and more powerful saiyan. He chose to hide on one of the islands in the hope he would just fly away.

He was trying his best to hide his power, but he just couldn't stop thinking about that village and that it was most likely Vegeta who had killed all of them. _'Come on, calm down,'_ he urged silently within his hiding place.

Feeling Vegeta's ki above him caused his body to tremble fearfully. He'd gotten so powerful in such a short amount of time, would his dad be able to save them from him and Frieza? Of course, but that thought did little to calm his growing fear of death. He wasn't ready to die.

' _Please go away,'_ his heart hammered against his ribs, pounding loudly within his own ears that he fears Vegeta would hear it too.

"I know you're there so come out. Otherwise, I'll start shooting at everything in sight until I find you," Vegeta called out.

Gohan groaned as he looked at the dragon ball in his hand.

"Come out! This is your last chance,"

' _I'm going to have to show myself,'_ he thought while worrying his bottom lip but he couldn't fight Vegeta and win, that'd be suicide. What was he to do?

All the sudden his energy began to grow. ' _Oh no, he'll kill me with that kind of attack,'_

"Wait!"Setting the ball down he swallowed his fear. ' _Hopefully, it's safe here,'_

The energy vanished.

Crawling up the rock Gohna got his first good look at Vegeta since arriving on Namek. "Stop, here I am,"

"The son of Kakarot, I should have known it was you. So we meet again," He landed only three feet away, and the power he radiated made Gohan shiver with a mixture of fear and anger. "I just meet with your friends, and I suspected you would be close by,"

His eyes widen. _'What did he do to them?'_ And then he stopped something else tucked away into his side. "It's a dragon ball! Where'd you get that from?!"

Vegeta laughed. "It was a gift from the bald one and the woman,"

"You better not of hurt them you monster!" he yelled angrily clenching his fists, his eyes filling with tears.

"I didn't touch them," he froze, his mouth ajar as he stared. "Because I now have all the dragon balls I was, as you say; merciful,"

 _'He thinks he has all of them,'_

"What's that in your hand?" Vegeta leaned closer causing Gohan to jump back and hold the radar close to his chest.

"It's a watch?"

Vegeta snorted. "Really? With all the technological advances your race has created, you're trying to tell me that's a watch?"

"Y-yes! It's an antique!" Gohan cried quickly.

"Oh well, boy tell me is your father on this planet?"

"N-no, I don't know w-where my daddy is,"

Vegeta gave a sad sort of huff before raising his hand to Gohan's head. Gohan flinched as the large male gently patted his head. "That's horrible,"

When Vegeta did nothing, Gohan opened his eyes to look into Vegeta's that looked down at him sadly. "That's too bad you know because we are the last of our proud saiyan race. We should look out for one another,"

Gohan just looked up at him in awe.

"So I'll give you some advice, stay out of my way and be careful not to die," With that Vegeta left leaving Gohan frozen in place. This was a new side of Vegeta that he had never before seen or even thought existed. When he'd touched his head, it was so gentle, and he had smiled so kindly. Even his last words had been soft, in a way anyways.

Could it be that Vegeta wasn't all that evil?


	11. Chapter 11

_**This has a lot of perspectives, sorry!**_

 _ **Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ **"Secret Elites."**

* * *

Vegeta roared angrily as he soared through the sky. His target; Kakarot's son. The brat had lied to him and stolen his dragon ball after he had been kind enough to let him leave unharmed. Instead of listening to instincts, one's that had screamed the boy was hiding something from him, he gave into his weakness for children and let him go. That thing hadn't been a watch; he knew that now, it had somehow helped him find the Dragonball and the humans were no doubt going to be after those as well.

' _I don't know what I'll do to that brat when I find him, but he'll regret the day he ever stole from me!'_

* * *

 _ **~With Our Earthly Heros~**_

Gohan flew at a steady pace, being sure that he was using as little energy as possible. Otherwise, it would be his head.

Looking down he smiled bitterly at the large four-star dragon ball; it was so alike and unlike the one his father had cherished back on earth. As far as he could see the only difference between them were their size. Why would they make it so big? Did they do it on purpose to make them easier to spot?

With a shake of his head, he could see Krillin's orange-clad form just outside the cave they had been taking refuge in since they arrived.

"Hey Krillin!" he cried speeding up just enough so he could be with his friend, who now that he thought about it was becoming somewhat of an uncle to him. Then again that would make sense, the older man was best friends' with his father; they'd grown up together. With him around, he missed his father just a little less than he had before.

"GOHAN!" Krillin cried back happily, a big smile on his face.

Landing, Gohan ran the short distance between them holding the giant dragon ball above his head triumphantly. "Hey guys, look what I found!"

"Oh my god, is that a dragon ball?" Krillin gabbed before being smacked from behind.

"Watch your language, Gohan is still just a kid," Bulma growled before looking at Gohan with a big smile. "Way to go kid!" she cheered.

Krillin grabbed the ball his happy expression quickly falling to show that of an uneasy man. "We're going to have to save the celebrating til late; we got to get out of here," Bulma nodded from behind him.

"Yeah I know," he nodded, his mind going back to his encounter with Vegeta."Vegeta told me he'd been here," He still didn't know what to think of that man, but he still didn't trust him. After all, that man had tried killing him before; he could try doing it again.

Krillin's mouth fell open making Gohan laugh while Bulma looked profoundly worried.

"How'd you get away with the dragon ball?" she asked inching closer to the two from where she had been at the mouth of the cave.

"I hid it," he beamed. "He never knew it was there!"

"That was extremely dangerous of you Gohan! But nows, not the time guys, we need to get going before Vegeta comes back! He's sure to kill us if he sees that we have a dragon ball!" Bulma yelled stepping between the two to get their attention

Bulma kind of reminded him of his mom, except more relaxed. She was smart and only anger when she had to be, though she was a bit extreme at times. He enjoyed being around her; she cared for his safety without being overbearing about it. She understood, it seemed, why they all enjoyed fighting and stood back only to voice her opinion if she saw it necessary.

"Okay,"

* * *

 _ **~With Our Anti-Hero~**_

Seething with anger, Vegeta guarded the six of his dragon balls as he had been doing for the last two days. In that time he had watched the red beams of Frieza's energy soar across the sky and destroy the surrounding landscape, it was sheer luck that the beams missed his location every time even though they flew just barely overhead.

With the kid possibly having a dragon ball detector, he couldn't risk leaving them without the threat of them being stolen.

He just couldn't have that; he had come so close to avenging his mate and people, he couldn't give them up.

Anger gave way to sadness as his tired mind drifted to his beloved. He didn't dare even think her name; it just brought him pain, so much pain. Because there were so many what if's to what their future could have been. Mated with a child, or children. Soon to be the new King and Queen of planet Vegeta. Would they have given up that life and left it all behind? They'd had such a bright future, only for it to be taken away by the whim of a crazed beast.

Shaking his head, he began thinking of a plan, Kagome at the edge of his thoughts.

He would avenge his people in honor of her sacrifice.

* * *

 _ **~With Our Villan~**_

With a growl of frustration, Frieza stalked his way to Kagome's room. It had been days since he had sent Zarbon to capture Vegeta and even longer since his last encounter with Kagome.

So with his increasing bad mood, he decided to seek out the saiyan and the comforts of her soft feminine physique. The distraction would offer at least some relief as it would be some time till the Ginyu force arrived.

With his mind already focused on the small female images of her naked body flashed within the forefront of his mind. Her little body stretched out over the silk sheets of his bed, the milky white flesh of her thighs rubbing together ever so softly as she woke. Her soft wanton sighs as her body shivering while eagerly leaning into his touch.

His eyes flashed, and he licked his lips hungrily. Speeding up his pace he walked with clear anticipation and determination. Her blood, which had called out to him since she was a child, had danced across his tastebuds tasting almost like lightning as it set him ablaze with want. A moan fell from his lips at the memory of his teeth sinking into her supple flesh.

A smirk worked its way across his scaly face as he spotted her door. His body hardening with excitement and anticipation.

Walking up to the door his brows furrowed in frustration when it didn't open at his presences. And grew frustrated when it still didn't open when he opened the door.

"Kagome?" he called out while leaning closer. "Open this door,"

There was no answer. Had Vegeta also made off with Kagome? No impossible she belonged to him, she wouldn't dare leave his side.

"Kagome open this door immediately!"

"Even if I could I wouldn't let you in!" she screamed, her voice muffled by the thick medal. "You're a monster!"She roared angrily and pounded against the door again this time with the use of her powers the effect causing purple lightning to crackle along the door's edge and the door itself.

He growled.

"Open the door, I won't ask you again," he warned, this was pushing his patience to the limit.

"I can't, if I could I would have escaped with Vegeta," she in turned growled. "Now you'll never get your wish!"

His eyes widened in surprise. How had she known? And then they quickly narrowed. It seems she still wished to escape him to be with that damn monkey. "You are mine and mine alone! No one, not even your _precious_ monkey will take you from me! You belong to me!"

He turned away, seething with rage. "I'm going to kill that monkey,"

"NO!"

He stalked away killing the first soldier he saw without a second thought and flicked the blood off his tail hitting it against the metal of the ship. He wanted, no needed, to kill the monkey or he'd never be able to capture the heart of his precious jewel.

Upon stepping outside five spaces, pods fell to the ground at his feet. When the smoke settled five of his best warriors emerged from the pods dressed in matching uniforms the only differences being the cut off the black spandex.

Stifling his anger, for the time being, he focused on addressing the squad. It seemed they had arrived just in time, with the new scouter he'd be able to go on a killing spree that would stifle his anger till he could get his hands on Vegeta.

* * *

 _ **~With Kagome~**_

" **WE ARE- THE GINYU FORCE!"**

Kagome cringed as the chorus of men sang out their own "awesomeness" as they had put it countless times. They were nothing more than a group of, ignorant, hitmen. Each one believed they were the greatest of the great, having reached their physical limits.

The saiyans had proven long ago that limits were created to be pushed and inevitably surpassed.

She'd witnessed the squad in action, Frieza had been showing off to impress her, but it did nothing but disgust her. His " _Secret Elite_ s" were nothing more than a group of chauvinistic pigs, their fighting was sloppy and lacking in style; relying solely on only their brute strength, or inherent skill, to guarantee their victory. She'd voiced this and ever since Ginyu had made a point in creating poses for him and his team and their "special" moves. It only worked to annoy her and everyone else for that matter.

Aside from their fighting, their manners weren't all that good either.

Even though arrogant they posed a real threat. Frieza must be desperate to call them, that could only mean the worst for Vegeta.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter starts with a time skip to progress the story forward; I have to admit I was a little lazy in writing that portion.**_

 _ **Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _ **Our Hero Arrives?**_

* * *

With an opportunity to make Gohan stronger, he and Krillin head out to see the Grand Elder Guru, leaving Bulma to sulk around their new hiding spot with her only duty is to guard the dragon ball.

But a slip of control on the usage of their ki resulted in Vegeta sensing it. He would find them soon enough and when he did he'd make them pay. With only one of the dragon balls in his possession, he raced after them.

~o.O~O.o~ **Skipping to make the story go along faster** ~o.O~O.o~

No one liked this. Working with someone you once tried to kill or saw as your enemy but there was a bigger, worse enemy for them to deal with right now: The Ginyu Force.

With no time to waste they rushed over to where they had left Bulma and the four-star dragon ball. With all intentions of leaving her there, while taking the ball she'd gone through surprising length to protect. The bluenette would not be left behind.

"Hey wait for a second!" But Krillin, and to her horror Vegeta right behind him. Gohan was about to take off too, but she quickly grabbed him by the shirt.

"Come on Bulma let go, we're in a hurry," he whined looking off after the two men who were quickly fading into the distance.

"No you don't, you're taking me with you guys,"

"It's dangerous,"

"What isn't on this planet? I refuse to be forgotten and left behind again, might I add!" She huffed with a glare. "Now you're taking me with you, or else," the last part reminded him of his mother. Whatever it was, sent shivers down his spine. "Besides if you don't take me, I'm telling your mom!"

"Oh Bulma please don't, I don't even know how I'm going to explain all of this to her!"

"So I'm coming, right?" She grinned victoriously.

With a sigh, he nodded.

It took her less than a minute for her to have everything in her bag. Hooking his arms under her armpits, as it was pretty much the only way to carry her, they took after the other two.

"So what's going on? Why is Vegeta, of all people, with you guys?"

"Apparently there are some really bad guys coming to the planet…" he trailed off.

"So the only way to beat them is to team up," he nodded even though she couldn't see. "Well with Goku nearly here I'm sure you guys will wipe the floor with them!" She seemed so sure, but inside she was terrified. This hadn't been part of the plan, all they wanted to do were bring back their friends, and now it was like playing roulette but instead of bullets it bad guys, it was all about which one would kill the other first.

This was so unfair.

"Why'd you bring her Gohan? It's too dangerous," Krillin sighed from beside him. They'd caught up to them rather quickly.

"It doesn't matter, the Ginyu force has already landed, and they're right behind us! We need to get to the dragon balls and make that wish!" Vegeta yelled back before speeding up.

"Alright, let's go Gohan," and then Krillin speeds up.

And like that, they raced forth with Bulma releasing only one scream, a new best if she said so herself.

As soon as they had arrived where Vegeta had hidden the dragon balls, this so-called Ginyu Force landed between them and their wish. Being the average human that she was, Bulma cowered behind Krillin and Gohan. Aside from the small green one, each one looked as if they could easily crush her skull with a simple flex of their muscles.

At least she wasn't the only one scared, but then again they could sense out power levels so they could make out what these guys were capable of.

It was the green one that struck first.

He grinned while he babbled, all four of his eyes looking at Vegeta.

"What the hell is that ugly thing!?" She screamed.

"I'M NOT UGLY!"

"The green one? They call him Guldo," Vegeta sighed; she could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Apparently, Vegeta had a history with the Ginyu force, did that mean they might have a chance?

"I'm not ugly, and just for that, I'm going to beat you to an inch of your life. Frieza, after all, didn't specify what condition to bring you back in," he laughed. God, it was annoying.

"Just shut up already and attack so I can finally kill you!" Vegeta seemed confident.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" before he could attack the four-eyed toads was picked up from behind.

The big lug talked in a slow drawn out tone, making Bulma question his intelligence. "Guldo, Frieza wants him brought back alive, remember?"

Turning away Guldo huffed, and the purple one stepped forward.

"Come on Vegeta, just hand over the dragon ball and come with us. There's no need to draw this thing out; it's pointless to fight the inevitable,"

"GO TO HELL GINYU!" Faster than Bulma could fathom Vegeta had thrown the Dragonball and one of them had caught it and in the midst of it they had also stolen the ball Krillin had been holding.

How could they stand a chance against these lunatics?

* * *

 _ **~Bulma's Perspective~**_

The Ginyu force had treated as a game, and it pissed her off to no end. How dare they take such joy in trying to kill her friends! The bastards! And now she was next, going to die because she wanted to come along.

' _Oh, Goku where are you when we need you!?'_

He appeared before her in an instant as if having heard her cry for help.

Blue eyes glossed over as she took in the sight of her orange-clad hero. Her heart leaped into her throat; she could barely breathe as her body shook. He was here; he'd made it just in time to save the day.

Choking on a sob, she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring her closer to his muscular chest. Burying her face into the crook of his neck she took in his woodsy musk that was as simple as he was. Sobs racked her body in a mix emotion that she couldn't quite understand.

His strong arms wrapped around her gently, tenderly even, while rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

She was happy to see him and, yet she was sad; he hadn't come for her. He would never come to her rescue because he would never be hers; his heart belonged to someone else.

She froze. Did she want him to be hers?

"Are you alright Bulma?"He pulled away looking down at her with his bright ebony eyes and a small smile that took her breath away.

Biting her lip, she looked away before finally stepping out of his warm arms. She immediately felt empty. But now was no time for her emotional turmoil, the others were in need of his help. With him here everything would finally turn in their favor.

"They need your help," She urged avoiding his gaze while pointing to his son and friend that lay battered only a few feet away.

She watched his back as he helped his son and then their friend and finally the one they had once called an enemy.

Gohan groaned as he faintly heard the words of a man that sounded so much like his father. Even the gentle caress of his large callused hands was familiar. "Gohan it's a senzu, you need to eat it," he tried to, he couldn't move, couldn't see past the pain that ignited his body.

The man muttered something along the lines of a broken neck before speaking to him once more. "I'm going to feed this to you," a small bean slipped through his lips while the man made him chew before rubbing his throat forcing him to swallow the hard and slightly bitter thing.

It came slowly. The burning turned to pain, then to aches, and finally nothingness leaving him with a feeling of being light. Everything came back slowly, he could feel the dirt beneath him and the strong, overbearing ki that stood next to him, finally his eyesight came back. It was slow and blurry, but after a few blinks, the dark figure looming over him became that of his father.

"D-Dad?" Tears came to his eyes at seeing his father. He came, he made it, he was going to save the day. Just like the hero he'd always thought him to be.

"I didn't believe you were going to make it." He cried softly, throwing himself into his father's welcoming arms.

Goku gave a breathy laugh as he hugged his son back lightly patting his back before. "I'll always be there when you need me. You've gone through a lot Gohan; I'm so proud of you for protecting Bulma and fighting as hard as you did," Gohan looked up at his father with wide eyes. How could he be proud of him when he'd been so useless?

Goku stood, his eyes sweeping over the two other injured men his eyes lingering on Vegeta, he was bleeding heavily from several wounds, seeming to be somewhat alive. Whatever reason was keeping him alive, he was grateful he wanted nothing more than to fight him and test his abilities against someone could be able to match him blow for blow.

"That's the guy we were fighting," Gohan pointed to the man standing across the way his leotard chard and bruised face with a smile full of broken teeth.

Walking over to Krillin he saw the man was in better shape compared to Gohan and Vegeta. "Sorry to make you wait. Here's a senzu bean,"

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad new one sad?" Krillin happily took the Krillin had been given senzu beans in the past that his senses came back fairly quickly and he jumped up feeling ten times better and his wounds all healed.

"It doesn't matter how much better we get they'll just beat us down again. Not even you can beat these guys Goku. They're just that good," he sighed, already defeated.

Goku looks over his shoulder at the saiyan. He already knew most of the situation from when he'd "felt" it from Bulma and Gohan.

"Even Vegeta was helpless against them, even with them once being allies-" Goku cut him off.

"I already know,"

"How?"

Goku shrugged. "I got this feeling, you know, when I touched Bulma and Gohan,"

Krillin looked up at him like he was crazy.

"I know everything! All the way from the struggles you face getting the dragon balls and how Vegeta became somewhat of an ally. He may not have turned for the better, but he helped and will hopefully continue to help us," Goku grinned before he gave a sideways glance to Bulma who stood just a few feet away. "I'm glad you kept her safe. I don't know how she would fare on her own so thank you for protecting her and being a good friend,"

"How could you tell?"

"I don't know," this made Krillin's sweat drop. "Either way since Vegeta help I guess I could go give him a senzu bean," looking and feeling the bag Goku gave a heavy sigh. "Vegeta!" he yelled and threw the last one at the saying prince who was quite a ways away from them. The saiyan prince caught it with ease even in his injured state.

"Eat it," Goku yelled.

Vegeta did as told and the amazement on his face almost made Goku laugh.

"Are you insane Goku! I guess you want him fighting alongside us but-" Krillin was cut off.

"No that's not it. I want to finish the fight we started on Earth,"

"What do you mean by finish? You don't mean, you want to fight that monster again?!" but he didn't get an answer.

Gohan even looked up at his dad in a mixture of amazement and confusion. Did his dad want to fight Vegeta again like how they fought back on Earth, to avenge the death of his friends?

Goku walked away leaving them behind him "I'll take care of them **by myself** ," stressing the last part, he didn't want anyone interfering with this fight after all he wanted to test his new strength.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Krillin yells at him.

"Daddy don't do it please!" Gohan yells at him as well.

"Goku," her voice came as a whisper while her hold on his hand was firm. He stopped looking down into her sapphire eyes that look so sad and yet so confident. He could see in her eyes that she had the utmost confidence in him, that she believed in his abilities and would support him and his desire to fight. "Please be careful Goku these guys are bad news,"

He gave her a small smile and gently squeezed her hand. At that moment there was an odd sensation of wanting to kiss her, to thank her, using his actions. She had always been his best friend and not having her around would have left him alone in the woods never knowing the thrills of adventure, going purely on instinct he kissed her temple. "Don't worry I'll be fine,"

Walking away, her fingertips lingering on his hand. And as much as he wanted her by his side, he had a job to do. He needed to finish this fight to protect her and everyone else.

They seemed powerful enough to offer him a challenge, but at the same time, he didn't doubt his ability. He would win somehow or another; he would win.

* * *

 ** _~Our Unlikely Pair~_**

Vegeta's brow furrowed as he watched Goku walk away, his shoulders square and his entire body just radiating with confidence. _'Some things... Odd? Why is he so calm doesn't he realize he's going to lose? The three of us couldn't even defeat them, how does he think he alone can beat them? Why doesn't he show any anger or fear or something!?'_

Then he remembered something far back from his childhood. A story of a warrior that no one could defeat.

The story was as old as the saiyan race itself. Every thousand years or so, there would appear a warrior; unlike any other who could take down any opponent and rise above the others like a beacon of light. Everyone, even his father, and his entire race thought it to be a myth, something impossible to achieve.

And yet here stood Goku: a human saiyan. He took out Recoome in one hit.

It made Vegeta's blood boil. It was unfair and hurt his pride. There was no hope for him; his desire to be stronger seems pointless compared to how easily Goku had achieved greatness.

How was he to avenge his mate or people when he couldn't even defeat the Ginyu Force?

"Curse him," Vegeta growled under his breath.

There was a moment in which he thought maybe it was a lie, that it was his imagination, that the man before him could not be something of _legends_.

But it was no trick it was no technique it was just one blow that took down not one but three of the Ginyu Force. He surpassed any Saiyan strength in their records; he was a different warrior from the one that he fought on Earth. What kind of training had he gone through between their battle on Earth and now that made him be almost a Legend?

Could he be the Legendary Super Saiyan?

The gasping breaths of Recoome and Burter solidified the answer to his question. For the moment at least.

 _No_.

No warrior would allow them to live after what they'd done, and let another escape to warn an even more fearsome enemy. Goku might be strong, but he was an idiot with a soft heart. And it would be his downfall.

Vegeta then took upon himself to give the final blow; he wasn't going to risk fighting them again.

* * *

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

It would inevitably cause Goku problems, just because he granted mercy to an enemy did not mean they would run and hide. For when Jeice escaped, he ran, right to his Commander: Captain Ginyu. This fight would affect all the fights after it today.

This Ginyu character looked far different compared to the others, though they'd all been of different species, he just held himself differently. It wasn't so much confidence that he'd win but being confident in his knowledgeability and awareness of his abilities.


	13. Chapter 13

_**To me, fights are the hardest things for me to write-sometimes. And I was lazy, again, I used time skips to progress the story as I felt writing any more in that spot would just be boring not just to write but also read.**_

 _ **Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ _ **Pride As A Species**_

* * *

Kagome giggled from her place on the ship. Seemed Frieza wouldn't be getting his wish anytime soon. And the Namekians would no doubt never give Frieza what he wanted. They're pride as a species rivaling that of any saiyan.

* * *

 _ **~Our Unlikely Pair~**_

Vegeta eyed Goku's back with narrowed eyes. How had he managed to get so strong in such a short time? At least he knew about the dragon balls and that Frieza hadn't used them yet. Means he could still get his wish.

" Vegeta? You know these guys, do you have any good ideas?" Goku asked staring back at Vegeta's intense glare.

"I thought you were going to fight Frieza," was his snide comeback.

"Well I want to, don't get me wrong, but I was told not to. I think I'd better bring back the guys you killed on Earth before I decide to fight him,"

"That's your wish!? You're nothing more than an idiot! What good will it be when Frieza blows up the whole planet?! Give me the power to kill him instead!" he growled darkly. He had every right to wish as they did after all Frieza killed his people; family, friends, his mate, and destroyed his home planet.

"Why do you want to kill Frieza? Didn't you work for him?" Goku asked, everyone, looking at him with wide eyes. It seems no one had thought to why he wanted the alien dead.

Vegeta was speechless for a moment. "Not by choice," he turned around with his arms crossed. "Besides I have my reasons," he didn't want any of their pity, besides he would much rather keep it to himself. He didn't want to admit, out loud anyway, how he'd failed his mate.

Everyone was silent merely looking at everyone. Awkwardness filled the air.

Vegeta's eyes widened briefly as he felt the familiar power level of Jeice. Looking at him he glared at Goku; it was his fault that Jeice had escaped. "There are two ki's heading this way, the one you let get away is bringing Captain Ginyu. I wonder if even you can handle him," he chuckled.

Krillin trembled at Goku side. "He's right Goku! This is terrible,"

The bluenette; Bulma, grabbed onto Goku's hand making the Saiyan look down at her and smile before taking her into his arms. Blushing the girl looked up at him before returning his hug, burrowing into his warmth she smiled sadly.

Vegeta looked away, his heart constricting at the sight of the two. The two seemed to be in the midst of courting the other. He couldn't help but think of Kagome and the many times he'd held her in such a manner.

As much as he tried, he could hear them talking as if they were right next to him.

"Please safe," she cried softly into his chest. "I want us to go home, together,"

"I promise, we'll make it home, and all our friends will be there when we do,"

Turning his attention away from the two and to the approaching enemies, he gasped. "Waits, something doesn't feel right. Where is Frieza? He should have been at the spaceship where Ginyu took the dragon balls,"

"I feel it now powerful ki off to the West that must be Frieza," Goku voiced from behind while pointing in the same direction although he didn't show it he was excited. The thought of a strong opponent made his blood hot.

"That means the dragon balls are unprotected! If Gohan, Krillin and I go, we can find the dragon balls and make our wish!" Bulma exclaimed.

Clenching his fists, Vegeta growled. "What about my wish?!"

"Don't worry Vegeta, once we use the dragon balls to wish back our friend Piccolo we can use the balls on Earth to give you your wish," Goku grinned. "I might not know your reasons as to want to get rid of Frieza, but why not become allies for the meantime?"

"Goku you can't mean that!" Krillin yelled.

"Dad come on! He's just as bad as Frieza!"

Goku shook his head. "I've felt Frieza's ki, and he's pure evil. Vegeta's nothing like that. He's done everything he's had to to survive, but deep down I don't think he wants to kill. I think he's just enjoys a good fight," their eyes met, and Vegeta couldn't help but be grateful that at least one person didn't think he was some vile monster.

"Then we're allies, but only until Frieza's dead and not a second more," this lead everyone to look at Vegeta with wide eyes. "After we'll finish what we started on Earth,"

"Sounds good to me," Goku looked to the three around them. "You guys go make that wish while Vegeta and I handle the rest of the Ginyu force,"

"You got it, dad!" Gohan beamed with Krillin nodding beside him.

"Now get going, and take the woman with you," the bluenette face turned red in anger her mouth opening to yell at Vegeta. "She'll be safer with you two then here," the color dyed down to a gentle blush.

"You heard him get going," the three nodded and like that took off with Bulma being held by Krillin.

The remaining saiyans nodded to one another both taking a fighting stance in wait for their opponents.

"I'll take Ginyu, and you can take that red guy,"

Vegeta simply nodded. If this meant he could get his wish so be it.

 ** _~o.O~O.o~ Skipping fight ~o.O~O.o~_**

Looking at the now defeated Jeice, Vegeta panted lightly. It seems the silver-haired red-skinned alien had more fight in him then he'd initially thought. Looking over to Goku and Ginyu he saw that they both were struggling to defeat the other. They seemed too evenly matched.

Blue and red clashed as they soared across the sky.

And then they stopped both breathing heavily with set glares in place. They were heavily injured with Ginyu having far more aggressive wounds that bleed heavily. But Ginyu was smiling, seems he was setting Goku up for a special attack. It didn't feel right, and as much as he hated to intervene -it went against his warrior code- he knew it would be the only way that he got what he wanted.

Looking around for something to throw in the way of the attack. Grabbing the frog, he threw it as hard as he could. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

And just then a bright light came from Ginyu forcing Vegeta to shield his eyes.

When he looked back, the frog and Ginyu fell to the ground. The frog threw its arms and legs about shaking its flipper-like a fist while croaking angrily, while Ginyu looked on with wide eyes and on its hands and knees.

Walking over Vegeta stepped on the frog. "The rumors were true after all. It seems Ginyu could switch forms," he gave an amused ' _huff'_ he kicked the frog and watched as it disappeared.

Goku landed next to him, his knees buckling under his weight. "Did you have to do that?"

Vegeta simply shrugged before catching the other saiyan before he could fall to the ground. It seems he took more damage than he thought he had. "Let's catch up with the runts; I would very much like to see this dragon,"

Goku chuckled as they flew. "Vegeta, why do you want revenge? I know you're not a bad guy so why, how did you get yourself tangled up with Frieza?"

There was a long moment of silence in which Goku had accepted he wouldn't be getting a response.

"I didn't have a choice, Frieza took an interest in me as a child and put me through harsh training. My father could do nothing but give Frieza what he wanted or risk a war that he wouldn't be able to win. Either way, Frieza killed everyone I cared for along with my people and planet. I want to be powerful enough to make him suffer like he made me suffer," They met each other's gaze and then looked away. They flew at a quick pace.

"Once we get to Frieza's ship we'll put you in one of the healing tanks," Vegeta informed him, and Goku simply nodded.

Goku was still stunned that Vegeta had answered him, he felt one step closer to understanding the saiyan. They could easily see them become friends after this was all over. It would be nice to train and spare with someone who was at the same level as him.

When the ship came into view, Goku openly stared. It was covered in damage and circular; it was merely huge, looking much like the UFO's the newspapers described seeing in the sky.

"Seems the ship is deserted, seems Frieza grew tired of his men and disposed of them," Vegeta mused.

Goku's brows knotted. What was he talking about, couldn't he feel that electric-like ki? He had never felt such a ki before, normally he could gauge a person's' power level on their ki, but this one seemed to flow around the entire ship making it hard to pinpoint its location.

He tried focusing on it more but could only say it was coming from within the ship, and although it was strong, the person couldn't be all that powerful physically.

"Goku!" the sound of Bulma calling his name made him forget all about the ki.

All thoughts of that weird power were pushed to the back of his mind at seeing her smiling face.

"Make way, I know you're happy to see your mate, but we need to get him to the healing tanks, so we have even a fighting chance against Frieza,"

Going into the ship, Goku was placed in a pod-like tank with multiple tubes and wires attached to it. A mask was placed over his face before it began to fill with what could only be water, it stung as it touches his skin and he couldn't help but hiss. Soon enough it started to feel good, and he fell into a gentle sleep.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

Dark brows furrowed in concentration, Goku's attention solely on the fight taking place mere miles away from where he rests in what he'd been told was a healing tank. Because of that concentration, he overlooked the strange ki he felt earlier. ' _Vegeta's ki's getting weaker and right after he'd gotten so much stronger… Is this Frieza really that strong?...'_

A loud repetition of beeps forced charcoal eyes to snap open. " _FINALLY_!" he exclaimed. Bursting through the tank, followed by the roof of the ship. Goku stood scanning the area as water idly dripped from his body. He wiggled his fingers, followed by flexing his hands and muscles; examining himself and taking in the gravity of the power that surrounded him.

His eyes fell closed as he basked at the moment.

No words could accurately describe such a sensation, maybe there was, but he couldn't think of it. ' _This power it's like it's swelling up from inside me. I thought I'd reached my limit before. But this..'_ a shiver run down his spine in the most blissful of sensations. Pure ecstasy, it felt **so** _ **good,**_ so incredibly good.

Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to calm down his eyes snapping open, a stony glare firmly in place. "I'm coming guys, hang on just a little longer!" he explained to the world telling it to prepare for the mayhem that was undoubtedly going to happen on this day.

Vegeta choked on his own blood in his gasping attempt for air. Nearly every bone in his body felt crushed under the onslaught of unrelenting assaults on his person. And then suddenly his body flew through the air in a careless manner, he'd been tossed aside by Frieza as if he were nothing more than garbage. Frieza apparently now bored with his punching bag.

He went crashing into the side of a rock face, more of his bones snapping under the extreme force of impact. The snapping echoed in his ears, the pain unbearable to the point he saw spots clouding his vision. Then, carelessly, his body fell to the ground, wheezing sounds escaping his chest in his attempt to breathe around the blood in his mouth that was about to drown him.

Slowly, ever so much the predator he made himself to look, and act, Frieza approached. "You've lost the will to fight? How boring? Alas, I suppose I'll take some joy in the fact that I'll finally be through with you damned saiyans," his red eyes as bored and flat as his tone of voice.

In the blink of an eye, Goku landed, his glare still in place as he walks over, confidence radiating from every pore.

He briefly looked over to Piccolo "So that big ki was you, Piccolo," he said with a light laugh. "The dragon balls brought you here," it was a statement.

The green alien merely nodded his eyes wide with amazement. He'd never seen Goku so sure of himself or so powerful. The newly discovered saiyan put his own power to shame.

Giving Krillin a smile he kept walking till he was at his son's side, briefly ruffling his hair. "Sorry I'm late, but at least I'm all better," He offered his son a small smile. "I'll take it from here,"

Krillin trembled as he looked at the back of his friend. "G-Goku?..."

Behind them, Krillin and Gohan could not believe what their senses and eyes show them. Goku was scary strong.

Goku only had eyes for Frieza though. "You must be Frieza. I didn't think you'd be so small,"

Frieza looked him up and down once before huffing in annoyance and maybe even amusement at the arrogance of his next victim. "So.. There was some more trash laying around,"

Frieza attacks Goku with multiple small beams of ki similar to bullets of light. Each one Goku deflected causing them to go off every which direction, slamming into the landscape around them.

Frieza looked on with wide eyes; the damned saiyan just knocked them back with one hand.

Vegeta laughed through the pain. "Don't take him lightly Frieza," He chuckled while spitting up blood. "He's the one you've been afraid of... He's the Super Saiyan!" he shouted with glee. "You heard me! The legendary Warrior, the most powerful in the universe! Frieza you're through. I'm only glad I lived to see it!" Gritting his teeth, he forced his mangled body into an upright position staring down at the ultimate form of Frieza. The monster that held him captive for years and killed everything he'd ever cared for.

And in an instant, he was thrown backward unable to dodge or even notice that Frieza had aimed at him. A solitary beam shot through his chest millimeters away from his heart. He only had a few moments left.

"Stupid monkey, didn't I tell you I hate jokes," Frieza crossed his arms.

Blood spurted from Vegeta's mouth he was drowning now. The pain was white hot, everything hurt. But he wasn't done yet. He looked up into the wide eyes of Goku the one he continuously called Kakarot because he didn't want him to forget that he was a saiyan: a proud warrior.

Goku growled his eyes angrily switching from Vegeta to Frieza. "How could you do that he couldn't even fight you, hell he couldn't even move! You didn't have to do that!"

"Oh, but I did. Otherwise, he'd never shut up," the lizard-like alien murmured while examining his nails in a bored fashion.

"K-Kakarot you won't win if you keep thinking like that," he struggled, gripping the ground as he spoke. "That's what limits you; you need to be merciless! Lose your stupid sentiment, and you could truly be the Super Saiyan!"

Frieza growled in annoyance "I detest people who repeat themselves. He needs to shut up with his ridiculous Super Saiyan Legend,"

Goku sweatdropped "I could never be merciless like him or you! I don't even know what this Super Saiyan is supposed to be,"

"The Super Saiyan-" Vegeta choked on his blood coughing it up in his attempt to try to speak once more.

"Don't talk anymore you're just killing yourself!"

"No, you need to hear this Kakarot! How do you think Planet Vegeta; the world where you and I were born was destroyed? Not because of some meteor impact-" his eyes grew misty.

Frieza once more sighed in annoyance "How long is this going to go on that blast should have killed you by now,"

"It was Frieza! We Saiyans did just as he commanded, we were his hands, his muscles, and yet he killed them all! Your parents, my father, he even took my mate from me…" Tears began to fall, staining his dirt covered face. "He killed them all because he feared that a Super Saiyan would arise from among us... Please... Frieza must die,"

"If you are speaking of your precious Kagome, she's still alive," Frieza interrupted.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "W-what!?"

Red eyes beamed with mirth. "In fact she's aboard my ship, to think you could have saved her. Now you can die knowing she's been mine this entire time, praying that you'd save her. Now she'll have no choice but to become my mine," he laughed wickedly.

"D-don't touch her," Vegeta tried to get up, his mate had been alive this entire time suffering at this monster's hand.

"Too late," a victorious gleam shone brightly in his eyes, a smirk pooling at his lips.

Tears blurred his vision as Vegeta looked to Goku with urgency. He was going to die; he could feel it looming over his head. Vegeta couldn't save her, but Goku still could. "P-please save her, and avenge our people," his dying words were a choking plea for help and revenge. Vegeta was dead.

"It's about time," Frieza sighed.

"Shut up!" Red eyes grew wide at the anger in the saiyans voice. "You have no right to mock his pain. Your tyranny ends here!"

The saiyans would now be able to rest in peace with their Prince's champion avenging their unfortunate demise.

* * *

As in every universe, there would inevitably be a fight between good and evil, circumstances may change, but they never failed to clash as was the destiny of those who'd chosen to walk down such paths. Total opposites, one fought for justice and the other greed, sometimes reverse.

Death would be the only way to extinguish the madness of Frieza, the one who embraced the demented voices within his mind. His desire to rule the universe forced him to cross paths with the ever noble and seemingly innocent Goku who'd stumbled, or better yet, fell, into the role of hero.

Today would be the day of which would forever change the course of this and every universe. Where good, or evil, had to make a choice: fight or die?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Without** **further ado:**_

 ** _Chapter 14: _ A Choice. **

* * *

**~With Kagome~**

She'd come accustomed to seeing and feeling out one's aura, a talent she had picked up from birth but had only come to master through her meditative training. What she lacked in brute strength, she made up for in tactical strategy and superb ki control.

It was because of these talents she could "see" what was happening outside the ship. Five persons' aura's shined brightly as they went up against the red and black aura of Frieza.

Her attention zeroed in on one particular aura. It's dark cobalt coloring somehow bright at the same time reflecting his inner turmoil.

It wavered several times before vanishing without a trace.

"No!" Her fists met with the floor creating a sizable dent. "VEGETA!" her power flared around her coursing through the ship unintentionally frying the machinery. Tears blurred her vision as she screamed at the ceiling. Her body was flashing brightly in between purple and rose gold. A mix of anger and sadness swam in her veins affecting her powers which swirled around her trembling form like tentacles.

The word 'no' toppled from her mouth repeatedly as her fist and body met with the metal of the door. She had to get out, had to get to him, had to save him.

 _He needed her._

Again and again, she hit the door. Screaming as she did so. She looked to be a wild beast. Her knuckles bloodied and broken.

 _No_.

The door groaned as it bent at the door frame where it would usually slide into the wall to open.

 _She needed him._

But all too soon the anger; fueled by her lose, faded to pain. Slumping against the door, she hit it weakly.

"No, Vegeta you can't leave me like this," her eyes closing as fat tears fell to the ground. She slid down the door till she dropped to her knees, shaking her head as she did. "We were so close," it came as a broken whisper as she once again weakly hit at the door.

She hugged herself as she cried, screaming out her pain as she did. And then she began to laugh bitterly, Her nearly black eyes shining brightly with malice.

Frieza had finally done it. He'd killed Vegeta just as he'd promised

She continued to cry silently, her eyes now entirely black.

If it were the last thing she did, she would kill Frieza. He would understand the meaning of pain.

The minutes ticked by terrifyingly slow.

The ship shook violently making Kagome fall and the ship rattle. It continued off and on for several agonizingly long minutes, quickly getting worse as time went on.

There was a fierce battle going on that shook the planet to its core. She could feel the power trembling in the air, even taste it. Whoever was fighting, they were going to take the planet with them.

She banged on the door with all her might while calling out for anyone to help her; to open the door at least. She tried everything possible but to no avail.

' _Not now! Not like this! I can't die after everything I've gone through! I need to get stronger!'_

"Please someone, anyone help me!" she screamed once more, but even she could feel her hope slipping away. She would die with the planet and its people she couldn't protect just like she should have on planet Vegeta.

"Please," she whispered against the door. "I don't want to die,"

The metal of the door groaned, two hands on the side of the door pulling it backward.

The ship shook again, and Kagome lost her footing, the door opened to reveal a familiar, or seemingly familiar, face. But he looked different, instead of the black hair and dark eyes she'd known him to have his hair stood straight up in a golden hue while he looked at her with sea foam eyes. Bloody smears and fierce colored bruises marked his muscular body made visible from his tattered clothing that looked it would fall off if not for his sash.

" _Bardock_?" she murmured under her breath, the similarities were uncanny.

He grabbed her, pulling her to him as he raced around at such a speed Kagome had to shield her face from the surprisingly hot wind. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He made it to a large space pod with the door shut he slammed his hands on the buttons. "Come on damn it!" he yelled.

Kagome looked through the window to be welcomed by the terrifying sight of lava. Closing her eyes tightly she held onto the man who'd saved her, at least she wouldn't die alone.

Then there was a surge of power through the space pod, and it jumped in the opposite direction before flying away at an insanely fast pace.

Out the pod window, Kagome saw them break through the atmosphere, a sight she had witnessed countless times thanks to having lived on a spaceship for various years. Were they going to live?

Looking at the pod's control panel it read autopilot, seems it was on a course to Yardrat that was only a few hours away.

Her eyes were drawn to her savior by a sigh turned snore. Now dark cobalt eyes widened at the familiar face, with his black hair, he looked identical to Bardock. Could it be him? Had he survived the explosion on Planet Vegeta?

She shook her head. This man's soul was far different than the soul of her surrogate father. His spirit was so bright; it shines with a purity that she'd never seen; it was beautiful. She knew that she could trust him, knew that he'd protect her and she, in turn, would do all that she could to help him.

Gathering her healing powers in her hands she was going to heal him when an outside force knocked against the ship making her hit her head.

With a gasp, she blacked out.

* * *

 **~Hours Later~**

The ship plumbed into the side of a massive rock formation, instead of the ship's equipment bracing for the impact the ship broke causing Kagome and Goku to fall to the ground far below.

Both fell to the ground in a dazed state not realizing what was going on till they hit the ground with Kagome falling atop Goku.

"Oh no," Kagome cried softly with a groan. Rubbing her head, she wearily looked around. She took note of the canyon like scenery formed by massive pillars of lavender rock. The yellow sky above held a single sun that hung over the horizon. Looking up she saw the space pod had struck a pillar and now just sat there smoking.

"Looks like the ships broken," she murmured.

"Wh-where are we?" asked her savior in a weak voice. He tries to get up but fell back with a groan.

"Don't move, you'll agitate your wounds," with glowing blue hands Kagome forced him to be still. Touching him, she saw how badly he'd been hurt; there was internal damage to his organs and numerous broken bones. She could also sense some old brain damage; there was a 50/50 chance she could heal that as well so it wouldn't hurt to try.

He groaned in pain before passing out once more.

Kagome got to work allowing her hands to rest on his chest as she channeled her powers into him. It had been a long time since she'd healed anyone and with the amount of damage he'd taken it would take her at least two sessions to heal everything.

The sound of gravel being kicked made Kagome's spine stiffen, her tail tightening around her waist in response. The click-clack of tongues followed and grew louder.

With gritted teeth, Kagome glared at the small group of pink aliens that were approaching them. Moving, so her body covered the male below her she waited for the aliens to make a move. She would protect him no matter what, she owed him not only her life but her freedom.

"What do you want?" She asked with a snap, her sharp canines made visible in action.

They looked at one another their tongues clinking in what seemed to be their native language. Then one of the aliens looked at her.

"Hello, we didn't mean to frighten you miss, we saw the crash and came to investigate," one said in a higher pitch of a voice.

"Are you and your mate alright? We'd be happy to help,"

Her sweat dropped as she realizes their souls were bright with innocence. These people were kind souls only looking to help. They meant no harm to her or her mysterious savior.

She'd correct them another time on the mating part all that mattered was getting her hero to a safe spot where she could heal him. "He's hurt if you could help me get him somewhere safe,"

They nodded to each other and began carrying him with her right beside him.

* * *

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome had finished healing the man some time ago, and since then he'd been sleeping peacefully, so much, so he wore a silly grin as he snored.

Her brow twitched as she rests against the wall. She was exhausted, to say the least. She'd never had to heal someone, other than herself, to such an extent. He'd been wounded and some of the injuries, like the organ damage, required her complete focus. It'd taken her two days without rest to heal him.

And now all she wanted was a bath, some food, and a peaceful night's rest. But his snoring was driving her insane!

But at the same time, it reminded her of the saiyan who'd been like a father to her. The one who taught her to fly and fight, to trust her instincts and that she could be powerful.

' _I miss you, Burdock,'_ looking at the man that looked so much like him Kagome wondered if this could be Kakarot, the boy she never got to know because he'd been sent to earth days after he'd been born.

' _Who are you?'_

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_ Two Days Later _~o.O~O.o~_**

Dark gray eyes lazily began to open.

Goku would have preferred to sleep, even now he tried to burrow back into the blissfulness that was sleep. The loud gurgles of his stomach urged him awake, and reluctantly he listened. Blinking up at the ceiling it took him several tries for his vision to clear only for him to stare up at the unfamiliar orange ceiling. He simply stared at it before he was slammed with recent memories.

Jerking his body into a sitting position he looked around the room frantically for the ship and the girl with the blue eyes.

Sitting across from him in a slouched position supported by the wall behind her. The dark haired girl slept with her head bowed, her black hair acting like a veil only allowing him to see a glimpse of her pale face. From the looks of it, there were dark bags under the eye he could see, and her body twitched. It seems she wasn't sleeping all that great.

A sigh left his lips. He had been genuinely concerned, the last thing he remembered was them falling and her clearly saying "Oh no," But it seems everything was fine.

Moans from his stomach caused him to clinch his stomach. ' _Shut up for once,_ ' he urged it, he didn't want to wake her. She looked so tired; she deserved to get some sleep just as he had.

Pushing the thought of food to the side, for the moment at least, Goku crept closer to the girl on his hands and knees. Right in front of her, he got a glimpse of what he could only guess to be a black tail. This had to be that Kagome girl, she apparently was very important to Vegeta.

She whimpered fearfully in her sleep, a tear falling down her cheek.

Goku frowned. He wouldn't be having any of that.

Now next to her balled up form, as gently as he could, with a hand around her back and the other under her knee, he pulled her towards him. Leaning against the wall and his legs crossed, he held the girl to his chest. She immediately curled into him, her whimpers dying down as she burrowed into his large, warm, lap.

A grin pulled at the saiyans lips. That's better. He had done the same thing with Gohan when the boy had trouble sleeping or needed help falling back asleep after a nightmare. It seems it worked for the girl too.

Looking out what could only be equivalent to an oval window, just without the glass. Outside he saw yellow-orange skies and purple rock formations that jetted out of the ground in columns.

They would stay like this for an hour before she began to squirm causing Goku to laugh as she brushed against his sides, unintentionally tickling him as she did.

The sound of his laugh made her freeze and quickly looked at him.

"Well good morning sleepy head," Goku teased with a chuckle while looking down into dark eyes that switched between blue and black.

Her head whipped towards him. "Hi," it came out quickly and more out of reflex. Blinking quickly, she opened and closed her several times as she concentrated on his face. Her eyes narrowed as she did so, her mind still hazy from sleep, her nose even twitched as she was somewhat lost in thought. It was kind of cute.

Finally, she gave him a small closed mouth smile, nothing more than a small upturn of her pink lips. "Hi, my names Kagome. Would your name happen to be Kakarot?" she asked slightly unsure.

He cocked his head to the side; he had been called that before, before meeting Raditz or Vegeta came into his life. The echo of a cooing voice distant in his mind but he chose to ignore it. "I've been called that," he teased with a shrug and goofy grin.

And then a full on smile came to her lips and once black eyes flashed sapphire as tears misted them over.

"O' come on now!" Goku panicked. "Don't cry, please. If you like you can just call me Goku! That's my Earth name!" Tears fell as her smile grew and even a small breathy laugh left her lips. "Please don't cry!" He rushed to wipe away her tear.

Her hand grabbed his holding it to her cheek. "I'm so happy to meet you finally," she laughed as her voice broke.

He froze. "Y-You are?"

"I'm kind of like your sister,"

"S-sister!?" Goku shrieked in surprise.

"Well kind of, your father and mother raised me after mine died when I was a baby,"

"Oh wow I always wanted a sister, Raditz was close, but he was downright evil!"

Her eyes grew wide, no longer holding the black color they had earlier and looked almost hopeful. "You met Raditz?"

Goku looked away with a frown. He hadn't thought much of his brother since they'd died together, but he hadn't thought someone would care for a person that killed without feeling. "I-I'm actually the reason he's dead," he sighed unable to look at her as he scratched the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry,"

Kagome shook her head fiercely while whipping away any remaining tears. "No don't,"

He looked at her in surprise.

"Raditz was a warrior and to die in battle was something he wanted. If things had been different maybe he wouldn't have become the monster Frieza's army turned him into,"

There was a long pause of silence between the two. Goku had so many questions that were now brewing within his brain. He wanted to know about his family, her, and what it had been like to grow up knowing what you are. Even if he never voiced it, he'd always wondered about his tail and why he had been raised by his grandpa and not by parents. He'd always known he was different and now that he knew he was a saiyan he wanted to know everything he had missed out on. Don't get him wrong he loved Earth and all the people that were his friends only to become like family to him. But a part of him wanted to know about his heritage.

And then there was the girl herself; Kagome. She confused him; the wish should have worked yet she was on that ship about to die if he hadn't suddenly felt the spike of her strange ki.

"What is it?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If there's something on your mind it's best to talk about it," she warned.

A small chuckle left his lips. Was he really that easy to read? Possibly but he was so curious about this girl, her life, and her connection with Vegeta. When it came down to it, all his answers about her could be answered by one simple question.

"Who are you?"

She blinked at him several times; there was nothing but silence until, in unison, their stomachs voiced their own opinions.

She laughed nervously as she held her stomach, a light shade of pink dusting her nose. "I promise to tell you everything, but can we find something to eat first? I'm starving!"

Again their stomachs echoed the other in loud grumbles making them laugh once more before deciding to explore their new surroundings.

Opening the door, they were welcomed with a mix of sweet and savory. Spices unknown to the both loomed in the air beckoning them to find the source of the enticing smell all the while their stomachs were groaning in agony.

It had been so long since both of them had eaten they were drooling at the mouths. Following Goku, who was following the searing sound of meat the two came upon a balcony that overlooks a large dining hall filled with hundreds of small pink colored aliens. Rows of tables were lined with piles of food none of which either had seen or would doubtable have heard of, but the smell left them hungry. It didn't matter the food as long as they could get some.

A small pink Yadart hurried to meet them. "We are so happy to see the two of you!" the alien looked to Goku "We worried for your health as it has been five days since your mate and you arrived,"

Goku turned to look at Kagome in grave confusion, isn't that how animals make babies? "Mate?"

"I'm sorry but we're not mates, he's my brother," she smiled down.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, but I am happy to see the two of you in good health! My name is Yādoratto, and I welcome you to Planet Yardrat. I can only assume that you both are hungry so help yourselves to whatever you like!"

"Thank you!" Goku beamed before practically disappearing only to reappear before a mound of food already in the process of shoving his face full of food.

Kagome's sweat dropped. She might be hungry too, starving at this point actually, but could he show a little self-control?

After eating and then exploring parts of Yardrat with Yādoratto as their guide. And then eating again, as it was dinner time. The two returned to the room they'd woken up in, a place they were welcome to stay in until the Yardrats could fix their ship. These people were so kind.

They'd even gifted them new clothing, one's Goku was happy to change into after noticing that all he had left of his clothes were his pants and they were barely hanging together.

They'd been kind enough to put a second bed in the room.

Now they were alone again Kagome took a deep breath and divulged the details of her life. Though vague she told him of her being a priestess and her status within saiyan society, and then how his parents had become her own as well. Even pausing to answer questions about Planet Vegeta, and its history.

"What'd Planet Vegeta look like?"

Kagome smiled her eyes glazing over as she described it. "The skies were red and gold and when the sunset burgundy colored the horizon before everything went dark. There was rarely a full moon; I only ever got to see it the one time when I fought alongside your father and our people against Frieza,"

"You fought against him?"

With a nod, Kagome continued. "In the days before the full moon, the Saiyan race created a secret plan of attack against Frieza as he and a majority of his army would be there on the night of the full moon. As I was a noble, I had inherited my father's allies, and it was with their help we convinced the King and then our entire race to turn against Frieza. There are countless saiyans right now that are alive because of our planning,"

"I thought everyone was killed, or that's what Vegeta said,"

Kagome shook her head. "No, we sent off dozens of ships before the attack, all of them with countless numbers of saiyans. I wish they could have seen our fight and knew how hard we fought to protect our planet,"

"How did it start?"

"As soon as the moon rose we transformed and attacked. The moon had been so beautiful, I don't remember much of anything about that night, but when I woke up Bardock had been there caring for me even though he wanted to be fighting," She locked eyes with Goku and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "Bardock did a lot of things in his life that he regretted but he was a good person and an amazing warrior. You look so much like him, I know he would be proud of you for avenging our people,"

Kagome continued on telling him of the rest of that day and her capture followed by the destruction of Planet Vegeta. She lost herself seeming to be unable to stop herself as she divulged some of the torture she'd endured at the hands of Frieza and his men. And then she slowly grew quiet, the blue that had once colored her eyes darkened to resemble storm clouds before going completely black. Her whole body trembled and in her far-off gaze tears grew.

Whatever she's had to go through, Goku silently promised to make sure his new sister would never have to go through that again. He already cared for her, and he would do everything in his power to protect her from this day forth, he would make sure she never had to be alone ever again.

Not wanting her to think of such horrible things Goku wisely decided to change the topic."Can you tell me more about everyone? What was Vegeta like?"

Her eyes grew bright, taking on the pale sapphire coloring they had before. Shaking away the tears with a laugh she again lost herself in memories all of which she welcomely shared.

But it would be some time before she dares speak of the full extent Frieza's tortured. And Goku would learn that some people did deserve to die after all.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Where Are They?**_

 ** _REWIND_ ~ Before Goku saved Kagome ~ _REWIND_**

Onyx colored eyes snapped open as a gasp parted his lips allowing dirt to fall into his mouth. Sputtering and spitting, the revived saiyan leaped from his grave. His senses buzzed as he looked around trying to remember what had happened to put him there. And like a tidal wave it hit him, Frieza had killed him but not before saying that Kagome was alive, that she was here on Namek.

Looking from where he felt the clashing ki's, that could only belong to Frieza and Goku, and to the ship, it wasn't hard for him to decide, in fact, there wasn't even need to choose. Even if Frieza was lying if there was even a possibility of her being there he had to check. Kagome was far more important than some fight, or revenge for that matter. She was alive, and that's all that mattered.

Racing towards the ship faster than he had ever been before. She was here; they could be together as they should have. He was going to make up for all their lost time; he would prove to her that he was worthy of being her mate. And that he would spend the rest of his days making up for not saving her. He would become strong enough to protect her and any of their future children.

He had been on that same ship a thousand time before, yet he had never noticed. That's what hurt the most. He had been so close to her, so many times before and he had failed to save her.

The ship was in sight within seconds, his heart raced, and a smile came to his lips. Kagome She was here; she just had to.

And as he was to move closer, his body froze in mid-flight, his ki and muscles refusing his request to move. There was a moment of weightlessness; his senses were hazy once more. He couldn't even move or see past the streaming of color that swirled past him. It almost made him sick.

Had he died again without noticing?

And just as it had happened he was falling; he fell upon a hard surface. It took several blinks before he could see his surroundings. What he had landed on was, in fact, the ground in which was covered in bright green grass, all around him he saw tall trees and far above he saw a blue sky.

Was he back on Earth?

Standing he looked around with growing anger. Why was he here? What force has dashed his hope of reuniting with Kagome?

Throwing back his head a roar, similar to that of a beast's, ripped from his chest. His ki surged around him in bright flashes of light, the force knocking down trees and picking up dirt.

" _ **KAGOME!**_ " He screamed to the sky.

Gohan rushed towards the sound followed by Denda and Bulma. Coming upon the newly created clearing the young boy had to shield his eyes, same with the others. Denda even holding onto Bulma so he wouldn't fly away.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" Gohan yelled

Beast-like eyes turned towards him, red clouding the normally white part of his eyes. Even without the Moon, and his tail, it seemed the prince was close to changing.

"Calm down!? I need to get to my mate!" He roared at them the force knocking Bulma to the ground with a shrill scream.

"She has to be on earth! Everyone besides Goku and Frieza was wished here!" Bulma yelled back.

This made Vegeta freeze and the color to recede from his eyes, but the power remained making him glow much like a star. No one dared to take another step forward for fear he'd turn that raging power onto them.

"We'll help you find her," Gohan nodded. If he was right that nice lady that saved him was this ' _Kagome_ ' person that Vegeta was looking for. "Does she had black hair and blue eyes?"

This made the saiyan both happy and angry. Glad to know she was alive, and angry that the kid had seen her without telling him. He couldn't hold it against the boy as it had never come up in the limited conversations he had with the kid or the small group for that matter.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I remember her from when she saved us from Frieza back on Namek. He would have killed me if she hadn't attacked him,"

Vegeta's form visibly stiffened, his eyes taking on a glazed look. Had she attacked Frieza? Had he killed her because of it? Was that the reason as to why he couldn't sense her on the ship?

Gohan walked up to him slowly, ignoring the protest of Bulma and Denda, and once next to the taller saiyan he gentle grabbed his hand. The act made Vegeta flinch before looking down to the small boy who offered him a small smile.

"Let's go find her and if we can't, we'll wish her back with the dragon balls," the boy beamed, and as much as he tried not to Vegeta gave him the smallest of smiles.

Sadly their search would turn up empty, everyone worried about the battle between Goku and Frieza, while Vegeta worried for Kagome.

"Vegeta?" it came as a soft whisper, similar to a coo. Giving the person a sideways glance he noticed it to be the human woman Bulma; mate to Goku.

"What is it?" he asked in a not so gentle manner. He didn't really care at the moment, his hopes of being with his mate had been dashed.

Heat rose to the bluenettes face."I'm going to let your attitude slide because you're going through a hard time, but I wanted to offer you a place to stay while on Earth. We can wait to wish on the dragon balls there with all the Namekians,"

He raised an eyebrow now fully looking at her. "Woman, do you really have enough room to house all of us?"

She stomped her foot with an angry huff. "It's Bulma!"

"Alright _**Bulma**_ ~," He said with a roll of his eyes. "Do you have enough room to house all of us?"

She blinked at him a few times not expecting him to be as civil as he was now. He seemed nothing like the saiyan that threatened to kill her entire species. "Oh yeah, my family is one of the richest on Earth, second only to the Tashio family then again they go back centuries," Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away as she continued to drown on about her family, the Briefs, creators of Capsule Corporation who were rivals with Tashio Corporation. It seems she liked to talk. "I'm sorry seems I was babbling there," she laughed nervously, or maybe in embarrassment, a light shade of pink coloring the bridge of her nose.

"I accept your offer," he inclined his head in gratitude. He would be in debt to this girl for some time as he figured out how to survive this world.

Shaking her head and arms her blush darkening. "It no problem, really!"

"Still it is most generous of you to offer me, someone who you no doubt thought of as an enemy, a place in your home,"

"Well, of course, I would, I can't leave you to be homeless. And besides you're not all that bad, I think Goku was right about you back on Namek," her eyes glossed over as if she were no longer there but back on Namek. "He didn't believe you to be evil, in fact, I think he saw you as some kind of friend, or maybe he wants to be friends. I don't know, but he trusted you, so I'm going to trust you too,"

A humorless laugh left Vegeta as he stood looking down at the slightly shorter woman. "You and your mate are very strange,"

Bulma shook her head slightly confused as to what he meant by ' _mate_ , ' but that could wait for some other time. "Whatever, let's get going," turning on her heel she lead the saiyan to where she had previously used one of her plane capsules. Seated in the clearing was a large Cargo plane, it had knocked down several trees to make room for itself.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~ 130 Days Later ~o.O~O.o~**_

Vegeta sat back as everyone gathered around the Namek dragon balls to make a wish. Porunga had been summoned, his large form just as intimidating as he remembered it to be the last time he saw the muscular dragon of dreams. The skies, within a good several mile radius, turned black just as they had on Namek leaving the dragon to glow in all his powerful glory.

The first wish had been to wish Goku and Krillin's souls to Earth's check-in only for the dragon to inform them that Goku, in fact, survived the destruction of Namek although he didn't tell them how or where the saiyan was.

" **Is there anyone else in place of this Goku?** " Porunga asked.

A yell was building in his throat; he deserved one of those wishes, after all, he had earned the one he'd received from that namekian elder. He couldn't bring himself to demand a wish; he'd caused a lot of problems for these people, both humans, and namekians. How could he wish back Kagome when several of their friends and family had died to fight Frieza.

"Excuse me," everyone turned to the large elder, the very one who'd gifted him one of the balls on namek. "But I believe one of those wishes should go to him, after all, I did give him the one from my village," he said pointing a finger at Vegeta.

His eyes grew wide as the elder eyed him across the way, his large hand tenderly placed on Denda's head.

"But that's Vegeta! He's almost as bad as Frieza!" Vegeta visibly flinched at the small namek's comment.

The elder shook his head with a small laugh while staring down at Denda. "You are wrong. He did not harm any of my people or any of our people, those that he killed were men working for Frieza," this made the child gasp as Vegeta looked away. "The desire for revenge can take many forms,"

"B-but-"

The elder cut him off with a solemn shake of his head. "I have seen into his soul and knew he would not wish any harm to any of us, all he wants is his family back. Everyone else is to be reunited with theirs why not him?"

The small namek looked at the ground with trembling fists. The half saiyan, Gohan, put a hand on his shoulder giving him a nod and reassuring smile.

"Who is it you want wished back? We will wish them to the earth's check-in station with the others,"

"Her name," he took a deep breath, it had been so long since he's said her name. "is Kagome,"

Denda nodded as he looked up to Porunga. " **Come on, who else is to be brought to Earth's check-in, I don't have all day** ," the dragon groaned out.

" _We wish for Kagome to be brought back in place of Goku_ ," Denda yelled up at the dragon.

The dragon's eyes glowed red for several moments as Vegeta held his breath in anticipation.

" **It cannot be done,"**

"What?! Why!?" Vegeta yelled.

" **The one known as Kagome, the sacred miko, lives,"**

Vegeta turned to Denda with desperation not only in his voice but written on his face. He didn't care if anyone thought him weak, he only wanted her back. "Wish for Kagome and Goku to be brought to earth," he cared not if Goku was wished back to earth but it would save everyone a wish.

Denda looked back at Gohan and Bulma who nodded quickly; clearly wanting the same thing.

" _For our second wish, we wish for the ones known as Goku and Kagome to be brought to earth,"_

The dragon nodded slowly before eyes once more become a shining red; several seconds went by as everyone looked on anxiously.

" **It cannot be done, Goku does not wish to be brought to earth at this time. As for the one known as Kagome, the sacred miko, my magic can not touch her. They will come to earth together but on their own,"**

Everyone looked up at the dragon in awe.

But Vegeta turned away, his eyes brimmed with angry. Kagome was alive, had been alive, for all the years they'd been separated. Why wasn't she here then? If his magic couldn't touch her, what saved her from the destruction of Namek? The only thing he could think of is that she made it off with Goku which would explain why the dragon said they'd arrive together.

 _Kagome_ …

"This Kagome, what's she to you?" It was the bluenette, her normally loud voice now a soft whisper.

"She was to be my mate," he sighed sitting against a tree. The others cheered as Krillin, and then Yamcha was brought back completing the three wishes guaranteed by the Namek dragon. The darkness receded to show sunny blue skies.

Bulma looked over her shoulder once before sitting down next to Vegeta. "Your mate? What does that mean, were you two going to be married?"

He took a deep breath. "Mating is different to each species, for Saiyans taking a mate is for life, binding them for all eternity. There are many forms of unions we take part in; runting, seasonal, breeding but none so precious as being mated, it is a eternal promise to protect and die, to live solely in their honor. The bond is said to carry into death,"

"Wow, then she must mean a lot to you,"

He nodded. "All this time I thought her dead," he didn't know why he was telling her all this. "She mustn't want me anymore if she has yet to return to me?" _How could she possibly love me after all I've done? I failed her as a mate._

"Don't say that!" she nearly yelled causing him to look at her. "There has to be more to the story! You said people only mate because their soulmates, right? Then there has to be a reason as to why she's taking her time in returning to you like Goku. The dragon didn't say that she wasn't ever going to come to earth, she could be on her way right now for all we know." She spoke with such conviction he, almost, believed her.

He looked at her wide eyed. How could she be so sure of what she was saying?

"Be positive," she winked. "They'll be here before you know it,"

Then she became all serious with a concerned almost shy look. What was wrong with her? Did she have multiple personalities? Such suddenly mood changes couldn't be good for one person.

She was poking her fingers together in a nervous, almost embarrassed, fashion. Pink dusted her nose as she looked to the ground. "How did you know you and her were meant to be mates?"

His raised eyebrow his way of asking ' _Why_?'

"It's just I've been with Yamcha for so long... but Goku..." She groaned in frustration and her head fell forward in defeat. He almost laughed, it reminded him so much of how he had been when he realized he wanted Kagome to be his life mate.

"Would you die for him?" he asked.

She simply looked at the ground.

"Would you live for him?"

Again he received silence, it was clear from the look in her eyes that her mind was reeling, trying to process her thoughts and feelings as they undoubtedly clashed.

"If you can't say yes to both, then you have your answer,"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Without further ado:**_

 ** _Chapter 16:_ Destination: Earth!**

 _ **~*o*~One year later~*o*~**_

A spark of recognition flashed through several z-warriors as they felt the massive ki wash over Earth.

Racing out of his shower, not at all bothered by his state of nudity, Vegeta ran to the balcony where Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin sat with the weird flying cat thing and talking pig. The other warriors were also looking up to the sky.

"How is he still alive!?" Vegeta cried out staring at the seemingly peaceful blue sky in pure terror as sweat gathered on his brow mixing with the droplets of moisture.

"Is-Is that Frieza?" Yamcha trembled.

"Frieza!?" Bulma shrieked, her eyes following theirs.

"I-it can't be-e!" Krillin trembled undoubtedly uncomfortable about the thought of facing the same thing that killed him over a year and a half ago. The man unknowingly grabbing at his chest, the same spot Frieza's horns kabobbed him.

Vegeta openly growled through gritted teeth. ' _This can't be happening! Damn that Kakarot, how could he let that monster live? We're as good as dead,'_

Turning around, Vegeta stalked off back into the large home, the humans turning to follow him only to look away in embarrassment.

"Damn it Vegeta! Get some clothes on!" Yamcha yelled.

Looking over his shoulder, he openly glared at the male. "What do you think I'm doing? Besides we have a few hours before he arrives," he looked over to Bulma who was looking everywhere but him as red heated her cheeks. "Get ahold of the others, we'll have to face him when he lands,"

With it said he walked to his room, gifted to him by Bulma along with any clothes and necessities. Though they often could be found fighting the two had grown to be friends, much to the dismay of Yamcha. When they did speak, it was often short and brief in nature, but it is what led to the companionship they now shared. Both taking comfort in that they were not alone in their wait for their mates' return. He would never be able to thank the woman for her gratitude, though his attitude often was soared, she never held it against him. And it seemed she enjoyed the fighting as much as he did because if he wasn't training in the gravity chamber, he was thinking about Kagome. Their spats offered him a distraction, just as they did her.

As all his armor was ruined from his excessive training as of late, and most of the clothes he owned were dirty, the saiyan prince opted for the only thing that was clean; blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pale pink short-sleeved button-up shirt. In bold black letters was write ' **BAD-MAN'** across the back.

All the while grumbling about the shirt the saiyan walked back up to the balcony.

"Lookin' good Vegeta," Yamcha laughed through his nervousness.

"Shut it!" he snapped back. "We have more important things to worry about,"

"I got ahold of Gohan," Krillin sighed "And if we can feel it the others can too,"

"Damn that Kakarot!" Vegeta growl slamming his hand on the table. "He let the bastard live, and now we're going to die because he's too soft!"

"Come on, Frieza's dead. King Kai said so himself. Maybe it's someone else?" Yamcha offered as if that was any better.

Glaring at Yamcha with sinister intent, the saiyan momentary thought of killing the weak man, he surely wouldn't miss the weakling. They hadn't gotten along since the beginning, and it hadn't gotten better over time. And he wouldn't miss the male's behaviors towards Bulma, who had now stated she wasn't at all interested. She had confessed to Vegeta that she was in love with Goku and went as far as to desire the other saiyan as a mate. But even if she hadn't told the others that, the damned human male was not taking no as an answer, and it was what fueled Vegeta's growing dislike of Yamcha. "Are you suggesting I can't tell the difference between ki sources? I think I know what I'm talking about and that is most definitely Frieza and the second power can only belong to that of King Cold; he's the only one who could possibly be _**stronger**_ than Frieza," his fists tightened at his side. ' _Damn you **Kakarot** ,'_

Not bothering to wait for them Vegeta took off in the direction he best believed his longtime enemy would be landing. The other's would undoubtedly follow.

 _ **~Our Saiyan Siblings~**_

She felt his area before she saw the ship zoom past them toward the planet earth, which happened to be only a few hours journey away. But they would never be able to get there before them.

"We can't let him do to Earth what he did to Planet Namek and Planet Vegeta," Kagome began to panic.

"We won't," Goku chuckled in a very Raditz like fashion. He radiated confidence and power, his sureness no doubt stemming from his previous fight and resent training. Any other time she would have been amused but this downright pissed her off.

Kagome grabbed Goku roughly by the ruffled collar of his Yardrat uniform and yanked him down, so they looked into each other's eyes. Black and black clashed, his calm while she's blazed with a fierce rage. "You will teleport us there now!" She growled lowly, and watched the confidence drain from his face. "After everything, he's done to me, our people; our family -hell the universe!- he _deserves_ to die!"

He frowned. "What do you want us to do?"

"The only thing I want you to do is teleport us onto that ship," she demanded.

With a heavy sigh, he pressed his finger to his temple, his arms firmly around her waist.

There was a moment of weightlessness, and gray fuzz before they appeared within the large ship, directly in front of her stood her intended target, or should she say targets. Frieza and his father Lord Cold, surround by useless soldiers. But her eyes were glued to Frieza.

He stood with bloodied colored eyes wide open in a show of surprise. Bits of metal took up little more than half his gray face; same could be said for the rest of his body. Composed of metal along with gray and purple skin, his tail was even bionicle. He looked just as evil as ever to her, his body radiated anger and power. His eyes, now that was _very_ different, the red had always been intense, but now they were crazed. This Frieza was far more dangerous than the one who'd imprisoned her, sodomized and raped her, killed her friends, family, and people, but worst was he'd taken the life of her mate. This _**new**_ _man_ would take the universe with him, not just planets, to get what he wanted.

 _Revenge_.

But then again, Kagome was no different; she would destroy anything and everything to tear him apart.

Just as he had been surprised moments ago, his eyes narrowed shifting from her to Goku. This only served to anger her further.

Flash stepping behind him, she firmly grabbed him by the back of the neck. He stiffened under her touch; it took all her willpower not to laugh at the irony. How many times had he done the same thing to her? How many times? Too many. "You should really be keeping your eyes on me, _**my pet**_ ," she spat before throwing him, making sure to hold onto his bionic arm, ripping it from his body, into his father causing both to topple atop the various soldiers.

Now she did, in fact, laugh as she threw the arm over her shoulder. She would finally have her revenge. Looking over her shoulder she saw Goku looking away. He'd made it clear he would remain out of it unless she truly needed him.

Kagome wouldn't need him at all. She had been working this past year for this moment.

Harnessing her anger, and all her other emotions, she used it as Goku had taught her. Her power rose to the surface in a roar of rose gold lightning as her priestess powers mixed with the raw energy. Her body erupted in light leaving her black eyes tainted pink and turned her hair a silvery blonde. Raw power crackled along her skin, the heat and sound almost made her purr; it felt so good to be powerful.

"I've come for my revenge, after all, it's been a long time coming," she laughed bitterly, tendrils of her power latched onto all of her soon to be victims; holding them in place.

" _ **I pass judgment**_ ," they began to scream as their blood was set ablaze. They would die, but not yet, first she would take out her revenge, and then she'll make sure that their judgment would be just and swift.

Blacken eyes clashed with crazed red. She walked slowly over to Frieza, her power working to hold everyone in their place. His eyes trembled, she could practically taste the fear in the air. She closed her eyes, breathing it in, it was intoxicating.

"P-please," he began in a broken whisper. "I… I'm sorry,"

Her eyes snapped open, and her hand was at his throat. "You're what? I don't think I heard you properly,"

He looked around and then up at his father. With a growl, her hand tightened.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" He pleaded.

She practically saw red. "You're sorry? _YOU'RE SORRY_?!" She slammed him to the ground, his body denting the metal. "After everything you've done to me, you're sorry? No, you don't know the meaning of being sorry! **Y** **ou** kidnapped and _raped_ me, kept me as your personal prisoner for over a decade! You killed everyone and everything I held dear! And for what? My suffering?

"What did I ever do to you to deserve such pain?"

His body shook as blood came from his eyes and mouth. His hand gripping her wrist, digging his nails into her skin.

"WHY!?" she screamed.

"I-I lo-love you," he gasped

She roared angrily bringing his body up before once more slamming it to the ground making him cough up blood. " _Love_? You twisted freak! You never loved me, you **tortured** me,"

" _Please_ ,"

Through gritted teeth, she hissed. "I pass judgment on you Frieza, I sentence you to death for unspeakable crimes against the universe. You will die at my hands," This would do nothing for her pain, but she could not let him live when his very existence was a risk to people everywhere.

Red eyes rolled back into his head. She could feel his life slipping away. If he could survive space, she'd need to make sure there's nothing left of him. His body flashed before turning to ash, leaving behind only the metal parts of what had made up his disfigured body.

Standing up she let her power wash over the room. She still had to pass judgment on the others.

" _ **You're all guilty!**_ "


	17. Chapter 17

**_Without further ado:_**

 ** _Chapter 17:_ Messanger From the FUTURE!**

* * *

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

Lavender hair swayed idly as a gentle breeze swept through the desolate landscape. Dark, nearly black, cobalt eyes looked up at the sky, feeling out his enemies power fluctuations. Everything about this felt surreal. He's heard the stories all his life of how the saiyans finally defeated Frieza in the midst of his plans of universal take over. Earth would have no doubt been in ruins if they hadn't stepped in even if it cost several people their lives.

There was a drastic influx of ki, cobalt eyes searching the skies as the influx continued for three agonizing minutes. Sweat gathered on his brow, this power could only be described as enormous. It felt entirely different to what he had thought to be Frieza, there was what he could only describe as an electric feel to it. And then as there had been the influx, all traces of the ki vanished.

The young, futuristic, saiyan felt nothing at all. The odds weren't exactly in Trunks favor now, that power surge could very well be stronger than him.

He slightly cursed his mother and old friend for being so closed lip about the past. They were haunted by the pains of those memories, they prefer to forget then talk about it. What he learned about the past, had taken hours of agonizing questioning, in the end, he had to go to Gohan's mom Chi-Chi, and even though she didn't seem as fazed by the past, she didn't have all that much to say.

Running his fingers through his bangs, Trunks sighed heavily. All he could do now was wait and hope that his interference would save this earth from the future he knew of. That meant saving the two saiyans; one of which could only be his father. A man whose identity he didn't even know because his mother couldn't bring herself to say his name and Gohan refused to say as he didn't know either, or he never told him of his suspicions at least.

Again the futuristic seventeen years old sighed for the umpteenth time that day. There wasn't a single ki signal coming from the ship yet it remained on its course of this spot. Did everyone on the ship hide their power? Even so, it wouldn't change that the ship would be landing here.

In the spaceship, that he now waited for, housed what could only be one of the fiercest enemies, besides the androids, the world has ever seen: Frieza and his father, King Cold. He had followed his mother's directions and now stood at the exact coordinate. Looking to his right he spotted the small silhouette of what could only be the Z-warriors, seems they weren't all that eager to face this foe again. But after what Gohan told him he couldn't blame them.

Looking at the group he saw the warriors making their way over to him, they were no doubt going to warn him to leave, but he was the only one strong enough to defeat Frieza as Goku wouldn't be landing for two or three more hours.

Fifteen minutes, that's how long it would take until the ship landed. Still, he felt nothing from the ship, and the Z-warriors were getting closer. It's not like he could tell them to stay back, that he'd handle Frieza by himself, they'd call him an idiot for sure.

They were only a few hundred yards away when a shadow passed over the sun. Seems his calculations were wrong fifteen minutes had really been less than five. Would have helped if they weren't hiding their ki, what was the point? Anyone, even those not ki sensitive, could have felt the ki surge.

Fisting his hands, the half-saiyan squared his shoulders and took on a more defensive stance while still looking somewhat relaxed. He swallowed thickly, would he be able to defeat them? Able was out of the question; he had to.

The ship landed softly, and for a moment everything was still and then with a loud release of air the door opened. With the release of air gray sparkling specks burst from the edges of the ships door. It took to the air swirling and mixing with the breeze, looked so magical that Trunks almost lost focus on the fight that would soon be taking place.

Once the door opened all the way, he was greeted by something he hadn't expected. In the middle of it stood two people surrounded by the sparkling specks looking much like glitter in nearly matching clothing.

The male stood over a foot taller than the female that he had an arm around. Black hair stood atop his head in a gravity-defying fashion while he looked straight forward with almost black colored eyes. He wore a white top with a ruffled collar and long buffy sleeves with metal navy blue and gold cuffs that matched the armor that wrapped around his chest with a shoulder guard on one shoulder with a thick metal strap on the opposite shoulder. At the waist was an angular part of armor that covered part of the hip while covering his lower half were red pants tucked into navy boots that matched the armor.

Now the woman looked up at the sky with gray-blue eyes and a small smile pulling at her pouty lips. Falling down her backside were waves of raven colored hair. Her clothing while similar to the males was noticeably different. The armor was identical aside from missing the shoulder guard, the white shirt sleeves fell to brush her knuckles as if to hide her hands while the bottom half of the outfit, instead of being a little more form fitted, flared out almost like a skirt or maybe it was a skirt. She held distinct similarities to a warrior he had read about as a child studying the Japanese Feudal Era.*

He stared wide-eyed at the two. The first could only be Goku, he was identical to the pictures he'd seen at Gohan's house. But no one had never told him of any female arriving with Goku.

The female spotted him and then looked up to Goku with a questioning look as if to ask ' _Do you know this guy?'_. The saiyan shrugged and then offered her a wink before practically disappearing only to reappear in front of Trunks.

"Are you Goku?" Trunks asked excitedly; this man was a legend among legends, Gohan had idolized everything about his father and was more than happy to tell of his heroics.

"Who wants to know?" Kagome asked her eyes narrowed in defense of her brother.

"Yeah, I'm Goku. But she's right who are you?"

Even though the man could only be Goku nothing of what he'd been told was adding up. "I'm sorry, but I just have a hard time believing you to be Goku when I know nothing of that woman," He points at Kagome who glared almost wanting to stick her tongue out at him. "-and you arrived on earth using Frieza's ship. None of that was supposed to happen!?"

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Kagome asked. Something didn't feel right; this boy knew more than he was letting on.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and explains in a matter-of-fact way. "Well, Kagome here had me teleport onto the ship to take care of him before he landed and tried to hurt anyone on earth,"

"Teleport?!" Cobalt colored eyes widen in confusion and amazement. So Goku had teleported and taken care of Frieza. Gohan hadn't been kidding, Goku was fantastic.

"Yeah, they call it teleportation, some guys on a planet called Yardrat taught me, their pretty mysterious and aren't all that strong, but they know a lot of weird stuff," he laughed.

"Then I changed history for no reason!? I was supposed to meet you and only you. But the others have seen me they will wonder who I am,"

"History?" Kagome asked. A strange sensation caused her to shiver. Without him saying it the words " _time traveler_ " raced through her mind with a strange familiarity to it.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Can I ask you a question? Can you become a Super Saiyan at will?"

Goku almost laughed. "Yeah I couldn't at first, but after a lot of practice I learn to control it,"

"Could you become one right now?" Trunks asked his eyes hard.

Both Kagome and Goku stiffened.

A light hue of pink dusted Trunks nose as he softly asked "Please?"

Kagome almost wanted to laugh it was adorable

"Okay," and with a small grunt, a typhoon of golden light consumes Goku's form transforming his eyes to a familiar seafoam blue coloring and his hair to stand on its ends with a bright golden hue.

Trunk sweat drops "Thank you! Wow! You look just like me as a super saiyan," he said excitedly, it had been so long since he had seen another saiyan it was so different looking from the outside. Had to admit it was totally badass looking.

"So what now?" Goku asked.

"I'll become a super saiyan too," Within a second the young boy was engulfed in the same golden glow, his lavender hair turning blonde and standing up in gravity-defying spikes and his eyes the signature teal color. The two looked at each other in amazement before Goku turn to Kagome.

"Why don't you join the fun," he chuckled Kagome rarely wanted to spare with him, so this might be an excellent opportunity to find a worthy sparring partner.

Trunks stared at her with wide eyes. Was there a third Super Saiyan and a woman no less?

"No, I'll let you have all the fun," she grinned with a playful wave before crossing her arms.

Turn his attention back to the boy. "So what now?"

"I'm sorry about this," the boy muttered.

"What?"

In a second of speed and practiced agility Trunks attacked Goku with his sword, the blade's tip stopping only a hair away from his nose. There was a scream from the onlookers all of which in shock to see that not only did Goku transform but that there was a second saiyan.

"Why didn't you get out of the way?" Trunks asked with wide eyes.

"Because I didn't feel any malice behind your attack. I knew you were going to stop; you don't want to hurt me,"

"I see. Well, I won't stop this time, all alright?"

"Okay," bringing up his finger Goku supercharge the tip and in a flash of speed once more the two attacked with Goku deflecting the sword with only his finger.

"Amazing," seemingly please Trunks jumped back with a small smile and threw his sword in the air before transforming back into his normal form the lavender hair falling to his ears. "All the stories were true, no, you're greater than the stories," slightly tilted to the side the sword fell into its sheath.

"Well you weren't coming at me with all of that you had," Gouk smirked.

"Let me explain," He briefly looked over to Kagome worrying his lip. Could he trust her?

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Kagome," Goku nodded putting an arm around Kagome.

Trunks nodded in understanding "Okay please keep everything about to tell you to yourself,"

"Don't worry I keep secrets,"

He looked to Kagome who raised her hands in self-defense. "I promise your secrets will be safe with me,"

"This will be hard to believe for someone of your era, but I've come from 20 years in the future," He said with a sigh, but Kagome again felt that weird sensation. Even though her logic said something like that shouldn't be possible, she somehow knew it was and just accepted the knowledge with a nod whereas Goku seemed to have trouble with that.

"The future? 20 years?!" he almost fell over causing Kagome to have to hold him up.

"Yes my name is Trunks, and I do have saiyan blood because my father was a saiyan,"

"Who's your father?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Unfortunately I do not know the identity of my father as my mother kept it a secret and told no one. But I have reason to speculate that it was Vegeta,"

Kagome's heart constricted painfully, but she made sure not to show it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 18: So Close...AGAIN!**_

* * *

The goldenly light that had consumed two of the three persons died down to reveal the natural black hair and dark eyes of Goku and the lavender-haired boy from earlier.

The z-warriors approached cautiously, although they knew one of the three to be Goku they hadn't who the boy or the ravened haired woman were. For all, they knew the three could start an all-out brawl if the fight between the two males were anything to go off of. Their power levels had been so massive that the warriors would have only been in the way if they thought about helping.

Vegeta's heart raced, each beat thundering in his ears. It rang out as if to be heard, forcing her to look and confirm her identity. He prayed for it to be her. There couldn't possibly be another; it could only be her.

He walked ahead of the others in a zombie-like a state, his feet moving on their own as his mind reeled.

Why did she stand so close to _him_ : Kakarot? Had she taken another? Did she love him? Could she forgive him?

 _Kagome_ …

He hadn't realized he said her name aloud till she turned.

Raven hair swayed around blocking her view before it came to rest in unruly waves down her shoulder. His breath hitched at the sight of a perfect heart-shaped face, pale eyes the shade of sapphires searched the horizon between flutters of her long lashes that brushed her cheeks, slightly parted pouty pink lips twitched as she looked.

He couldn't move no matter how much he willed himself to. She was here, standing right in front of him; the dragon had been right; she lived. She stood there and stared straight back at him.

Her eyes grew sad turning dark in color, almost black before she looked away to stare at the lavender-haired boy.

His heart plummeted to his stomach. He'd never wanted to die so much.

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

Kagome looked away from Vegeta forcing down the sting of tears. If what Trunks said was true, Vegeta could have moved on to be with his mother.

"Anyways I will be born in two and half years from now. I didn't use the time machine just to come to tell you that; there's something important I want you to know,"

"Oh right, what is it?"

"Three years from now on May 12th around 10 a.m. a fearsome duo, monsters with power beyond your imagination, will appear on an island 9 miles Southwest of South City,"

Both Kagome and Goku's eyes hardened they had been hoping for peace.

"Who are they?" Goku asked.

"Aliens?" Kagome echoed.

"No, they're Androids created on Earth. They were created by Doctor Gero; Chief scientist for the former Red Ribbon Army,"

"The Red Ribbon Army?!" Goku asks in disbelief. Kagome only briefly remembers her brother telling her of the time he had defeated this so-called Army.

"Yes, you did crush the Army itself years before this, but Doctor Gero survived and continued with his research,"

"For what World Conquest again?"

"I can't be sure, but I suspect so," Trunks sighed defeatedly. "He created his ultimate killing machines, mechanical men numbers 17 and 18. And they killed him. The Androids enjoy the slaughter and destruction of anything and everything,"

"Makes Frieza sound like a fly. And you can't beat these things?" Goku asked. Kagome had to disagree, but even then Frieza would simply destroy the earth and be done with it, not drag it out for a long period of time.

"I confronted them. But well there are two of them, after all, fighting alone as I am, I am no match for them,"

"Wait do you not have any allies?" Kagome asked remembering all the times that Goku had told her of all his friends and allies. This World seemed full of strong Fighters.

"There are none, I'm the only one left on Earth,"

Goku and Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo and Vegeta, everyone will all be killed in the battle three years from now. Gohan will escape... Barely. He becomes my master and teaches me to fight, but sixteen years from now he will die too. As you know when Piccolo dies the Dragon Ball will disappear, no one can return from death anymore. The androids prolong the killings for years for their enjoyment. The world I come from is wretched, they're too strong, they're just too strong,"

"Wait! What about me? What happened to me? Did I die fighting them?" Goku asked.

"And me?" Kagome wondered.

Trunks briefly looked at Kagome "As far as I know there has never been a female Saiyan on Earth," He looked to Goku then. "Goku you never got to fight you grow ill, not long from now, and die,"

"What?"

"The virus will attack your heart; not even a super saiyan can defeat this disease,"

"I guess not even senzu beans will work on a virus. Damn... That stinks I wanted to fight them too!" Goku whined sounding much like a toddler on the verge of a fit.

Sweat gathered on both Kagome's and Trunks' brows both in disbelief at how Goku acted after hearing about his demise.

"You're only upset that you can't fight? You're not afraid?"

"Sure I am," he shrugged. "But I gotta know if I can beat the things,"

"You are a true saiyan," Kagome laughed bittering under her breath. It was just like any saiyan to try his hand at getting stronger and testing his limits at any chance he can.

Trunks laughed. "You're just like my mother and Gohan told me. I'm glad I came," He smiled. "When the symptoms appear; shortness of breath, chest pain, and any limb weakness take this and follow the directions," digging within his breast pocket he pulled out a small bottle which Kagome takes to examine. She was sure she could heal him if he showed any of those signs but it was nice to have for sure. "It's the cure. It may be an incurable disease in this time, but twenty years from now there'll be a drug for it, with this you won't have to die,"

"Really?! Great! Thanks! Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Goku cheered taking the small bottle from Kagome.

"I really shouldn't be doing this, as it could change the future," again Kagome had a weird sensation when he mentioned anything about time travel. "But with the future like mine, I have faith that you'll make it better. All my mother wanted was for you to survive, that's why she worked so hard on that time machine,"

"Your mom, she knows me?"

"Yes very well," he grinned.

"And she made the time machine?" Goku squeaked on the verge of trembling. "You mean your mom is," he didn't even get to finish his sentence because at that moment he knew it could only be Bulma.

Trunks nodded and pointed to the group just under a hundred feet away, just out of hearing distance. "She's right over there,"

Goku's stiffened with his own knowledge and slight nervousness. Bulma.

"And you're sure you don't know who your father is?" Kagome asked for the both of them. She didn't like the thought of it being Vegeta.

The lavender boy shook his head. "I haven't a clue. My mother was very close-lipped about it and told no one. But some, including myself, thought it be Vegeta,"

Again Kagome's heart constricted painfully inner chest. It hurt to think that the man she loved for so long and had hoped to be with once more, would find happiness outside of her and so soon.

Could she be selfish enough to take what she wanted and risk Trunks very existence?

Her heart dropped. No, if he had found happiness outside of her, there was nothing she could do. Years had passed since they had been together for all she knew he could have all but forgotten about her.

' ** _Would he have looked at you that way if he had?'_**

Kagome looked up to Goku with a glare in place. If there were anything she hated about her time on Yardrat it would be that Goku learned to speak telepathically, so did she but she wasn't as damn nosy.

' ** _Just because he thinks it's Vegeta doesn't mean he is, for all we know I could be his father,'_** a cocky smirk pulled at his lips as he gave a sideways glance at the group. ' ** _I already told you how I felt about Bulma anyways. You really think I'll give u_** ** _p?'_**

"Just stay out of my head would you?" Kagome snapped back causing the boy to look at them questioningly.

"Please promise you'll keep this part a complete Secret?! If they are and find out and it bothers them, I might never be born,"

Goku almost laughed "Sure, sure whatever," it was a very saiyan like answer his mind no doubt on training or maybe this Bulma.

Trunks nodded "Okay, then I should get going now. I want to reassure my mom as soon as I can,"

"Yeah tell her thanks for this," Goku said shaking the bottle as he held it between his finger and thumb. "I hope the future does change,"

"Yeah, I have a little hope now that I've seen your strength,"

Will we see you again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know it takes a long time to build up enough power for a round trip on the time machine, but if I'm still alive I'll come to help in three years,"

"Stay alive now," Goku said as Kagome, and he waved Trunks goodbye.

The boy had taken a couple of steps away from them turned back and gave them a big thumbs up before in a burst of ki he took off flying as fast and as far away from them as he possibly could undoubtedly wanting to keep his influence of the past to a minimum.

"I have something to work towards now!" Goku cheered happily. "Going to train hard for three years, I'm going to be so much stronger by then," Goku told Kagome who gave him a narrow look. If she could help she would but they could very well take care of it before it even became a problem.

"This could be a problem Goku," his arm wrapped around her shoulders having felt her uncertainty and then nervousness. She worried about what they would think about her; she, after all, was a newcomer.

"How should I tell everyone? Do you think I should tell everyone?" He shrugged, he never was good with his words.

Kagome reassured him while she nervously clenched and unclenched her hands as she walks next to him. She didn't want to face them; she didn't want to face Vegeta of all people knowing that he could find love outside of her and possibly would, probably would actually. She wanted to cry.

"Don't worry Kagome it will be okay," his arm drop from her shoulder and she latched onto his arm. He reminded her so much of Bardock more and more each day. "You know how I feel about her, and how you feel for him. If anything I'm going to be his father,"

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why else would Bulma work so hard and for so long to save my life?" he grinned confidently, he really had taken to acting like a true saiyan. "Besides I want her to mine and mine alone,"

The group was in sight. "Oh my God, it's Goku!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Without further ado:**_

 _ **Chapter 19: This Might Be Awkward...**_

* * *

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed while flash stepping to get to his father, tears swelled to the point of blurring his vision. His arms circled his neck holding onto him tightly as he grinned. "You made it! You're finally home!" He whispered.

Grinning Goku hugged Gohan just as tightly. As much as he wished to reassure his son that he'd never leave again, that he was here to stay; he couldn't make a promise he knew would be impossible to keep. His desire for battle would always be at the back of his mind, and it could very well take him to other worlds once more, or take his life. "I'll try and call next time," he joked making Gohan laugh through his tears.

"Goku!" At the cry, Goku was nearly knocked over by another body hitting his. Thin arms joined his neck as a slim body locked onto him.

"B-Bulma?!" Red colored his face as he looks into the beautiful crying face of the bluenette. She was beautiful, beaming happily while looking at him with her crystalline blue eyes, blue curls bouncing around her shoulders while a mix of giggles and sobs escapes her red painted lips. Seeing her now brought forth a swirl of emotions, he knew he had missed the woman, but it wasn't until now that he realized how much.

His heart tightened.

He _**is**_ going to be Trunk's father. Whatever he had to do, he would, because she was to be his and his alone.

Grinning at his thoughts, Goku nuzzled Bulma's cheek before nudging Gohan's.

Looking behind him he looked at Kagome who nodded back at him, his family was coming together, and he would always protect them. "I want you guys to meet someone really important to me," too busy looking at his sister he hadn't seen the flash of jealousy in Bulma's face before stepping out of his arms. He didn't notice. Even with a majority of the brain damage corrected he would forever maintain some of his naive charms.

Grinning at Gohan, he beamed. "Gohan I want you to meet Kagome,"

Gohan stepped forward tilting his head slightly at the girl. Dark sapphire eyes met curious gray. "You saved me back on Namek,"

Her eyes darkened as she gave a solemn nod. Kagome couldn't allow Frieza to kill another person, and a child no less. Even if the events following were unpleasant, she would do it again and again. An innocent child needn't suffer such a hideous fate.

He rushed her with a hug his arms wrapping around her legs tightly. Taken aback by the suddenness she looked up at Goku for help, who simply grinned, and back to the boy with the messy black hair. "Thank you," he whispered into the fabric of her clothes where he nuzzled her stomach.

Tears prickled her eyes, and she returned the hug, an arm around his back while she caressed his hair with her opposite hand.

Krillin leaned close to Goku, a hand cupped to his face as he whispered. "So what's her deal? You two _dating_?"

Goku blinked owlishly before he laughed grabbing the attention of everyone. "Gross, she's my sister," he laughed patting the back of the blushing bald man.

Behind him, several jaws fell to the floor including Bulma's, actually mostly her."Sister!"

He nodded. And if anyone bothered to notice, they could have seen matching relief wash over Vegeta and Bulma only for her to blush at her previous jealousy.

Gohan not even fazed by the news, in fact, he beamed happily holding the woman, who was now his aunt, a little tighter.

"You all can finish catching up later, Goku tells them what the boy said or I will," Piccolo growled his gruff voice cutting through the air silencing the excitement.

"You could hear that!?" he gabbed.

"Of course he could, Namekians are known for many things and their hearing more so. Back when they were a more prominent race there was a saying; " _No secret is safe when a Namekian is near_ ," rumor has it they can even hear to the far ends of the galaxy," Kagome explained with a simple laugh as she patted the surprised Saiyan's shoulder.

Sweat gathered on Goku's brow while staring at Piccolo. He had no idea as to explain Trunks' existence or the danger facing the future.

"If you can't speak then I will," Piccolo growled.

Panic set in. If he said anything about Trunks; the boy could not be born, or he and Bulma might not get together. And he couldn't let that happen, she was his, and he was going to make sure of that.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to jeopardize the boy's existence,"

With a sigh, Goku nodded nervously while eyeing Bulma out of the corner of his eye. With bated breath, he waited for her reaction.

In a matter-of-fact way, Piccolo explained the situation to the mixed group. And as promised he avoided the parentage of the boy while still explaining that Trunks was, in fact, from the future. "I for one plan to use the next three years wisely. The rest of you can do whatever you want in the meantime, but I refuse to die again,"

Yamcha laughed shaking his head at Piccolo and then Goku. "Please, for all we know he could simply be claiming he's from the future,"

Bulma nodded with a hum. "A time machine? Really? Those are only in Syfy movies,"

"And for what I know there are only three saiyans left in the universe; Kakarot, me and Kagome," her name finished on his lips in a whisper. Vegeta looked at her, and she looked back blushing before with a shake of her head she stepped forward Gohan going with her, his hand gripping the red fabric of her pants.

"Actually there is an entire planet within the eastern corner of the universe full of saiyans," everyone looked to her their eyes wide while sweat began gathering on several of the human's brows.

"But-"

Kagome raised her hand to him. "Now isn't the time Vegeta," before she could say anything else a roar, of what sounded to be coming from the turbines of a jet, filled the air. Looking around, the group spotted a yellow vertical ship and waving from the cockpit sat the lavender-haired boy.

He waved as the vessel reeved and then it simply disappeared.

Kagome, the only one who didn't look, shook her head. Whatever the reason, she had believed the boy and trusted in every word he told them. Placing a hand over her heart Kagome rubbed at the ache that had taken root there, it was like she was missing someone or several people, but their names and faces were out of her reach.

"I'll train," one declared frozen in place as he stared at the empty space in the sky.

"Me too," they all volunteered one after the other.

"Kakarot tell me... How did you survive?" Vegeta asked from his place farthest from the group.

"That's right Frieza's spaceship was broken, wasn't it? King Kai said you wouldn't be able to make it back… We all thought you were dead and the dragon said you were alive," Yamcha said sheepishly hesitant to admit how little faith he had in his longtime friend.

"I'd have agreed with him," Goku laughed before Kagome hit him.

"It's not funny! We could have died in that lava pit!" She growled.

He rubbed his head as he continued to laugh. "Anyway after finding Kagome on Frieza's ship I was able to find one of those weird round ships," Goku answered.

"Of course, the Ginyu special force! You must have found one of their ships," Vegeta shouted finally understanding as he remembered the events on Planet Namek.

"So with Kagome, I climbed aboard and pressed all the buttons. Next thing I knew we were flying,"

"We ended up crash landing on Planet Yardrat,"

Vegeta nodded in understanding, "Ginyu and his men were in the middle of conquering it. It had to have been programmed to go there automatically, and those clothes must be from Yardrat,"

"Yeah the natives were really nice, and the food was delicious," Kagome hummed dreamily while Goku hummed in agreement.

"They sure could eat,"

"Not as much as you," she giggled.

"I know you, you wouldn't just leave without gaining something Kakarot, those Yardrats don't have any considerable strength, but they use strange techniques. You must have learned some,"

"Bingo Vegeta," Goku grinned while tapping his nose. "You sure are sharp," he finished with a wink as he elbowed Kagome. Pink coloring the bridge of her nose as she hit him in return.

"Okay, I get it, so that's why you didn't come back until now," Krillin exclaimed excitedly.

"So what kind of techniques were they?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't have much time, so they only taught me one thing, and that took a whole lot of work. And now I can teleport,"

"TELEPORT?" the group yelled in unison.

"No one can teleport! That's impossible!" Krillin shrieked.

He simply nodded. "Kagome's still getting the hang of it, though she did pick up transformation really well,"

"Transformation?"

"Yeah, she can go super saiyan too!" He beamed while she blushed, everyone was shocked whereas Vegeta was dealing with a mix of jealousy and pride. He was proud of her but jealous because he had yet to do it himself.

"I still don't believe the teleport part, if you really can, prove it," Krillin egged on.

Kagome shot a glare down at the shorter male. Nervously he avoided the eye contact.

"Want to see? No problem you think of a person, not a place, then you find his ki. So you can't go someplace where there isn't anyone you know! Let's see where should I go?" He hummed tapping a finger to his chin before grinning happily. "Okay!" in the blink of an eye Goku vanished leaving Kagome to stand awkwardly with everyone staring at her.

Goku reappeared with a mischievous giggle.

"So you've perfected a parlor trick?" Vegeta laughed.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed. "Recognize these?" grinning he wiggled the red-rimmed sunglasses he now sported. It took only a moment for the humans to catch, their reaction forcing a giggle out of Kagome.

"Those look like Master Roshi's glasses," Krillin stuttered.

"That can't be?!"

"Roshi's is like 7,000 miles away, or even more round trip!"

"It's called instant transmission!" Kagome giggled.

"Hey Krillin, do you mind giving these back to Master Roshi for me?" Goku asked handing the glasses to Krillin.

"Uh okay,"

"Is there nothing you can't do," Bulma jokes.

There was nothing but silence for a long moment before someone asked the question that everyone had meant to ask.

"What happened to Frieza? We all felt him coming, and then his power vanished," Gohan asked looking from his father to Kagome. Now that they knew about the future and his father and aunt's journey why not return to the present.

"Yeah what happened Goku? We all thought you defeated him on Namek," Krillin questioned.

Tapping a finger against his chin Goku took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"He's dead," Kagome stated her eyes looking back at the ship. Goku sighed as he grips her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. She was hurting, even now, it would be a long time before she would heal. The last year had already been so hard on her, the nightmares alone were hard to witness, yet like now he could see her mind reeling and churning over tortured moments of her past.

"But how? We felt him approaching,"

"Kagome had me teleport onto the ship,"

"You finished the fight from Namek on that ship!?" Krillin asked with wide-eyed amazement as he gazed up at Goku: the assumed hero.

"No, Kagome did," he grinned proudly, but even then his eyes held a ting of sorrow. He was proud she had grown so strong, but her sadness was painful to watch. Like her brother, and self-proclaimed protector, he wanted to rid the world of anything that could hurt her, but he couldn't protect her from her past, her memories or even herself.

Vegeta stared at her from afar, the group had gone to surround the two, but he stayed back. There were so many emotions; he wanted to be next to her, wanted to hold her, smell her. She was here but so far from him.

"Why are you just standing here?" Her voice was a whisper, the care in her voice forcing him to look down at the bluenette. She looked up at him only to look back at Kagome and Goku. "Go to her," then looked back to him.

"I can't," he whispered just as softly unable to prevent the hurt in his voice.

"Ok," she nodded before walking back to the group.

"Kagome it would be a pleasure to have you stay at my place," Bulma cheered.

She blinked owlishly at the bluenette surprised by the sudden invitation. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden,"

Bulma laughed, waving away the concern. "Please, I insist. And if you need a job, I'm sure we can think of something. Vegeta is our security guard,"

Kagome was forced to look at Vegeta but only for a second as she was rushed by emotions. Some that she didn't want to face just yet, she needed some time before she could face them, and him.

"I would greatly appreciate that Bulma," she bowed her head in thanks.

An arm wrapped around Bulma's shoulders. Goku grinned down at her while pulling her to his side. "Mind if I stay for a while too?" he leaned in close causing the girl to blush.

Their noses were almost touching, Bulma's blush growing to spread across her face and down her neck. He was so close, she could not think of a time he had ever been this close to her, and that look in his eyes, it made her knees week. Had he ever looked at her like that? No, definitely not. It was like she was prey, captured by his intense eyes that swirled and danced with hunger that was completely foreign to her.

She licked her lips, his eyes following the pink appendage. Was this actually going to happen? Was he going to kiss her? Her heart raced, pounding violently in her ears. He was leaning in, his head dipping down till their noses brushed against one another.

"Can I stay too Bulma?" Gohan interrupted.

Closing her eyes, trying to will down the embarrassing, she turned to look down at Gohan. "I don't see why not," he grinned whereas Goku had pulled away now his arm slipping from his place at her waist. Before she could stop herself, she latched onto that arm pressing herself against it. It had been so long that she had waited for his return, in all that time she had come to realize her feelings. She loved him, always had. It was only after he'd died the first time that she really began analyzing her feelings, and even more thoroughly after the second time, she'd thought him to have died.

She wanted him more than the air she breathed, his warmth that she now clung to, she never wanted to let go. Bulma wanted everything that had to do with him, to wrap herself in his warmth and feel him under her fingertips.

"I've missed you," she whispered into his sleeve. He's woodsy musky encased her thoughts making her heart flutter once more. She had missed him so much.

Hugging her to him, he nuzzled the top of her head. "I missed you more," he whispered back. As simple as it was her heart leaped at the words and caught in her throat.

Kagome smiled at the two although her nose wrinkled at the scent of their arousal. She would need to remove herself from the two as quick as possible before their hormones began affecting her own. Chancing a glance, Kagome was met with shining black eyes staring back at her. Even so far away from one another Kagome shivered; this was the closest he'd been in _years_. Her fingers ached; wanting to reach out and touch the tan skin tautly wrapped around his large muscles. He had matured passed the charming young prince that had stolen her heart. Before Kagome stood a matured saiyan, powerful and capable. His aura swirl around him violently with power, it made her want to pant and knees weak.

A blush rose to color her nose, seems the pheromones her brother was amitting were affecting her. But if they were affecting her, they would be affecting him as well.

Forcing herself to look away Kagome did her best to not succumb to her instincts which screamed to go to him, to submit in every way and give herself to the power male she still admittingly loved.

"Well _hello_ ~ beautiful, my names Yamcha," the male stepped next to her, his arm falling to hug her shoulders. He smiled in what some may call a charming manner. Perhaps he was consisted handsome with deep brown eyes and short black hair, a scar making his face in a dangerous fashion, and his body was well defined with thick muscles. But he wasn't Vegeta.

Her heart fell. She wanted Vegeta to be the one coming to her, but at the same time, she worried about Trunks. What if Vegeta was the father? She would need to back off and not act on her own wants.

"Hands off," there was a growl and a tug at her waist before she met a hard chest. "She's spoken for,"

Vegeta had wanted to take his time in approaching her but seeing that fool touch her, the smell of arousal coming from his pores; he was at her side pulling her to his chest. He nearly moaned at the feel of her smaller frame pressed tightly to his own. With her head naturally tucked under his chin Vegeta gifted the human male a deadly glare that spoke of death and pain. No one, especially this human, would stand in his way of being the woman he had loved so dearly and live.

" _Vegeta_ ," his name left her lips in a whisper, barely audible but it took his breath away. Looking down he looked into dark, sorrowful sapphire eyes; they were so much darker than he remembered.

Raising a hand, he tenderly stroked her cheek with a calloused thumb. So many things raced and dance upon his tongue, he wanted to bare his heart, cry even, but most of all he wanted to kiss her. The last kiss they shared still seared into his mind.

He pulled her tighter to him, his fingers fished into the fabric of her clothes in an attempt to keep her close. She stood right in front of him, pressed against him, but still, a part of him insisted this was another dream. Why would she return, when she had admitted that the saiyan race had survived, what reason would she have to come to earth if that was the case?

Resting his forehead against hers, he looked deep into the swirling depths.

"Kagome I-"

"All right everyone let's get out of here," four sets of eyes turning to Krillin with heated glares in place. The bald man has ruined two separate moments.

Stepping away from Vegeta Kagome blushed while looking away. Whereas Vegeta stared after her longingly, wanting to pull her back into his arms.

"To Bulma's," Goku beamed his hold on the bluenette remaining much to her embarrassment. Scooping her up with both arms the woman nearly screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

**_I am super sorry for the long wait for a new chapter! I did a lot of construction on the other chapters while working on this one. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you all enjoy this newest (and very overdue) chapter._** **Please** **review** ** _and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Without Further Ado:_**

 ** _Chapter 20 : You're Loveliness_**

Red colored Bulma's cheeks, Goku's face was so close to her own.

The initial shock of being _manhandled_ left quickly when said _man_ holding her, nuzzled her hair. So shocked by the behavior Bulma had recoiled, her face that had been pressed into his shoulder now inches from his. Charcoal eyes gleamed intensely, heating with emotions she had thought would only be pointed towards her in a fantasy.

" _Goku_ ," her voice was soft, almost pleading as it left her lips. Their faces grew closer, their eyes locked passionately.

 _Bulma's heart trembled in her chest, his heated breath tingling against her suddenly very dry lips. Licking her lips, his eyes fell to them, heatedly following the slick appendage right to left before it snaked back into her mouth. Her skin heated, burning where his strong arms held her, but it wasn't enough to just be held by him. Heat pooled and coiled into her abdomen, boiling there with an intensity that should have scared her, but she embraced it._

" _Bulma,"_ _There was no running from the truth, she had come to terms with her feelings, but whatever doubt she may have had_ vanished _at the intensity she felt for him at_ _that moment._

" ** _Bulma!"_**

"Bulma?" bright blue blinked rapidly as the memory faded from her vision to reveal a curious woman with raven hair and equally blue eyes. "Are you alright? You have drool on your chin," There was a teasing tone to her voice that had the young genius blushing.

The bluenette quickly wiped at the drool, slightly mortified she'd been caught daydreaming about one of the _many_ almost kisses between Goku and her. They just kept getting interrupted!

Goku and Kagome had been staying with her for almost two weeks, and every time she and Goku were alone, on the verge of a kiss, they'd be interrupting. It was mostly by their friends and Gohan. The others always found their way to wherever Bulma and Goku were hidden.

And to top it off she still hadn't been able to tell him how she feels!

Kagome was the only one not to intentionally disturb them unless it was night, she apparently had horrible nightmares and feared to sleep alone, so Goku usually kept her company. And that was understandable; the girl was still in recovery from her ordeal, and on a new planet. Although it would be nice if Vegeta would grow a pair and comfort the woman he supposedly loves, but no, the two couldn't even be in the same room. The tension between them was unbearable!

"Sorry Kagome," Bulma flushed while Kagome simply smiled gently.

"It's alright, you didn't have to invite me to go shopping with you if there is something else you'd rather be doing,"

' _Like your brother,'_ again blush rose to Bulma's face. The thought having almost come out much to her embarrassment. "Of course not! This is the perfect way for us to get to know each other and become friends," she beamed. And she honestly did want to be friends with the other woman, it had been a long time since she'd had a female friend.

"It's been a long time since I've had a friend," sadness clouded the face of the slightly older woman. Bulma's heart went out to her, she only knew a little of what the saiyan had experienced from Goku and what Vegeta had told her about Frieza. And as much as she wanted to ask, to offer her support, Bulma hesitated as they were still just getting to know each other.

"Well, I hope one day you can see me as one," Bulma offered with a gentle smile.

Kagome gave her a soft smile in return. ' _I already do, I'm just scared. This is all new to me,'_

"Alright I think we got everything we'll need for today," she gestured to their full hands and the gentlemen behind them with full arms. "With the company party with Taisho Corp. in two days, I'm glad we were able to find outfits for you and the guys,"

"Are you really sure it's alright for me to come?"

Bulma waved her off. "Of course, as a close friend and honored employee, you must come. Besides I'd be lonely without a fellow woman with all those old men," she ended with a joke.

Filling the hover-car with their purchases the girls got in with Bulma as the driver.

"Thank you, you've been so nice to me. I don't know how to repay you," Kagome whispered looking at her hands.

Again Bulma waved her off. "It's no big deal, even if you don't think of me as a friend yet I think of you as mine," she smiled widely before they took off like a bullet, music coming through the speakers.

For the drive back Kagome and Bulma joke and talk about random things, the two becoming comfortable friends.

Pulling up to the house, several robots rushed out and grabbed the bags and then rushed to put them in either girl's room. Mostly Kagome's as Bulma had very much enjoyed shopping for and dressing the girl. Making it into the house, their conversation stopped mid-sentence as Kagome came face to face with Vegeta.

Dark sapphire and onyx locked, emotions rushing forth in both their eyes but neither said anything. The tension that was being excreted by the two was so overwhelming that it made it hard to breathe. It was apparent they wanted one another, though neither of them seems willing to make that first step. Whatever the reason they merely stood there, longing present in their bodies as if they would spring towards the other if with a simple push.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku greeted, rushing to the bluenette. His arms enveloping her in a hug as he kissed her forehead, nuzzling her hair as he did.

Heat rushed to Bulma's cheeks, a smile pulling at her lips as she hugged the large man. So far things between them had been limited to small, lingering touches. She didn't know what they were, but whatever that was she needed to know just as she needed to tell him how she felt. Looking up Bulma was gifted a warm smile, her heart quickening at the warmth held in his eyes. He kissed her forehead again, his lips lingering as she leaned into him before looking to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome! I was hoping you and me could train,"

Startled from her _staring contest_ , Kagome looked to Goku. "Well, I guess-"

"Great! We can train in the Gravity Chamber with Vegeta! Then we can-"

"No," Kagome rushed out, her eyes briefly switching to Vegeta, her eyes taking on a gloss shine. "Sorry Goku, but I don't think now is a good time. I'm pretty tired from shopping,"

"Come on! Please?" Goku pouted.

She went to open her mouth but instead someone else spoke.

"Kagome," he said her name with care, soft and pleading.

Startled Kagome turned to catch the Saiyan's wanton gaze, her whole body trembling.

"Kagome, I-"

"I'm going to bed," without letting him finish Kagome rushed out of the room, never seeing the pain that washed over Vegeta as he stared after her longingly.

It was silent for a long awkward moment before Bulma exploded.

"Go after her Vegeta!" Bulma fumed, breaking the awkward silence while Vegeta looked after the now gone saiyan woman. "Talk to her! Do something already!" She stressed, her eyes switching to Goku for assistance but he only shrugged.

"Hn," was her only response as Vegeta walked right past her. A cold, emotionless mask overtaking his features.

Bulma sighed loudly, her shoulders drooping. These two were going to drive her insane.

"Can you please talk to him Goku," she begged.

He gave her a grin and half-hug as he kissed her head. "I'll see what I can do," He didn't bother looking back, and if he did he'd see a blushing Bulma. "See you tonight,"

Blushing Bulma giggled softly, filled with so much excitement that she raced up to her room to prepare for whatever the male had in mind.

On the opposite end of the house, it didn't take Goku long to find Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called walking up behind the saiyan prince. Vegeta gave him a brief look over the shoulder before returning to strike the reinforced punching bag. He'd done the same thing for the nearly two weeks since Goku and Kagome arrived on earth. It didn't help that Kagome was avoiding the other male even if she wanted to be with him.

And as much as he loves Kagome, Goku wanted to be spending more _alone_ time with Bulma, but he couldn't do that if he had to keep worrying over Kagome every second of the day.

"What do you want Kakarot, I'm busy," he said between hitting the bag, maybe not as hard as he could but enough to build up a sweat.

Coming to hold the bag Goku debated turning back and just waiting it out. The two wanted to be together, it was obvious even to him, but with Kagome's fear and Vegeta's doubt they hadn't been able to stay in the same room for more than a few seconds without Kagome quickly leaving and Vegeta not going after her.

"It's about Kagome," he started, the saiyan pausing mid-strike to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Is she alright?"

"Physically she's fine but other than that," he trailed off with a sigh. "She's in a lot of pain. I don't know what to do, but maybe you can talk to her and be there for her tonight," it was no secret that Goku had yet to sleep alone as Kagome had been seeking him out before bed. She was pledged by nightmares and feared sleep because of them, but more specifically she feared waking up alone.

"Hn," he walked away, but Goku knew where he was heading and headed in the opposite direction to find Bulma, they had much to discuss after all.

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

Kagome eyed the bed, her fingers dragging along the soft blankets before pulling them back to her chest. Her eyes then moving over the room itself. It was large but plain overall. Aside from the bed and nightstands, there was a dresser full of clothes Bulma gifted her after fulfilling the promise they'd go shopping- which they did fairly regularly. There was a closet, bursting from the countless trips to varying stores and shops, and then an open doorway to the large bathroom. Moving away from the bed she walked over to the seating area that consisted of two chairs and a table beside the circular window looking out over a garden.

It was roomy, maybe even homey, but Kagome could not find comfort in it.

Dressed in a tight white long-sleeve crop top shirt and fitted dark joggers, the saiyan hugged herself as she looked out the window. Her mind miles away from her current time and place. She felt alone, again, and ached for familiarity. She wanted her brother Raditz, and family back.

For months she knew she'd end up on earth, but she didn't think about staying. There was a planet out there full of her people, having been forced into hiding countless years ago. Kagome wanted to go to the new saiyan planet, or at least know that it is still in existence. But to do that she would need the help of Goku, and King Kai. Without Frieza they no longer had to hide, they could take back their place as a warrior race once again. She longed for the past in which she would never have again. But there were some things she could do, and going to the new Planet Vegeta was on the top of her list.

Leaning against the wall, she continued to take in the world around her. There were blue skies that melted into pinks and orange as the sun sets off in the distance of the horizon, green foliage surrounded the city while outside of it was nothing but brown, sandy, desert. It was but a temporary home, at the moment, yet she felt compelled to stay, even without knowing anything but what Goku told her; Earth felt like home. The name itself held a familiarity to it. Since landing she had been bombarded with feelings, at first she thought it had to do with Vegeta, but there was more. She could not escape the feeling of loss and longing that bloomed within her chest for both the saiyan prince and those she was unknowingly missing.

There was a knock at the door, she made no move to answer nor did she turn as _he_ walked in.

"Kagome-" he trailed off before he could even start, her name a gentle whisper on his lips.

"You shouldn't be here," she continued to look out the window, her voice cold and distant. Her body is painfully rigid as she fought against her instincts that she was taught to trust. But she didn't trust herself.

His aura enveloped the room in warm curls, pushing against her own, calling out to her while wrapping her in it. Her instincts demanded she submits; to throw herself into his arms and forget the rest. Yet the other half, the part haunted by years of torture, held her in place. How was she to trust him? She knew that part of him still held out a claim to their bond, his declaration earlier saying as much, but how much of that was from guilt or a sense of obligation to her? He was not the same prince, years had changed him, just as she was not the same girl who'd promised herself to him.

"I'm sorry," his voice was small yet forced her to turn at the nearness. He stood over her, his onyx eyes staring down at her.

Forcing her eyes away, she hoped he did not see what she was trying desperately to hide; hope. As foolish as it was to hope, Kagome did, she wanted him with every fiber in her being and hoped he wanted her just as badly. Yet the chains of her past weighted at her mind and limbs, restricting her emotions and ability to trust. She had become a tortured woman, haunted and scarred by a monster killed by her hand. Who was she without Frieza? The thought scared her because the answer, to her, was nothing. He had tortured her, molested, and beaten her before raping her. Those decades spent with him had stripped her of many things, and even with him dead she still felt trapped. Who was she? Was she still Kagome?

"You shouldn't be here Vegeta,"

"Why not?" She didn't answer, not that he gave her the opportunity. "We have a second chance, and you can't even look at me,"

"I release you of whatever obligation you think you owe me Vegeta, it's been years since then. Besides we were _children_ when we made that commitment," her heart constricted at the painfully cold words. She wanted freedom but still wanted Vegeta, there was no way to have both.

"What obligation!?" He growled, turning her by the shoulder. "I loved you then just as I love you now!" Her eyes grew wide. "Those were not just pretty words I said back then, you are the only woman I have ever loved. When I thought you died-" he trailed off with a snarl, turning away.

As he stepped back, she followed, her hand held to her chest as if to prevent her heart from leaping out.

He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair before turning tired eyes at her. They shined brightly, reflecting the light of the sunset outside. Emotions ran rampant across his features as they stared at one another.

"I wanted to die with you," he whispered, taking a step forward to caress her cheek with a calloused hand. "I failed you as a mate then, let me make it up to you now, while I can. However long it takes, even if it takes me a lifetime, let me prove myself,"

"I can't," tears fell down her cheeks. But she wanted to, the man she loved was standing in front of her professing his undying love, but still, the fear of rejection clung to her. She had been defiled and tortured, when she told him would he still desire her? And what of the boy, his existence hung dangerously by a thin line.

"Why not? Do you not love me? Please give me another chance,"

"Of course I do, but-" her mind going to Trunks.

"But nothing! I will not lose you again!" He swept her into his arms claiming her lips with his in a demanding kiss. Any protest she had died on her tongue as she melted into his embrace. Her hands gripping his shirt while his hands traveled the length of her sides.

"Please" his words were a whisper upon their lips. "Let me love you,"

Tears swelled falling rapidly down her cheeks with a sob that rocked her shoulders. "I'm afraid," she admitted with a trembling voice. She clung to him, her knees weak.

"Of what?"

"If you'll still love me if you knew what _he_ did to me," her knees buckled under the memories. She spent roughly 10 years with that devil, maybe even more. When she closed her eyes she was on that ship again, and Frieza was there, looming over her; ready to break her.

His arms were the only thing holding her up at that point. Her head bowed as the tears flowed effortlessly down her cheek, not even a sob came out as she cried.

When he left her, because he would when she told him, she would have nothing but her nightmares. Every night they welcomed her and every morning she'd wish for death as the pain of her memories weighted heavily on her soul. Her body was free of _him_ and the onslaught of his sadistic tendencies, but Frieza still lived when she slept.

"You don't have to tell me," he whispered into her hair. He pulled her close cradling her head to his chest, his opposite arm securely at her waist supporting her. "If you never want to tell me, I will understand, and I will never force it. But I'm not leaving you, I refuse to abandon you,"

"B-but-" he had a right to know, as a suitor it was her duty to tell him.

"When you are ready I will listen until then I will care for you," pulling her to the bed he laid them down with his larger frame wrapped around her.

Her tears flowed as she clenched, and unclenched her hands in his shirt. So many things raced in her head that she wanted to say and ask, but she couldn't find the will to voice them.

"Get some sleep, I will protect you,"


End file.
